


The Alpha Sirens

by toby_senpai



Series: The Alpha Sirens [1]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assassins, F/F, F/M, Lots of Murder, M/M, Multi, Omega Tomlinson, Styles Triplets, Tomlinson Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 96
Words: 79,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toby_senpai/pseuds/toby_senpai
Summary: The Tomlinson twins are omegas part of an underground movement meant to liberate all omegas. When the Styles triplets set their focus on the twins as mates, Louis and William see nothing but opportunity.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Edward Styles/Marcel Styles, Louis Tomlinson/William Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/William Tomlinson/Harry Styles/Edward Styles/Marcel Styles
Series: The Alpha Sirens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585423
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was originally published on Wattpad but I decided to bring it over cause Wattpad is hell now lol. Please leave lots of love for Larrents_xx on there, who co-wrote this with me! She wrote the odd chapters and I wrote the even chapters.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> • Serial killers  
> • Smut  
> • Incest  
> • A/B/O

At the age of seven, their father had passed which left their mother to become a widow and be seen as sloppy seconds- a view that would keep all other alphas away from her, especially since she had pups.

At the age of eight, they began to see how their mother was truly treated in the pack. Forced to clean floors of houses, alphas misused and abused her at their freewill without any consequences.

At the age of nine, they spent nights alone more often at their small home. Their mother hardly came home, only to cook them meals and get them ready for school. However, the fire she once had with her late alpha was back. She had started to smile, came home with less bruises, and had stacks of money. That year, they had gotten a new home.

At the age of thirteen, they presented as omegas and chose to mate together. That year, their mother had taught them the crucial rules omegas must follow in society or face prison time.

At the age of fourteen, their first assault had happened. A group of alphas, who played Freshmen Soccer, verbally attacked them and felt them up. They had gone home to tell their mother, who decided dinner would be at another woman's home that night. That was the year their mother had introduced them to The Movement.

The Movement. Where omegas join to fight for their rights, and reek havoc upon the Styles Pack depending on their role. There were Frontliners, and Sirens. Frontliners did public assembly, marched the streets, and even cursed the family of the pack. Sirens were more behind the scenes, seducing viscous alphas and killing them in the night.

Louis and William were Sirens, taught how to use their bodies and scent to lure an alpha in before murdering them and hiding the evidence with only a red 'S' to be drawn on the body.

They were the best at the job, had the most cases and successful kills.

Now, they were twenty-five, and well passed the 'ripe picking' stage all alphas consider omegas to be. They were five years over the limit, and only a rejected alpha or one scared of being mateless would find them attractive for mating. However, that didn't mean others weren't interested in a night of 'fun'.

Tonight, they were on assignment and had a specific target to lure out of the club scene. So, here the twins were, dancing and grinding on each other as the area around them grew smaller.

"Is it working?" William whispered in his brothers ear, moaning softly as the eldest grabbed his ass. He didn't get a verbal response, just a grunt and a heated kiss.

"Just follow my lead," Louis whispers as he rubs his hard cock against his brothers, keeping a sly eye on the Alpha in the corner who looked back at them. "Look at him, Willy, you're better at eye sex."

The youngest giggles, looking over his shoulder at the man and biting his lip. He turns around, back to Louis chest, and sways his hips to the beat as he keeps an eye on the man. The alpha adjusts himself, but William stays persistent.

The Omega purposely throws his back against his brothers shoulder, moaning as he feels Louis hands on his crotch. Not a second later, there's a heated body in front of him and devouring his exposed neck.

"Oh," He gasps, and Louis whines- pretending to want the man's attention. "You're very blunt."

"You could say that," The alpha smirks and kisses Louis. "You've been teasing me for awhile, I think I deserve a little something for being so patient."

That nearly took William's boner, nearly. Of course this guy would think of them as objects, and think he should be rewarded for holding back like a true gentleman.

Louis pinches his hip, knowing William had a mouth on him and often got them in trouble. The younger omega jumps a bit, but gets the message and tugs at the alpha's pants.

"Take us home, daddy," He whispered innocently, and the guy moans. "Don't make us beg. Please?"

That got them in his car, and to his house where he presumably stripped and waited to the twins to do the same.

"Watch for a bit, daddy," Louis says seductively, letting William sink to his knees and unbutton his pants. "We promise it's a good show."

"Fuck," He whispers and lays down, pumping himself with excited eyes. "Alright."

Louis lets William lick and suck on him, genuinely enjoying his brother as he moaned, but keeps a focus on finding a nearby weapon.

Nothing. He thrusts into William's mouth, realizing one of them would have to keep his well distracted so the other could go get a kitchen knife.

Louis side-eyed the man in the bed, taking notice of how he mainly watched William like how he did at the club. He must want William more, and that was perfectly fine.

"Ah," Louis pulls off before he cums, and his brother stands before kissing him heatedly. "Bed, baby."

William hums, locking eyes with his brother and getting the idea. He noticed the alpha's stare too, so he knew he would have to distract.

He climbed onto the bed, moving over the angry dick and kissing the man's torso and chest. With his lips soon meeting the man's, and heatedly kissing him while humping him, Louis escapes the room to go downstairs.

He's careful about finding the knife stash, not wanting to leave a mess. When he finds it, he heads back to the room to find the two sitting with the man's back to the bed.

He smiles at William, who smiles back over the mans shoulder.

"Love your body, fuck," The alpha growls and Louis hears his hand and his brother's arse make contact. "You look so ready. No prep, baby, you can take it."

That's when Louis walks forward quietly, holding the knife tightly in his hand. He places the empty hand in the alpha's locks, tugging on it so his head fell back.

"Don't forget me, daddy." Louis says teasingly as William gets off the man. The alpha has no time to question it because, as soon as William is off the bed, Louis brings the knife to the man's jugular and slices it open.

He lets the body fall, wiping the handle of the knife so fingerprints couldn't be taken, and dropping it. He gets dressed as William wipes two fingers in the wound, swiping a large 'S' on the man's chest before getting dressed himself.

They leave the home, smiling smugly and giggling quietly to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marcy, I wanna go to the club. Come party with me," Harry purrs, hanging around his younger brother's shoulders, nuzzling into his neck.

"Harry," Marcel says in an exasperated tone. "I'm doing work right now.. Did you ask Edward?"

Harry sighs, kissing at his neck. "You know he doesn't like to party. I wanna party with you."

Marcel stops typing. "I.. I guess we could." He says, saving what he's doing and standing. "For a little bit."

He follows Harry to the door, before Edward, their brooding older brother, steps in front of them. "And where are we going?"

Harry pokes his chest. "Marcy and I are going to the club, mister grouch."

"Watch it." Edward growls in warning, and Harry sinks down a bit.

See, all three triplets are big, moody alphas, but even these alphas have an alpha. Edward absolutely domineers over Harry and Marcel to the point where anything and everything must go through him first.

"Fine." Edward says, stepping out of the way. "But listen. If you come home smelling like some omega slut, you won't see the light of day again."

Marcel is nearly shaking as they walk out of the house, but the threat doesn't phase Harry at all. Even though it was directed at him.

Harry had been trying to coax Edward and Marcel into looking for a little omega or two to mate with for ages. You know, "Come on, Edward, don't you wanna fill a sweet omega with your pups?" or "Come on, Marcel, aren't you sick of being a sex toy for Edward?" Because the poor littlest triplet always got the brunt of their rut.

Marcel was quite privvy to the idea for that reason.. Edward, not so much. Their father had it deeply ingrained in him long before he'd passed and Edward inherited their family corporation. The ideal that omegas were money hungry, lowlives. Not to be trusted.

Harry was really trying to butter Marcel up to the idea though, especially now, in the car.

"It's been so long since I've popped a knot, cmon Marcel, I know it's been literal years for you!"

Marcel's face is a crimson color as he listens to his brother blab about finding an omega. "Edward won't be pleased. You know I don't like to go against him."

Harry scoffs. "Marcy, you gotta live a little. You're a grown man. He's not the boss of you."

"We're mated," Marcel says quietly, shoving his glasses up.

"Not really!" Harry exclaims. "It's illegitimate, alphas can't _really_ mate with other alphas." He sighs. "I want kids, Marcel. You and Ed can't give me kids. How does he think we're gonna continue the family lineage? I mean, as much as I love you, I want pups."

Marcel sighs, sinking into his seat. "Why did you bother inviting me to the club to party if you intended on complaining the whole time.."

"Sorry," Harry mumbles. "It's just like.. We don't get away from Ed a lot. I have to get shit off my chest sometimes."

Marcel leans his head against the window. "Yeah.."

It's a quiet ride the rest of the way. Marcel's almost tired when they get out. But he follows Harry inside the stuffy club anyways, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone and everyone.

Harry drags him to the bar, ordering them a round of shots, then another, and another.. Stuff to get them relaxed.

But it doesn't help Marcel, he's scared to death that Harry's gonna just go up and mount the first omega he smells. He doesn't know whether to stay far from him to avoid trouble, or stay close to keep him from it.

He elects to just sit at the bar, on his phone to look unapproachable. He watches Harry doing karaoke, wanting to kill him in this moment.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a hand on his shoulder, and meets the most sultry pair of blue eyes he's ever seen.

"Hiya."


	3. Chapter 3

"We don't have a clear target," Louis says as he drives to the destination. "Madame K said to pick anyone, as long as the job's done."

"You think she's running out of specific targets?"

"I think she's starting to not care about who gets killed and who doesn't," Louis shrugs and William hums, taking his brother's hand in his. "Either way, this type of free choice is hardly given. So, who ever we choose, it has to be a good target."

"Can I choose this time, Lou?" William pouts childishly. "Oh, pretty please?"

The oldest omega grins and nods, always giving into his brother. He liked seeing William happy, sue him.

When they reach the bar, both omegas stick together as they scour the floor and bar for possible victims.

"Let's loosen up a tad," William suggests, always one for the strong taste of vodka. "We always do best under the influence."

"We definitely don't."

"Pish posh, you granny." Louis hears William say as he gets dragged to the stools and is forced to sit and drink for a bit.

They drink for a bit, Louis a bit tipsy and William a little more than drunk. With their eyes scanning the room, eyeing alphas from a distance, William picks out what seems to be an anti-social loner.

He points to the boy with glasses who sat on his phone, and Louis hums in approval. Alone, shy, and probably easy to take home. Perfect.

"Go get him." Louis says as he taps his brother's butt, the youngest twin moving to the man.

"Hiya," William says to the man with curly hair and glasses, his hand on the alphas shoulder. The man looks at him, frightened, and he gives a sultry smile. "You seem a tad lonely."

"N-No," The man says with a gulp, tensing as the omega straddles his lap. "No, I-I have some company."

"You don't have any omega on you, though," William pouts and plays with the boys collar, smiling at the crisp fold of it. He must iron his clothes. "Why's that?"

"I didn't, uhm," Marcel gently moves William's hands away. "I didn't come with an omega. My brother accompanied me, or-well- I may have accompanied him, by the looks of it."

Now, the alpha seemed in deep thought as he stared at the stage. That's when Williams ears hear the deep voice and looks to see the identical copy of the man he's currently with, on stage.

Twins! Oh, Louis would love this!

"I came with my brother too," William drunkenly informs and turns Marcel's face to his, grinning as their noses bump. "He's a granny, doesn't like alcohol, but he does it for me."

"Seems like a, uh, lovely fellow," Marcel mumbles nervously and tries to move the omega off, but William just grabs his hands and plants them on his waist. Now the man was flustered. "Oh, Lord!"

"My name's William," The boy mumbles and giggles. "Remember it, daddy."

"And who's this?" William looks over to see his brother who sways his hips as he walks to them, touching Marcel's shoulder and biting his lip.

"Hi, brother," At this point, Marcel is gobsmacked. Two beautiful, blue eyed omegas? If he wasn't interested before, he is now and his attention is on the two in front of him. "He hasn't told me his name yet."

That's when the new character looks at Marcel, who adjusts his glasses and gives a flimsy grin.

"That's a bit rude," The omega says softly and teasingly, and William rolls his eyes playfully. "Who may you be?"

"Doesn't matter," William says as Marcel stutters to answer. The alpha wanted to keep away from these devils, for the sake of staying on Edwards good side, but also wanted to spend the night with them. "I call him daddy."

"I-I'm Marcel," He says and looks at them. "Marcel Styles."

The name clearly registers in the two boys' minds as their faces show shock and excitement.

"I picked a good one," William mumbles to Louis before biting his lip, and pulling the alpha close. "You busy, Marcel?"

William hears nothing but a short gasp leave his brothers lips and he looks to see the exact copy of Marcel flushed behind Louis.

"And what's going on here?" Harry teases, sniffing Louis scent as he grips the omegas waist. "Who knew you pulled in such cuties, Marcy."

"Oh, I like Marcy." William mumbles, clearly unfazed by the fright on his brother's face and the fact that two strong alphas had them cornered.

"T-Thank you. My mum gave me the nickname," Marcel informs, clearing his throat as William begins to get touchy again. "What-"

"Wouldn't it be nice if they came home with us, Marce?" Harry interjects, thriving off of the omega in his arms although Louis seemed quite unresponsive.

"Harry," Marcel says, and William raises an eyebrow. "You know Edward would be displeased."

"Ed doesn't have to know, we can sneak them in."

"We share a room."

"There's guest rooms." Harry says and Marcel sighs. Just as the youngest alpha is about to respond, Louis grabs his brothers wrist, and yanks him away from the alphas.

"We're leaving," Louis says hotly, flustered by the flirty touches Harry had given him throughout the interaction." Now."

"Alright, alright. Just let me go." Of course Louis does as requested, too out of it to figure his brothers scheme. William instantly lunges at Marcel, stuffing his tongue down the alpha's throat in a heated kiss.

"William Tomlinson!" Louis says, but his brother was in no hurry to release the shy male. Figures, William loved stirring up trouble and it only became more fun when he was doing it to shy people.

He pulls away from the make out, though, and bites his lip at the shocked and heated look on Marcel's face. With Louis yanking him away, William blows a kiss and winks.

"Bye, daddy."

"So," Harry says with a smile. "You still doubt us finding a mate."

Marcel doesn't respond, just focuses on putting his boner down and groans before looking at Harry.

"Uh- Uhm," Marcel sighs, completely effected and excited. "What?"

The next day, Louis had made the two breakfast and glared at William. The twin just gave an innocent look as he ate his eggs.

"You know to abort the mission when there's more than one alpha," Louis scolds. "What if they took advantage of us?"

"Relax," William grumbles. "Marcel is way too shy and innocent for that."

"You know to never doubt an alpha," Louis growls. "Even the shy ones can cause pain, and abuse us. Think, Willy!"

He looks down at his plate as Louis eats, and the oldest sighs.

"I just wanted a night of fun," William whispered. "For once, a night of sexy dancing and hot makeouts without killing would be nice."

Louis sighs, understanding and agreeing with him. It would be nice to be normal, but they just can't be with their record of kills and with the pack's view of omegas being lesser. They had to keep fighting, they had to keep working.

It was their duty.

"I do too, Will," Louis mumbles finally. "I do too."

He just hopes the alphas ignore the events of last night instead of using their power to their advantage and looking for the twins.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they're back in the car, Marcel is practically trembling. "Harry, E-Edward is going to skin me!"

Harry sighs, rolling his eyes as he drives home. "No, he would never hurt you, Marcy. Shush."

"I smell like omega. An omega made out with me!" He says, his face red. He admittedly loved it, but when Edward found out .. He'd be toast. Oh god.

Harry sighs again. "Well, we can take our time getting home and shower while he's asleep."

Marcel shoots him a look. "He won't go to sleep till we're home."

Harry thinks for a minute. "We could go to Liam's?"

"He's in London.." Marcel mumbles. "No."

"Fuck," Harry sighs. "Well, it was nice knowing you, Marcy. Edward's gonna smell you and then kill me cause you're too cute to die."

"Harry," Marcel exclaims. "He won't."

The older brother sighs, looking up at their home as he parks. "I guess we'll see, won't we..?"

Marcel forces Harry to go in first, absolutely terrified. He's shivering as his older brother unlocks the door and lets him in, but his heart absolutely drops when he sees Edward sitting at the table.

"Back in late, aren't we?" Edward says, standing and coming close to them. "And drunk, by the smell of it."

He looms closer to Marcel, and the youngest triplet swears he's going to pass out.

Edward's hands move and he tears up, scared Edward is going to choke him or hit him.

But the oldest boy simply tilts his chin up, his lips gently pressing against Marcel's. He pulls back, his eyes dark.

"Marcel. Explain, and fucking explain quick."

Marcel is full-on crying. "Edward, listen, he came on to me, he put himself on me, I kept pushing him back-"

"He did, we didn't do anything, Edward, we promise." Harry supplements, and Marcel is so thankful those devious twins from the bar left before Harry could do anything. Because, God, they'd be dead right now.

Edward eyes both of them. "You do not ... ever ... go partying without me again. Go get a fucking shower, now. Both of you. Next time, I won't forgive it. Fucking disgusting."

Marcel ducks his head, following Harry to the bathroom, wondering something as they showered. Why had the older twin been so adamant on leaving?

The younger twin, William, was it? He really seemed to want something.

So what had changed their minds?

He follows Harry to bed, snuggling in beside him, regretting having gone out in the first place. Now Edward was very cross with them, and he couldn't get the taste of omega out of his mouth, no matter how many times he brushed his teeth.

And he couldn't stop thinking about the flirtatious little omegas, no matter how hard he willed himself not to.


	5. Chapter 5

"Not only did you _fail_ ," Madame K hisses as her acrylic nails grip their hair. "You put yourselves on the map for these alphas! You wasted your time, and my trust!"

"We're sorry, Madame," William cries as she growls. "Nothing went according to plan that night, we were drunk-"

" _Drunk_?!" She screeches and pushes their head forward, banging them on the wooden desk.

Oh, they've done it now.

"Maybe you need a lesson," She grumbles, and motions to her Angels- omega guards- to open the door. "Sirens must be responsible, not drunk! Take them!"

Days had passed after their meeting and punishment, their bodies bruised and sore. However, the twins were back on the scene. They had to work quickly to get on her good side, and gain their status back.

So, they had murdered a married millionaire- tying him to a hotel bed and mutilating his body. Then, they suffocated a club owner in his own office while taking his money. Lastly, some random alpha fell victim to their drugs and knife slicing. Of course, they kept their heads on straight and left no clues behind.

Still, nothing they did seemed to gain her trust.

Not only that, but William couldn't forget about the shy alpha from the club. William was constantly hoping to find the eyeglass-wearing man sitting at the clubs they went to, but to no avail.

He really liked getting Marcel all flustered, and the kiss was just a bonus for him. He wished Louis understood, but his twin was cold to alphas and the idea of them.

"Can we talk about them now?" William asks as they shop for their needs with their new check. "I have an idea that may get us on Madame K's good side."

"What is it, Willy?" Louis says as he holds up some towels, but the youngest shakes his head and motions to the sheet count and price. Rip off.

"The Styles," William whispers softly. "They're powerful, Louis, could you imagine killing them? That'll tank everything, and leave a vacuum for our movement to take."

Louis eyes him, getting the plan and its point, but not overlooking the fact it was dangerous.

"We could die," Louis says. "Madame K may not like us right now, but she would never approve."

"She doesn't have to know," William says devilishly. "We have years of skill, and experience. We can do this, Lou, trust me."

"Well," Louis sighs as he thinks. "We can always pull out if it gets too much, right?"

"Of course, you know the word we use for aborting." Louis nods, and shrugs.

It seemed like a solid, dangerous, and spontaneous plan, but that's what they loved about their work.

Just then, William's phone rings. He takes it out, motioning for his brother to continue searching for fresh meat.

"William speaking," They continue to shop the aisles, checking off things from their list as Niall rants about his work. "You know our doors are open, Ni. Madame K would love to have another omega on her side."

"And have my ass thrown in jail?" Niall huffs. He was the only friend that knew of The Movement and how the twins were apart of it. He was also an omega, rejected, but still hopeful of finding a mate. He didn't give up that dream like the twins did. "I don't look good in orange, babe."

"Yes, well, neither do we," William notices a familiar hand reaching for the same chicken pack he was reaching for. "But it pays nicely."

He lets Niall yap his ear off about why he could never join, and swats the hand grabbing his pack. He saw it first.

He hears a soft gasp, and he raises an eyebrow before looking up. He's met with green eyes, and his face light up at the glasses framing the man's face.

Oh, his brother would enjoy this- especially since they just discussed the man and his brothers.

"Excuse you," William says and pokes his hip out, using a seductive tone and using his free hand to grab Marcel's shirt and pull him close. "But it's rude to take what others saw first... daddy."


	6. Chapter 6

Marcel's stomach leaps to his throat as his makes eye contact with _him_.. That omega from before. "I-I-I'm sorry please please please let me go I'm not looking for trouble it was a mistake I—" he's panicking as he shoves William away. The _last_ thing he needs is to smell like omega again.

William smirks playfully. "Relax, big boy. I'm just teasing." But the tone of his voice reads something else.. He's wrapping his petite fingers around Marcel's forearm, making him shudder.

"Please don't touch me," Marcel says quickly, pushing his hand away.

William's expression changes to one of curiousity as his hand moves to Marcel's hip. "Why can't I touch you?"

 _He really isn't letting up, is he!?_ Marcel thinks. "B-Because my brother would kill me if I came home smelling like omega—"

He pauses, internally cursing at himself, he should not have told him that, oh god.

William draws back, staring at him. "Why would he kill you, daddy?"

Marcel was quiet, grabbing another pack of chicken. He whimpers when William roughly grabs his hand, his eyes dark.

"I asked you a question."

Marcel panics. "Because h-he doesn't want an omega."

William's face contorts into one of offense. "Why the hell not? How's he expect to have pups? Is he stupid?"

"He thinks omegas are stupid and worthless and money-hungry." Marcel says quietly, shaking his head. "He hates them."

Will restrains himself from rolling his eyes. This really puts a damper on his plans. "But he seemed eager to take us home last night."

"T-That was Harry," Marcel squeaks. "Harry loves omegas. I'm talking about Edward."

"Another brother," William mumbles. Of course, he forgot about that.. The Styles triplets. How would he and Louis ever pull this off?

"I have to go," Marcel says quickly, abandoning the chicken and running out of the store. He hopped in his car, dousing himself in cologne before heading home.

He reached into his pocket for his phone to ask Harry to grab McDonald's on his way home, panicking when he came up empty handed.

"Where's my phone?"  
  


"What do you mean, you lost your phone?" Edward scolds Marcel, pinching his cheek. "And why are you wearing so much cologne? Where's the food?"

Marcel was sweating. "I-I didn't grab it.."

"Why?" Edward snapped, his alpha tone demanding the truth from Marcel. Not that he'd ever lie anyways, he couldn't.

"I-I bumped into that omega from the other day at the store and he kept grabbing on me.." Marcel says, biting his lip. "I pushed him off, but he really was all over me. I panicked. I-I didn't want you to be mad at me so I just left."

Edward stares down at him. "And your phone?"

"I-I don't know," Marcel squeaks. "I really don't!"

Edward groans. "We'll have to track it, I guess. How'd you even lose your damn phone."

Marcel ducked his head. "Sorry. But I promise. Nothing happened between me and that omega."

"I'm trusting you on that," Edward says, nudging him. "Now go shower. You smell."

Marcel nods, hopping in the shower. He retraces his steps in his head, trying to think of where it could be.. But he's grasping at straws. He'll track it later .. But for now.

He towels off and lays on the bed he shares with the other boys, waiting on Edward.

His older triplet comes in a while later, pleasantly surprised. He settles on the bed, hovering over Marcel. "Why are we still naked?"

He flusters. "Wanted to say sorry for stressing you out." He tells him, kissing him shyly.

Edward smirks playfully. "Yeah? Alright then."

He lets out a giggle as Edward nips at his neck, and soon it's more than playing.

They both fall asleep, forgetting the phone and the omegas.


	7. Chapter 7

William squeals when he notices Marcel's phone had no lock. It was odd, and pretty stupid, but exciting for him.

He hasn't told Louis, he kept the prize for himself because he got it all on his own. The alpha had it nearly falling out his pocket, so he easily took it.

"Let's see," William mumbles as he looks at apps, smirking as he clicked the message app. He looked at the names, and clicked the one named 'Ed'. This must be his other brother, and William wanted to know what he was like.

Obviously the man was rude, and unappreciative of everything omegas do for alphas which was enough to grind Williams gears. However, the man had to act different with his brothers, they were all alphas after all.

His eyes scan texts from months back, and gasps when he sees a message about Marcel taking the ruts. So, he was the bottom?

That's cute.

"Oh," William giggles at more texts, seeing ordinary pictures and dominant messages. He begins to get the sense that Marcel must be the push over of the group, easily pliant, and William tsked. Even William dominated him, now that the boy thinks about it. "I'll have to get his inner alpha out before I kill him."

He goes to the messages between him and Harry, feeling utterly amused at the sexual texts and flustered replies. Not only that, but Harry seemed playful and teasing- much like how William is with Marcel.

He locks the phone, stuffing it under the mattress as he hears his brother open the door. He locks eyes with him, and grins sheepishly.

"What're you up to?" Louis asks as he strips to his boxers and goes to grab sweats. He never liked sitting around the home in outside clothes.

"I bumped into Marcel," Louis hums and moves to straddle William, the position always being taken when they cuddle. "Learned about Edward."

"Edward?"

"There's three of them," Will says, and Louis tenses. "Marcel, and Harry are the ones we met. Edward is still a mystery."

To Louis, he is at least.

"There's three alphas?" William hums. "No, absolutely not."

"What?"

"That plan of yours," Louis clarifies. "It won't work. Three alphas? No way, Willy! We'll get murdered ourselves!"

"Calm down, Lou," The youngest says as he rubs his brothers back. "It puts a damper on the plan, yes, especially since Edward apparently hates omegas."

"See!?"

"But that just means it'll take a bit longer to carry out," He says. "Marcel is getting weak, and I'm sure you can get Harry. He loves omegas, he'll be easy. Edward will take time, but we have to gain his trust."

"That's months on end, Will, maybe our whole lives," Louis shakes his head. "It's not that rewarding."

William bites his lip. He didn't want to let this go, he wanted to execute it.

"If we gain the trust of Harry and Marcel, at least Harry, we can cause some small chaos from the inside. Mess with the business, drive off some heat when the authorities catch on to The Movement. We can do more than kill, we can control."

This was the first time Louis saw the power hungry William. To him, William always followed his lead but his brother seemed to want to take the job this time. Not that it was bad, it meant he was growing into his own.

"Alright," Louis says after a minute, figuring that William will just do it without him and they had a pact. They always stick together, even if it meant dying. "We do everything together, yeah?"

The youngest smiles.

"I think Marcel's had enough of us," Louis huffs in agreement. "The next option is Harry."

That night, with Louis out cold and William unable to sleep, the youngest twin thought there was no better way to spend his time than to continue going through Marcel's phone.

During that time, he figured out their work schedules and their weekly routine. Marcel's calendar was filled with plans for each triplet, and William figures he keeps track of everyone's meetings and jobs. What an adorable nerd.

He looks to his left, seeing Louis asleep and snoring softly. He thinks long and hard about how to 'run into' the triplets.

They had decided on Harry who, when looking at Marcel's phone, seemed to have a dinner meeting at a local restaurant. Perfect.

"I guess you're going to be running into him for dinner." He mumbles to the sleeping boy as he locks the phone and yawns. As he falls asleep, he's unaware of the trouble he's gotten himself and Louis into by stealing Marcel's phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward wakes Marcel up the next morning, around 6am.

"Marcy. Get up."

"Huh?" He sits up quickly, rubbing his eyes. He's not used to Edward waking him, he's used to hearing his phone's alarm go off.

Oh right. His phone. "Oh shoot. What time is it?"

"6:30." He sighs. "Why'd you wake me up so early?"

Edward slips on a jacket, shrugging. "So you can get to work on tracking your phone. Which you neglected to do last night."

"I forgot.." He mumbles, getting up and putting on his glasses before leaving the room. He goes downstairs, peeking his head in the kitchen to pester his other big brother. "Hey, Hazza, I'm gonna be in the study. Can you bring me breakfast if you get the chance?"

Harry flashes him a thumbs up without turning from the stove. "Yeah. After I'm through with breakfast, I'm leaving with Ed for a bit. Then I have dinner plans. Are you gonna be okay? I think Ed's busy too."

Marcel nods, shoving up his glasses. "I'm a grown man. I'll be fine.."

"Alright, Marcy. Call if you need anything when I'm gone."

Marcel almost says okay, then remembers his phone. He says nothing, just goes into the study and seats himself at the computer desk. He signs in and gets to work, not that tracking his phone is super hard anyways. All he's got to do is put in his email, and the last place his phone was used appears.

He types in it, groaning in frustration when it tells him that it was last used at the nearby McDonald's, but has been off for nearly 2 hours. So someone definitely had his phone.

He wonders if he can just go in the McDonald's and ask if they've seen anyone with a white phone .. Actually, that'd be stupid of him. Tons of people probably come in with phones, why would the employees bother to remember who had what? There's no way they even could.

He sighs, knowing that all he can do is check up on it every few minutes to see if there's another lead.

***

"Okay, Harry. This is a super important meeting for this whole family, so don't fuck it up. The future of our corporation lies in your hands. Do you understand?" Edward has him by the shoulders, shaking him for emphasis.

"Yes, I understand. I know you think I'm completely stupid, Ed, but I'm not." Harry says in offense. "I can handle this."

"I'm trusting you on that." Edward says, patting his back before shoving him. "Go on."

"Be back here by 10!" Harry calls, walking inside the Italian restaurant, savoring the smell of garlic and tomatoes.

He sees the man he's meant to be talking to, a hulking alpha called Liam.

He slides in the booth across from him, fixing his tie. "Hello there, Mister Payne."

He smiles. "Oh, no need to call me that. Just call me Liam. So, Harry. You were wanting a loan?"

Across the restaurant, William is practically vibrating with excitement. Just seconds ago, he'd knocked a beta waiter unconscious and stolen his uniform, which he thought was very clever on his part.

He swallows, maintaining a calm expression as he approaches Harry and the alpha he's seated with, menus in hand, notepad as well.

"Good evening! Can I start you gentlemen off with some drinks?"

***

Marcel can hardly believe his eyes. "Now why on earth is my phone there?"

The tracker now said his phone was at the restaurant Harry was at currently, having a dinner meeting. So did Harry take his phone? No way he did, his phone was with him yesterday at the store, and Harry couldn't have been at McDonald's early in the morning.. He was making breakfast..

He goes in the bedroom, a frown on his face as he knocks on the wall to grab Edward's attention.

"What?" Edward glances up, brow raised.

"It says my phone is at the restaurant Harry's in. Does he have it? Or?"

Edward shakes his head. "He wouldn't take your phone. Should we go there and try to check it out?"

Marcel shrugs. "Can't hurt."


	9. Chapter 9

William watches the unknown alpha look up at him and smirk. This causes the boy to hold back an eye roll, not wanting to blow this.

He definitely didn't take in that his hatred and sass was high, and hardly controllable.

"I'll have Rosé, thank you." He writes it down and turns to Harry, a smirk on his lips.

"I'll have-" Harry looks up, and stops mid request, his mind racing on the fact that one of the omegas from the club was waiting on him. He clears his throat, and sits up straighter. "I'll have the same, thank you."

 _Don't pull a Marcel, don't pull a Marcel._ Harry thinks.

"Coming right up, alphas." William says in a sultry voice, and Harry's dick twitches. Unlike his younger brother, Harry didn't mind flirting or looking... or anything, for that matter, as long as he didn't get caught by Edward.

In the kitchen, William takes out the wine and his phone- messaging his brother who sat in a corner for backup. The older omega was cautious about two alphas, and had decided to join as a customer with some pocket knives just in case.

After he texted his brother about Harry recognizing him, and getting a response of 'good, makes it easier', he pours the glasses and quickly goes out to the alphas.

"Here you are." He says and set the glasses down with a charming smile.

"You work fast," Harry comments, and William giggles as the alpha watches him. "You must get great tips."

"Well, if its between us," William says mischievously, knowing he had no job at risk since he didnt actually work here. "Sometimes I like physical payment better than cash."

The unknown alpha coughs on his sip, choking a bit at the open statement. Harry, however, only hums and smirks.

Williams never encountered a neutral flirter, someone who didnt openly express their attraction. Harry, here, was a subtle one- but maybe thats because he isnt intoxicated, and hes infront of a businessman.

"I can see why," Harry finally speaks, sitting back as he opens his menu. "Thats a wonderful smell you have."

For the first time, William blushes. He lightly touches his cheek, confused and upset at his bodys response.

"I'll have the chicken parm," Harry says, and William almost forgot about his job. Almost. "Liam?"

"Lasagna, please?" William nods, and writes both down before walking off again.

At this point, his brother is running low on patience. It hasnt been long, no, but if that alpha didnt leave the table, William didnt have a chance in fully getting Harry under his thumb.

"Things I do for love." Louis grumbles, texting his brother to fake a spill Liam. He doesnt get a response, but he decides to wait it out. When he watches his brother walk through the grey doors, they lock eyes.

His brother nods at him and pretends to trip to the side, dumping the chicken parmesan on the man's lap. Louis smiles, and gives a small thumbs up as a sign of approval.

"I am _so_ sorry!" William gushes, pretending to want to help while holding back a laugh. Liam just mumbles a forgiveness, and excuses himself.

Harry, though, stays in his seat, watching the omega set the lasagna down and move the dirty chair to the walking aisle, and grabbing a clean one from an unused table.

"Aren't you supposed to clean that up?" William waves a hand, rolling his eyes before he chuckles.

"I guess, but I'd lose my job if I told the boss about the spill," William easily lies, faking a pout. "And I have no alpha for support, so I can't lose this job."

Harry nods, gullible enough to believe such shit. Figures since he probably thinks a single omega has it ten times harder than a mated one (which isn't false, but that's beyond the point).

Louis sat back, rolling his eyes with a look of disgust.

"So, that's why you were so open at the club," William gives an offended look, taking that the alpha was calling him desperate. He was anything but. "You're unmated, so you kiss and touch any alpha. How brave you are, to go against society's rules."

"Well, sure," William says, recovering his pride, touching the large hand that sat on the table, his fingers grazing the knuckles. "If you, a single alpha, can touch up on my brother, then I can touch up on yours."

"So, since we're both single," Harry confirms, watching the omega's hand with amusement, taking his fingers within his own and locking eyes. "Why not touch up on each other?"

"Careful what you wish for," William says seductively, biting his lip. "You might get your wish, times two."

"That's what I plan for, darling," Harry kisses his knuckles, back of his hand, and wrists before smelling that spot. Both omegas could tell William was getting there. "Smell so good."

Damn, this alpha was enticing but William had to stay focused. He had no time to swoon, he shouldn't even _be_ swooning, so he removes his hand and hums.

"I think my brother would like you." William wasn't lying. He knew Louis would.

"And what're your names, love?" Harry asks, hand moving to gently hold Williams jaw. That got the omega's gears going. He absolutely didn't like being held there unless it was in bed.

Otherwise, he took it as a threat, and it took all of his strength to stop a sneer of displeasure to seep into his features and out his mouth.

"Name's William," He replies instead, pulling back as he drummed his fingers on the table. "And my brother's Louis. Don't forget it, Mister Styles."

The omega stands, adjusting the tight pants with his bum facing the man. When he looks back, the man has dark eyes and is licking his lips at the view.

"I'll get you a new meal."

"I think I want something that isn't on the menu," Harry mumbles. "Just for tonight."

"Tell you what," William says, taking out a pen and tapping the tip against his tongue before offering it as well as his hand. "Give me your number."

Harry hums, doing as requested. "Meet again?"

William smirks, winks, and walks away to the kitchen just as the front doors open to reveal Harry's twins.

"Oh shit," Louis whispers, hurrying to the kitchen to warn his brother. "William!"

The brother looks up, and his arm is quickly taken before he's yanked into the storage closet. There, the naked beta sat- tied, gagged, and awake.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Louis grumbles, hiking one pant leg and stuffing a harsh kick to the beta's face to knock him out again. "Marcel is here, and I assume that big ass alpha with him is Edward."

William's eyes widen, anxiety high as he yanks out Marcel's phone. Louis' eyes widen at the new object, and squeaks.

"What the fuck?!"

"I took it off Marcel when we went shopping, figured it held good information," He takes out his, saving the two alphas number and sending himself some screenshots- the calendar, especially- before deleting the text thread and his own numbers and shutting the phone off. "Let's get out of here."

"Get changed, you arse!" Louis screeches softly, feeling disrespected by his brother's secret. They would discuss this at home.

William listens, his wolf cowering to the more dominant omega as he quickly strips and dresses in his casual clothes. He drops Marcel's phone next to the unconscious beta, and they rush out through the back.

"It has to be here somewhere, Edward!" He hears Marcel shout as loud stomps storm to the back just as they slip through the heavy doors- their feet carrying them around to the front and hurrying down the sidewalk towards their home.


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know how you expect me to go about this, Marcel," Edward snaps, trying to look calm. "Try to get a more specific location. I'll walk around and see if anyone has it out." He whispers, handing Marcel his phone.

Marcel fumbles with Edward's phone for a minute, before pulling up an app which tracks his phone to a pinpoint.

He watches as Edward walks down the row where Harry is sitting, shaking his head as the middle triplet nearly chokes on his wine. Edward merely shushes him before walking over to another row.

Marcel turns, watching as the dot on the screen that signifies him shifts, closer to the big red dot - his phone. He slowly follows it down the hall where the bathrooms are.

He comes to a standstill in front of a supply closet, looking around to make sure no workers were around before slipping inside.

He turns on the flashlight on Edward's phone, ready to dig through boxes and bags to find his phone.

Not ready to see a naked, bound, and gagged beta on the floor... His phone beside him in a pile of clothes.

"What on earth!" He unties the beta, gently slapping his cheeks to wake him.

"Help!" He immediately screams, and Marcel covers his mouth.

"It's okay! I'm not here to hurt you, I just woke you up! I need you to get dressed, okay? You're kinda.. Kinda naked right now." He says in a soothing voice, his alpha tone making the beta listen.

He dresses, and Marcel reclaims his phone from the ground. No way the tied up, unconscious guy had his phone. There was something else.

"Hey," he says, not looking at the beta out of sheer embarrassment. "Uh, do you.. by any chance.. see the person who knocked you out?"

The beta scoffs. "I did! It was two scrappy omegas, they overpowered me and knocked me out! Why was I naked! Did they do something!?"

Marcel shakes his head. "I don't think so.. I think whoever did it borrowed your uniform."

He scoffs, fixing his outfit as he stands. "Thanks for untying me. I'm filing a report on this! Stupid omegas, think they can get away with whatever they want.." He storms out, mumbling to himself.

Marcel suddenly remembers that Edward is still looking for his phone, so he snaps to his feet, walking around the restaurant till he finds him.

Edward pulls him into a booth, leaning close. "You find it?"

Marcel nods, waving his phone, giving Edward his back. "Yes. Beside an unconscious, naked and gagged beta."

"What!" Edward says a bit loudly, earning them some looks. He ducks his head. "What?"

"He said two omegas knocked him out. I think whoever stole my phone was behind it. I also think they borrowed the beta's uniform, for some reason." Marcel whispers.

"This doesn't make sense."

"Let's talk it over when we get home."

The two of them are waiting on Harry when he gets home, unsurprising to the middle brother. The meeting was a big deal to them.

"So?" Edward says.

"Went well," Harry replies. "I'm headed for a shower. Oh, Marcy! You have your phone?" He says in surprise.

"Y-Yeah.." He nods. "I'll come upstairs with you and explain."

After a few minutes, the two of them are standing in the shower, Marcel standing in the corner, thinking over everything.

"That's insane," Harry says, having mused over the situation himself. "Oh, guess who works there? That cute omega who was all over you at the club!"

Marcel freezes. "What? I didn't see him."

"Really? He waited on me. His brother was there too."

"I would have seen him. Ed and I looked all over the restaurant." Marcel says, puzzled.

"Guess you missed him," Harry says, and that's the end of the conversation.

But not the end of Marcel's thoughts. He can't stop thinking about it.

Something... didn't add up.


	11. Chapter 11

"We are _never_ doing anything that risky again!" Louis shouts as soon as they're in their home. William winces at the volume, but nods in agreement.

"Alright-"

"And don't you _ever_ hide shit from me," Louis sneers, and the younger omega flinches. "I've never done anything for you to distrust me, William, and the fact that you kept something so damn _major_ to the plan is beyond my comprehension. Shame on you."

"Lou-"

"Don't _Lou_ me," He grumbles. "Sleep on the couch tonight. You're in time-out."

William whines, his inner wolf bowing in submission and asking for forgiveness, but his brother just ignores him and goes up to their room. The younger twin really did it this time, he really hurt Louis.

He was just so caught up in playing- outsmarting the alpha that he found so cute- and he wanted that phone for himself. He didn't realize that it would be such a big thing.

But, of course, William was short sighted when it came to details and actions. That's why Louis handled it, that's why he needed Louis, and tonight proved it.

William grabs a blanket from the hall closet and lays on the couch after stripping to his panties, his stomach in knots and his heart horribly tugging at his emotions.

He stares at the paper in his hand, biting his lip as he looks at the numbers that made up Harry's phone number. He crumples it up, and tosses it on the ground.

He didn't want to continue this if it tore he and Louis apart.

The next morning, he wakes up to the smell of food and wipes the sleep from his eyes. He stands soon enough, and walks to the kitchen to see Louis making them food.

"Brother?" He whispers softly, unsure if their fallout was still occurring. "Lou?"

"Sit, William," He does, and his brother sets their plates down. "That number you got last night, where is it?"

"On the floor by the couch," William says, not touching his plate. "Why?"

"We'll continue with the plan," Louis says, and William nods. "But we have to be extra cautious now. Last night might have put us in danger so we have to take it a bit slow."

"What about Harry's number?"

"You can text him, but don't give him any personal information without checking with me," William nods, willing to do anything to fix this. "Stay off Edward's radar, and leave Marcel alone for a bit. We've terrorized that man enough, for now."

"Okay."

"Now eat," Louis says, and holds his hand from across the table. "I need well for this, for me."  
  


"He says work is a bit boring," William mumbles as he and his brother sit in their panties. Its been about a week, and William had gained Harry's trust after having late night messages and facetime calls during his breaks at work. The omega covered his own lack of work by saying he got fired for the spill, which the alpha believed. "Asked what I was doing."

"Tell him you're with me," Louis smirks, rubbing his face in Williams neck. "We can make things a bit exciting for him."

"Louis," William tsked. "You said to be cautious."

"He won't tell Edward, and I'm sure he's a very sexual alpha," William mumbles in agreement, remembering the horny texts Harry had sent him. "Just a picture, Willy, won't hurt."

William hummed, texting Harry a suggestive message and waiting on a response. Meanwhile, Louis straddled his younger brother and that's when William smelled it.

Slick.

"Louis," William gasped as his brother moved his hips to create friction, making the younger omega moan. "Why're you wet?"

"I haven't gotten a single touch in weeks, Willy, why not knock out two birds with one stone?"

Now that he thinks about, William hasn't gotten off in weeks either and the fact that Louis was doing this only made his sexual frustration more noticeable.

Both omegas soon forget about Harry as they grind, their lips locked in a heated makeout and moans filling the room. When his phone buzzes, Louis grabs the phone and unlocks it.

_What're you suggesting? ;) xx_

The older brother smirks and decides to take a picture of their rubbing cocks, both hard and leaking with the tips sticking through their matching black panties. He sends it to the man.

_I'm suggesting a real big alpha come and fill us with their knot._ _.._

He looks at his brothers dreamy-eyed state.

His eyes were hooded, head laying against the sheets with his mouth slightly open. Louis chuckles, moving faster and harder.

"Louis!" He says loudly, his hands gripping Louis' arse.

"Come on, Willy," He says, grunting in pleasure but moving off to lay down on his back. "On my face, love, you need it."

For the rest of the time, the buzzing phone was forgotten and so were the results of their mingling.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry groans in frustration once he realizes the naughty twins he's been texting are probably taking care of the little issues they had. And now he had a very big one and wasn't sure what to do with it.

The idea of knotting the pretty omega twins got him very riled up. God, it'd been so long. He wanted it baaaaad.

He sighs, going to the sinful picture that William had sent him, unzipping his pants. He took a picture of his swollen cock, sending it to him.

_Look what you did, naughty boy. Got me so hard and now you're ignoring me. Wanna knot you so bad, fuck.._

He stares at the picture, slowly jerking himself. He nearly jumps out of his skin when the door opens, but settles when he sees it's only Marcel.

"H-Harry!" Marcel covers his eyes, walking towards the closet blindly. "Why on earth are you doing that!"

"Come here, Marcy!" Harry says, waving him over. "I have to show you the yummiest picture ever."

Marcel, of course, comes over, his whole face red as he looks at the lewd picture on Harry's phone. "Who is that..!?"

"William and Louis. Those little twin omegas. God, they're so delicious. I wish Edward wasn't such a prick. I'd be over there, fucking them so hard.." Harry groans, his dick twitching. Marcel tries not to look.

"S-So.."

"So what? I'm kinda busy, Marcy, sorry."

Marcel coughs. "Harry.. I'll take your knot. If you'd like. I can see how much you want it."

Harry kisses Marcel's nose, gently rubbing the crotch of his slacks. "Aw, baby. You don't have to do that~ I know you're real horny too. How about you help me give those naughty omegas payback? Lemme see it."

Marcel bites at his lip as he shakily unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, his cock peeking out as it laid flush against his tummy.

"Whoa, Marcy. Super horny." Harry laughs deviously, scootching closer and pulling Marcel's pants down. He playfully strokes his cock, smirking as Marcel moans. "Look at how big and pretty you are. Can I take a picture?"

Marcel nods, holding his dick as Harry took a quick picture. He watches as Harry gets a picture of his own as well, then sends them.

"Wonder how they'll feel about all that. Bet they're asleep right now. Probably got each other so worked up and got tuckered out." He sighs, pressing his cock against Marcel's. "I wanna fuck them so bad."

"I do, too.." Marcel admits, moaning. "More than anything. But you know we can't."

"I will," Harry insists. "One of these days. I'll knot them both."

"I won't come to your funeral .." Marcel mumbles, kissing him sloppily. "After Ed kills you."

"Naw. I'll bring him round." Harry says, smirking. "Just wait."

Edward groans when he finds his younger brothers all sweaty and worn out in bed, wondering what had provoked whatever happened.

He went over to the nightstand, plugging in his phone, raising a brow when Harry's phone vibrated.

_mmmm daddy. would love to have you and marcy inside me at the same time. so big._

His blood is boiling. God, he fucking wishes he had Harry's passcode but of course he keeps it under ridiculous protection.

But he would be strangling his younger brother as soon as he woke up. Without a doubt.


	13. Chapter 13

Its the next day, and no message from Harry has popped up on Williams screen. He pouts the whole day- through shopping, cuddling, and sex.

And, while they're on this alphas bed, Louis letting the man enjoy his taste and scent, William couldn't help but to check his phone.

Nothing.

He sighs, taking the pillow and waiting for this guy to come up for air. There was a reason they took one alpha.

The men always failed to give them equal amount of attention, finding one more appealing than the other. That left the neglected brother to make their move for the murder.

So, that's why William had the alphas stored gun- which he drunkenly showed them as a way to brag. It didn't impress them.

When the man came up for air, William sitting beside him, the younger boy put the pillow to his face and pushed him down on the bed.

Louis was quick to grab the gun, taking off the safety and putting it directly over the pillow as the alpha growled and clawed Williams arms. He pulled to trigger, the sound being silenced by the fluff, and watched the pillow take a dark crimson color and the mans body go lax.

"I'll get some q-tips and bandages," William nods, ignoring the wounds on his arm and the blood pouring from them. "Here, love."

They cleaned under the man's nails and face, taking any DNA of theirs from the body, before wrapping Williams arms. They get dressed, and William sighs.

"He'll message you, don't stress it."

That night, when they got home, William convinced Louis to take a picture with him. Maybe it would entice the man.

They kneeled in front of the mirror, their bare asses facing the glass so Williams arm wouldn't have to show. They turn their heads to show their faces, not caring about being identified, and William snapped the picture.

_Daddy?_   
  
  


William never got a response back. Its been days and no new text from Harry. He bites his lip, bouncing on Louis' cock as he whines.

"Lou, why isn't he answering? I know he enjoyed it," Louis sighs, taking the phone and tossing it. "So did Marcel."

"Can you focus on us right now?" He gives a sharp thrust to Williams prostate, and flips them over. He pulls out of him, straddling his younger brother and riding him.

That's how they handled sex, constant switching until they cum because the fill was what they each craved.

"I swear, those alphas are your new obsession."

"So what if they are?" William moans, moving his hips and gripping the sheets while Louis scratches his chest. "They're yours too."   
  
  
  


"Did he ever respond to you?" Louis asks William as they enter the club. They had decided to get a kill tonight so Madame K wouldn't question them.

"No," William frowns, checking his phone but nothing pops up. "I'm so getting off to their cocks tonight, though."

"I am too so don't be stingy," William rolls his eyes. "I've never wanted to take a knot before, but I'll gladly take theirs."

"You and I both."

They skip the drinking, going straight to the dance floor and grinding on each other. They make sure to kiss and touch each other just enough to produce some slick, making their scent more powerful.

"Who's looking?" William asks as he moans, licking Louis' jugular as the older twin grunts.

"An alpha in an expensive suit," Louis mumbles, grabbing his brothers ass and rolling his hips for friction. "Real handsome, and tall."

"We can take him." Louis hums in agreement, tugging Williams hair and stuffing his tongue into the omegas mouth.

After a few minutes, a man Louis hadn't previously described stepped to them. He was short, beer-bellied, and nearly balding.

He reeked of money, and privilege.

"Wanna get out of here?"

William grabs his brother's hips, raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you think we want to?"

"You're omegas," The man growls, and the two boys frown. "I suggest you listen, and give me what I want before I leave and let another alpha take you. An alpha that will harm you."

Louis flared his nostrils, but took the man's hand. Oh, he was going to enjoy this one. William follows, hands clutching his brother's shirt but his face was showing nothing but pure hatred.

"Excuse me," They stop walking at the new voice, deep and calm. "I believe they're with me."

"No alpha would leave _these_ omegas by themselves," The short man huffs. "You deserve to have them taken from you. Now, move."

Louis takes a deep breath when he takes the alphas face. The one who was looking at them while they were dancing, but its also the eldest Styles.

They were fucking screwed.

"No, you move," Edward growls, clenching his fist as he towers over the other alpha. "I saw them first. They're mine. Now, get moving or face a hospital visit caused by yours truly."

The older alpha grumbles, lets Louis go, and leaves the three to themselves.

"Are you-"

"Edward Styles," The man says firmly with a disgusted look on his face as he adjusts his suit. "And you two are the omegas that have my brothers wound up."

How'd he know?


	14. Chapter 14

"Harry, pray tell, who is this person on your phone calling you daddy?" Edward asks his brother as soon as he wakes up, voice laced with acid.

"O-Oh, just Marcel," Harry says quickly. "You know."

He shoves Harry against the wall, growling loudly. "I don't appreciate you lying to me. How many times have I told you, Harry? _No. Omegas._ "

Harry pushes him off. "I'm allowed to do whatever I want, Edward! I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you ordering me around. I want to flirt with omegas. I want to talk to omegas. For fuck's sake, at least they're kinder than you. I'm sick of bottoming for you! And I know Marcel is sick of both of us."

Edward glares. "Is this really how you feel?"

Harry glares back. "You know it is! I need an omega! And I have two that are willing and eager to talk to me _and_ Marcel! I'll be damned if you think I'm gonna pass them up just because of your little grudge."

Edward backs away from him, staring at him for a minute, before throwing up his hands. "Fine."

But as Harry leeaves the room, he has other thoughts on his mind.

***

Edward has the two little omegas both by the shoulders, forcing the two of them out of the club.

"You two are going to be sorry." He hisses, forcing them into his car and shutting the door.

Louis is freaking out. Absolutely panicking. Sure, Edward was only one alpha, but he was very strong, and he hated omegas. It's not like they could seduce him. Or overpower him.

"What are you doing with us?" William demands, and Louis gives him a panicked look.

"What should I be doing with you two?" He hisses, and William kicks the back of his seat.

"Let us go, you prick!"

Edward doesn't react. He just keeps driving.

Eventually, they end up at a motel, and he forces them inside of a room.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Louis asks again; and again, Edward answers with, "What do you think I should do?"

William glowers at him, ever feisty. "You're gonna fuck us, aren't you? That's why you brought us here."

Edward gives him a look of offense, laughing. "You really think so?"

Louis and William give him a look of question, and he rolls his eyes.

"No. I want answers. I want to know what business you omega sluts have with my brothers."

Louis glances at Will. "Nothing. We just want to fuck, like anyone else at a club. Harry and Marcel are fit as fuck. Not our fault you won't let them off their leash."

Edward growls and both omegas pale a bit. "Listen here. I will pay you both to leave town. Permanently. Drop all this. Never talk to my brothers again. Give me a number."

Louis swallows, exchanging looks with William before facing Edward again.


	15. Chapter 15

With one look, and a defeated mind, the twins look at Edward.

"Everything," William says and the alphas eyes widen. "If we have to leave, we want everything you have put in that bank account."

"Why, you greedy little-"

"Lay a hand on him," Louis says calmly when Edward takes a step towards them. His face was neutral, and his body was relaxed. Calm, but William knew the storm was brewing. "I fucking _dare_ you."

Louis would toss any plan overboard if his brothers safety was in danger, and he knew William would do the same for him. That's what made them a deadly combo, their loyalty.

The mans nostrils flare, his hands clenched, but he moves away. A submission in sorts, and both omegas knew that never happened before with how dominant Edward is.

"Half," He says finally. "I'll give you half."

Louis looks at William, seeing the upset and hurt as he opens his mouth to agree.

"We don't want your money," Louis says quickly, and both look at him with confusion and shock. "We worked hard to have your brothers in our bed, and we aren't throwing all that away."

Edward crosses his arms and glares at him, William smirking and gaining a new confidence.

He won't have to give up Marcel.

"You wont be freeloading if that's what you think," Edward grumbles as he thinks. "You do what omegas are supposed to do, wait on us three hand and foot, and my brothers will be your pay. If you worked _so_ hard before now, you'll continue to."

"And you?" William asks. "How will you pay us?"

"You live, eat, and sleep within our home," Edward grumbles, unhappy with the thought but he certainly wasn't going to offer his body to these lowlives. "Deal?"

"Deal," Both boys say and shake his hand. "When do we start?"

"Be ready by tomorrow."

The omegas were let go after that, driven home after convincing Edward to do so- he would need to know where they lived for tomorrow anyway.

"Where are we putting our weapons?" William asked as they shut the door, the car driving off.

"Leave them with Niall," Louis mumbled. "He's held them before when we went on vacations."

"That's true," William nods as he takes off his clothes. "You ready for the new home? Pack the poisons and some ankle knives for the stay."

"Willy," Louis mumbles, wanting to address the pink ass elephant in the room. "Do you think our emotions will hold?"

"What emotions?" William says as he walks to the bathroom. "We have none when it comes to _them,_ remember?"

As the door shuts, and the shower starts, Louis shakes his head. Both omegas knew that wasn't true, but they were hoping for it to be when the time comes.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry sighs, staring at the bedroom ceiling. It had been nearly three weeks since Edward had confiscated his phone, and he missed talking to William and getting cute nudes from him. He hated Edward right now.

Marcel sighs as he puts his clothes into his closet. "Get over it, Hazza. They're gone."

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and Harry's bolting up. "Did we order food?"

"No..." Marcel shakes his head. "Let me go get that." He runs downstairs, ready to answer the door — before Edward cuts in front of him and answers it before him.

"Hello, omegas."

Marcel's skin crawls. Omegas? What?

Louis and William step inside, both of them carrying suitcases. They both look around, William smiling coyly as he meets Marcel's eyes.

"Hello, daddy."

"Ah ah. Stop." Edward commands them, and they both drop their bags, standing in front of him.

"I got you both a welcoming gift. Since you are my pets from now on," he says, and Marcel gets chills from the words. Doesn't sound welcoming.

Edward pulls a box out of his jacket pocket, presenting two leather collars. "Lean forward." He tells them, and they both obey. (Albeit with pouts on their faces.)

He puts the collars on them, then pulls a remote from his pocket.

"There's something very interesting about these collars." Edward says plainly, and William tilts his head. Louis opens his mouth to stop him, but he's already spoken.

"What's that?"

He's on the floor in a second, clawing at the collar as it shocks him. "Fuck, fuck, stop it!"

"From now on, you are to address me as Master. And you do not speak to me unless you are spoken to." He growls, putting a foot on William's back.

Louis is growling, but he stops himself as Edward holds up the remote again. "Watch it."

He swears. Edward's death will be slow and painful.

"Marcel, get Harold, will you? He should be pleased about this."

Marcel stares for a minute. "Marcel." He forgets how to walk. "Marcel!"

He suddenly jumps, running upstairs.

"Who was it?" Harry asks as he enters the room, and Marcel coughs. "L-Louis and William. Edward has them like dogs, it's awful, Haz." He says in one breath, whispering.

"Really!" Harry is running downstairs. Sure enough, the omega twins are kneeling on the floor, their collars now leashed and being tugged by Edward.

"It's a present." Edward tells Harry. "I brought you a present."

Harry is most definitely off put. He doesn't know what to think.

"Such good little pets." Edward whispers to the twins, but they can all hear the sarcasm. "Obeying me like dogs."


	17. Chapter 17

Their skin burned with humiliation, and William had closed his eyes, working hard on fighting back tears. He's never had to face this, any type of degrading misdeeds, because he and his brother always got the last laugh.

Louis, however, wasn't tearing up. He was hot, angry and burning with hatred. He was already working on Edward's murder, even Harry's and Marcel's for letting this happen.

He thought, for a second, they were different than their big brother. They weren't.

"Edward, that's enough," He hears Harry say and feels the leash get taken. "You may like this, but I do not. Marcel does not."

"This was a part of the deal we made."

"Deal?" Both alphas say.

"Oh, yes," Edward smiles and squats to the omegas height, yanking their heads up to look at Marcel and Harry. "Tell them. Tell them what they exactly mean to you."

He keeps his eyes on Harry, knowing how much these two devils meant to him. He knew it'd break Harry's heart, but he had to snap him into reality.

"We made the deal," William strains after Edward zaps them. "To do this because we wanted you, and Marce in bed."

The youngest alpha blushes, eyes wide and fists clenched at seeing William letting a single tear fall.

"O-Oh..." He says breathlessly. "This still doesn't excuse you, Eddy."

"Know your place, Marcel," Edward growls and stands. "I'll put one of these on you, you ungrateful runt. I'm done here. Enjoy your new slaves."

_Slaves._

The omegas felt ashamed for lowering themselves to that word. Their mother would shake her head in disownment if she were to see this.

"Stand up," They hear Harry say. "He's gone now, you can stand."

They listen, slowly standing but keeping their heads down.

"Please don't act all submissive," Marcel winces and removes the leashes. "Not when he's gone, at least."

"Come, we'll show you to your room," They go to grab the omegas bags, but the boys quickly move to do it themselves. They were supposed to cater, not the alphas. "We can help..."

"Just show us our room," William snaps. "We've been through enough, and it's only been five minutes."

Both alphas could hear, smell, and see the shame that raked over William. Honestly, it tore them up- Marcel especially because this is his _first_ omega. He wanted to protect the boy, but against Edward?

He simply couldn't, and he knew Harry felt the same when it came to watching Louis suffer.

"I promise it's an actual room." Marcel whispers, as he walks with him, Louis walking ahead with Harry.

"Alright." No daddy, no Marcel, no nothing. Marcel was upset, feeling like he did something wrong to deserve that lack of a title.

When the alphas showed them the guest room, a few halls down from the Masters, they were rushed out by the twins. When the door shut, William ran to the connected bathroom.

He locked it, and screamed as he fell to his knees. The collar was burning his skin, and his whole being felt torn down to nothing just by what Edward did to them.

He was independent, confident, sexually open, free, and liberated. But this collar on his neck, the rules given, and the display of them being _dogs_ had him feeling how his omega ancestors felt centuries before his time.

He was a slave now, and that thought alone hurt his heart. He figured it'd be tough, but nothing on this level- nothing to mentally torture and remind him of his position even when a days work is done or while out in public.

On the other side, his brother was sobbing with the deadliest poison in his hand. He could end it, right at dinner, he could. He could end all of them, but he wanted Edward to be tortured.

He wanted to dismember him in tiny parts- a hand one day, a foot another- so he wouldn't bleed out too much, have the alpha watch his brothers die and live for a few days to feel the agonizing pain of the separation. He wanted the alpha to be leashed and obey them and other omegas, to make him their sex slave and care for them on hand and foot.

He wanted Edward Styles, the alpha of the alpha triplets, to fall to his knees in front of the very thing he despises and he wanted it to be live.

He will end this man, he will end him for this, but not right now.

Right now, he had sex to do, a brother to comfort, and domestic work to get done.

"All juicy rewards come with discomfort and massive patience..." He whispers, William hearing him.

"All good Sirens find comfort and patience when the situation has none..." He relays the chant they were taught at initiation.

"The Movement will rise..."

"And alphas will fall." They finish, determined.

_Hell hath no fury like an omega scorned._


	18. Chapter 18

Marcel sat on the back porch, bawling his eyes out while Harry coddled him. "It's.. It's just not any fair! F-First he denies us omegas, then treats the ones we really want like complete rubbish! I can't handle this, Hazzy! I'd rather not have them at all then have them treated like this!"

Harry presses kisses into his hair. "Baby, it'll be okay. We can do something. We can't let Ed boss us around anymore. We're 27, for Pete's sake! We'll.. We'll do something. We can move, o-or something.. I.."

"We can't move.." Marcel sniffs. "We have no money. No where to go."

Harry sighs. "We'll figure it out. Firstly.. I wanna check up on the boys. And take those fuckin collars off them."

"We can't!" Marcel cries. "Edward has the keys to them."

"Fuck." Harry sighs. "Let's just bring them some food. I'll be damned if they have to sit through dinner with Edward. He'd probably make them cook and then eat out of dog bowls. What a sadist."

The younger brother stands. "Yeah.. There's.. There's chicken soup in the fridge. We can reheat it, they must be starved."

"And some tea.."

"Yeah, that.."

They go into the kitchen, putting two bowls and two cups of tea on a tray, sneaking into the omegas' room.

Harry locks the door, before knocking on the en suite bathroom's door. "Louis? William? It's Harry and Marcel. We brought soup.. And some tea."

Louis glowers at Will as he unlocks the door, peeking out, his eyes red.

"Oh, heavens.." Marcel gasps, his heart breaking. "William, please come here, please. I'm so sorry. Come here, I have tissues."

It's Marcel's soft and warm alpha voice that draws William out, wanting nothing more than to sit on the bed where Marcel was and drink lots of warm tea.

He sits on the very edge of the bed, letting Marcel blot away at his damp cheeks as he held the warm cup in his cold little paws.

"I'm so sorry. God. Just say the word and I'll let you go. I'll cut this collar right off you and you can run away from here." Marcel whispers, teary eyed.

"I don't want that." William says. "I want to stay here. I have to. For you." For Edward. He has to stay for Edward, god, what he'll do when that time comes. His throat burns. "But I'm not objecting to losing the collars."

Marcel looks at Harry, who hands him a pair of scissors. It takes a bit of work, but soon, Marcel has the collar off, and William feels like he can finally breathe again.

"I'm so sorry. He is insane, never in my life did I think he'd go this far." Right now, Marcel is crying more than Will has this whole time.

Louis still hasn't left the bathroom. Harry feels like it may be best to leave him. His face is beet red with anger, even still.

"Louis.. Your.. uh.. collar.."

Louis storms out, standing in front of Harry with his head held high. They said he didn't need to act submissive if Edward wasn't here, he sure as fuck wouldn't. The anger he had felt in the bathroom fills him with a furious pride, he still can't believe he's here, submitting to these alphas. But he knows the longer he stays, the more motive he has, the more fuel.

He doesn't look Harry in the eye, though, he can't. He stares at the wall as Harry clips his collar off, and then goes over to Will to sit and cuddle with him, literally kicking Marcel off the bed.

The weak alpha thinks nothing of it though, he figures he deserves it. And it's best to leave them be, let them have their tea and be angry. For what Edward had done thus far was enough to make Marcel want to seriously _hurt_ him as well.

He pulls Harry out of the room, sighing. "Guess we've done all we can for now."


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a long hour at the triplets home. Louis swears he has high blood pressure now, and he only gets more furious when seeing the horrible effect Edwards actions had on his brother.

He may not have been able to stop that man with the collars, but he'll surely be more cautious with whatever he offers. The twins weren't the only heartless people in the house, and they had to make sure they didn't fall for any of his schemes.

"Come, Willy," He says as he takes in the time. Eight, and they've finished what the alphas brought up. "We have to fix them dinner."

"Okay." William mumbles and blows his nose one last time before standing. He doesn't care about his appearance, neither does Louis, as they head out the room and downstairs to the kitchen. There, sitting at the kitchen table, were three alphas.

"Glad you finally decided to come down," Edward grumbles, the cut collars on the table. He had just gotten a harsh talking to, and had rules laid out for him. The consequence of breaking them?

Being a rejected alpha.

If it wasn't enough for his brothers to say they'd leave him, unmate him, for _omegas,_ the fact of being rejected was surely.

"Don't speak to them," Harry says softly. "You have no right."

"I make the money here, I got them to come," Edward growls in his alpha tone. "I will do as I please."

As the omegas get out food to make beef stew, for a cold winters day, William and Marcel lock eyes.

The omega still looks hurt, but the expression of a broken being was gone and replaced. The alpha smiles softly at him, one William returns, and he turns to his bickering brothers.

"Enough," Marcel says. "No more of that sadist business. That's all we want."

"And you'll get what you want." Edward grumbles, but both alphas knew he had something up his sleeve. Something that would torture the omegas without breaking the rules.

"What're you looking at?" Edward snaps at Louis, who grips the chopping knife harder. "Do your job, slave."

"Ed!"

"Your knives are awfully sharp." Louis interjects, purposely giving himself a small wound on his finger before sucking the blood off. He doesn't say more, just lets it float in the air.

William hums in agreement though.

"You know what they say," He sings out as he prepares. "An omega with a knife is not to be provoked."

"Are you threatening me?" Edward growls and stands with the thought of choking them both. Neither of the younger triplets say anything, watching how this works.

As the alpha steps closer, Louis doesn't turn to take aim but throws the knife with furious force. It skims the man's Gucci sleeve and stabs into the wall behind him.

Now everyone's quiet. William knew it would happen. This man keeps pressing Louis' buttons, all the right ones, and he'll find himself dead if he doesn't stop.

"You're lucky I took pity at the last moment," Louis mumbles. "I could have ended you, right here and now, but I didn't. Instead, I choose to make you a fine dinner and spare your evil life."

The omega dumps the veggies into the broth before facing a shocked Edward.

"Now, aren't you thankful?" The man clenches his hand at the teasing tone, but the sinister smirk is soon off the omegas face and replaced with a cold stare. "Say thank you, Eddy. There's always more knives."

It was their turn now. They were humiliating him. It may seem small, but Edward hated having to give his graces to people at such a lower level than him.

"Thank you." He grits out, and Louis smiles.

"Now, go sit in the dining room- all of you. I like cooking in peace, and none of you are giving it. Shoo."

The alphas leave, Edward plotting a way to get them back for this. Not only was he planning to show who actually ran this, he wanted to know where that omega learned such aim.

"He had it coming," Louis says as he takes the knife out of the wall and washes it. "Lucky I didn't nip the sleeve, I was planning to leave a little damage."

"I know," William says as he kisses his brothers neck, stirring the pot. "Don't expose your talents so much next time."

"Okay."

They serve the alphas dinner, listening to Harry and Marcel praise them while Edward just stays quiet.

"I think," Harry says. "I'm spending the night in the omegas room. How about you, Marcy?"

The youngest alpha blushes, knowing very well what could happen while there. He looks at William who gives a seductive smirk and wink.

"Yes, yes," Marcel nods. "Definitely."

"What about me?" Edward frowns.

"You will be sleeping by yourself tonight for what you did today," Harry says. "Maybe you'll think next time."

"Hopefully there isn't a next time." Marcel mumbles as they finish eating, going upstairs with the omegas as Edward sits alone.

He didn't think this would happen- his brothers abandoning him. As hard and cold as he was, he still had a deep love for those two alphas. To see them outcast him hurt deeply, and the fact that they chose those twins over him only put salt in the wound.


	20. Chapter 20

It's about 10pm when Marcel nudges Harry, yawning a bit. "I'm tired, Hazzy. Are we still gonna go in the twins' room?"

Harry gets a smirk. "Yeah. Dare I say we may stay in there every night from now on." He pauses. "As long as they're fine with it!"

He holds out a hand and Marcel pulls him up, humming. "Should we bring them something to snack on?"

"There's biscuits in the cupboard."

Marcel runs in the pantry, returning a minute later with a box of sugar cookies. "Okay. Hold these."

He hands them to Harry, running into the kitchen again, returning with a tray of tea. He follows Harry to the room, standing straight as he knocks.

Louis opens the door with a dark look on his face, but eases up when he sees it's just Harry and Marcel. "Hey."

Harry shakes the box of cookies. "Can we come in? Marcy's got tea."

William peeks out behind Louis, eyebrows raised. "Tea? Move, Lou. Let them in."

Harry steps inside once Louis moves, sitting the cookies on the nightstand, and Marcel puts down the tea. "Here we go."

Marcel takes a seat on the spacious bed, and immediately, William curls up to him, holding a cup of tea.

"How sweet you are," William smirks a bit, kissing Marcel's temple. "You make the best tea."

Marcel flusters and mumbles a thank you, thinking in his head of what he wanted to do to this tiny omega. Put his mark on his neck and run away with him, hide him and protect him from all the bad things in this world.

"I'm flattered, daddy, but I don't need protection." William says with a playful tone, and Marcel pales.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"You did." The omega smiles. "But I find it cute, honestly.. Your alpha is showing for once."

Marcel tries not to take offense.. He knows he's a rather weak alpha.

"Aw." William kisses his nose, smirking at his pout. "I didn't mean that as a jab or anything. Just meant.. I like it."

Harry eyes Marcel, suddenly jealous of all the attention he's getting. He turns to Louis, leaning casually against the wall. "I'd love to mark that pretty throat of yours. And pin you down.. Stuff you with my pups."

He receives a harsh glare and a kick to the shin from the omega. "Shove off." Louis growls, looking away from him so he can't see how pink his cheeks are. "That doesn't work on me. And it doesn't work for you."

Marcel is facing toward Will, his face rosy red as William crawls into his lap, biting at his neck playfully. "W-What are you doing?!" He flusters, eyes scruntched shut.

"It's okay to play a little before bedtime, right? It's just been sooooo long since I've been knotted, I'm so horny." William says, and Marcel thinks he's going to pass out.

"W-We can't do that! We're not even mated yet!" He exclaims, pushing William off and laying down. "That is absolutely lewd, no way, I'm going to bed good night!" He blurts out, covering himself up.

William sits there in confusion, blinking. His little plan of getting Marcel hot and heavy for him, then pushing him away has totally backfired. He's just too bashful.

Will looks at Louis with a shrug, then at Harry, who stands up straight. "I'm completely willing to knot you, if that's what you need!"

Louis growls loudly, and both boys throw up their hands.

"Okay, okay." Harry coughs. "None of that? Then uh.. I'll just head to bed."

Harry lays by Marcel, so he can act as the little spoon, which seemed to be his favorite way to lay. William curls up to Marcel, pouting when he finds the alpha is already asleep and cuddling Harry. He rolls over and snuggles Louis, humming as the older twin wraps his arms around him protectively.

For the first time in ages, Edward falls asleep alone and cold, with a feeling of deep hurt and loneliness in his heart.


	21. Chapter 21

The omegas got up the earliest to make breakfast. They may have the upper hand against Edward, but they didn't want to risk their luck.

A large plate of home fries, two trays of biscuits, a dozen of scrambled eggs, piles of bacon- turkey and pork- before finishing the table off with a pot of grits.

Everything was buttered, and seasoned just right. They worked hard on the meal, and were excited for the alphas to try it.

"I know you've never been one for sex," Louis hums at his brothers words as they eat their own food- french toast. "But I think we could really take this opportunity by the balls, brother. We've never knotted before, don't you want to feel it?"

"William..."

"The rush of cum, promising a litter of puppies for us to carry and raise, locked to handsome men that have been nothing but kind and patient with us. Louis, I want it."

"Such a slut." Louis grumbles, but William takes no offense. He was.

"That's not a no..."

"William, we came here for one thing."

"Oh, Lou, I know," William says as he moves to his brothers side of the table, straddling him. "Sex wont make me forget it."

Louis knew he wouldn't forget, but he was concerned he wouldn't carry out the plan when needed. They had emotions, and he didn't want to get them tangled up with the goal.

Sex does that.

"You know what," Louis says. "If you can get Marcel to agree, fine."

"Marcy? My Marcy?" Louis nods, and William laughs. "Oh, you're on."

"He seems very... against fornication."

"Not when you tease him enough," William smirks, and stands. "Come. We're changing."

They go to their room, ignoring the sleeping alphas in their bed as William grabs two outfits for them.

"One for you, and one for me."

"William Tomlinson," Louis says as they strip to their panties. "I know, for a fact, you aren't really doing this the whole day."

"All day." The younger twin says with a confident smirk. He had a see through top with shorts that his cheeks just ate up in the most devilish way.

After they change, they go back downstairs. There, on the couch, is Edward. He was tired, upset, and seemed a bit lonely.

"Serves him right," Louis growled and William just watches with curious eyes.

This could work for them. After all, Edward would probably want catering omegas- especially for times like these- and they could show him they are capable of it.

They could show him that, if he just becomes nicer to them, not everything has to be a battle.

"Grab me a plate, the biggest one there is," Louis gives a confused look. "I'll cue you in for the massage, kay?"

"What-" William shushes him as he fills the plate with large amounts of everything, walking out to Edward.

"What?" Edward grumbles as he glares at the tiny boy.

"Just for you," William holds up the plate. "Master."

The word tasted sour in his throat, but the smirk of Edwards face made him shake it off. Its all apart of the plan.

"Thank you-"

"Ah, ah, ah," William says when he tries to take the white plate. "I'm feeding you today."

He straddles Edward, leaving it at the lowest level of sexuality he could. The man tenses, frowning, but the omega just takes a fork full of home fries and holds it up.

"Open." Edward listens when he realizes William wont leave him be, and allows himself to be fed.

Pretty soon, due to the foods goodness and Williams soft hum, Edward lulls his back against the large chair, but opens his mouth for more food.

When his eyes close, William nods at Louis who reluctantly walks up behind the chair. He makes a choking motion, William holding in a giggle with a look. However, the older twin massages the mans shoulder.

"You could have this every day," William mumbles, ignoring the touch of the alphas hands on his back. It must be instinctive. "We could properly care for you, Eddy."

"All you have to do is be nice," Louis mumbles as he moves his hands to massage the mans scalp, making Edward moan. "Be open, Edward, you'll get more rewards for being such a good alpha."

"I'm always a good alpha."

"Not to us," William says, treading lightly. He didn't want Edward to be taken out his headspace. They must've stimulated him in such a way that got him pliant. "Be a good alpha to us, Ed. Not everything is a battle."

"Yeah..." He mumbles in agreement.

When his plates empty, both omegas kiss his cheek and stand to leave. They kiss Edwards brothers when they walk into the room with their food, the two alphas shocked at the spell the twins put the largest alpha under.

He was calm, relaxed, and smiling wide.

"How- Wait a second," Marcel looks at back at William, who stops walking and looks back. "What- What're you wearing?"

The omega only giggles, shakes his bum a bit with a wink, and heads into the kitchen to clean.

Louis just looks at Harry, locking eyes with him, and rolls his eyes before giving a little shake as well.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do to bed them, God," Harry groaned, and looked at Marcel. "Please, Marcy."

"N-No." The alpha says, turned on and horny.

Midday rolls around, and the omegas had made the boys lunch. Marcel stayed in the home office while Harry and Edward to work in the actual building that holds their business.

Louis was going to go give Edward and Harry their meals, told to play nice and sweet before leaving.

"Alright," William says as he carries the large Italian sub to Marcel's office. "Here it goes."

He opens the door, clearing his throat as he does, and the shy alpha looks up to him. His face becomes pink because, well, William stood in nothing but a pair of silk panties.

"Made you lunch, daddy," William seduces, walking to the man and setting the food down in front of him. He stands behind the chair, Marcel's breath heavy, and he slides his little hands from the broad shoulders down to just above the man's belt. "Little snack, too."

He was not letting Marcel say no this time, especially with that tent in the alphas pants so noticeable.


	22. Chapter 22

"William!" Marcel exclaims, face bright red. "Where are all your clothes!"

"Oh, I don't need them." He smirks, sitting down in front of Marcel, between his knees. "Go on, daddy, eat your food~ tell me what you think."

Marcel eyes him uneasily as he takes a bite of his sandwich, till William scolds him. "Hey, don't look at me just yet! Keep working."

So he looks away, eyes focused hard on his computer screen. He drops his food and nearly doubles over when William pulls his stiff cock out of his slacks, stroking it playfully.

"William! What are you doing!" He moans, squirming.

"What's it feel like I'm doing?" Will mumbles, taking Marcel's head into his mouth halfway through the question.

Marcel moans loudly, his hand tangling in William's hair. "Oh god. Oh god. This is so dirty, oh William-"

Will peeks up at him from under the desk, a smirk on his face as he blows him.

He pulls back when Marcel starts trembling, leaving the alpha in confusion. "H-Hey.."

William stands, biting his lip. "You finish your sandwich?"

"Y-Yes, I-"

"Then don't you think it's time for your snack?"

Marcel stares at him in confusion, absolutely flustering when William's panties are on the floor and he's bent over the desk.

The smell of slick makes Marcel swoon as he stares at Will's ass, swallowing.

"Come on.." William urges playfully. "You know what I want, don't you, daddy?"

"Y-Yes.." Marcel scoots his chair closer, and readjusts William so that his knees are resting on the chair and his elbows rest on the desk. "Tell m-me if you want me to stop.."

"I'm sure we won't have an issue.." William says, gasping when Marcel licks up his thigh, eagerly lapping up all of his slick.

He reminds himself to stay cool, but it's so hard because Marcel is soooo good with his tongue. He moans as the man's tongue wiggles inside of his hole, covering his mouth. "Fuck, daddy."

Marcel nips at his arsecheek, growling softly. "Language."

William whines, loving the authority Marcel was finally giving him. "Sorry-" he breathes, his back arching as Marcel gently touches his prick. "Mmf.."

He peeks back at him, ready to cum then and there. Marcel looked so good, he couldn't handle it. "Want your knot."

"W-We can't.." Marcel says, pulling back. "No."

William growls in complaint. "Yes, we can! What rule says we can't! I didn't get all ready for no reason! Fuck me!"

"Watch it.." Marcel says in warning, and Will can tell he's getting him riled up. He moves so he's basically sitting in Marcel's lap.

He grinds down against his cock, whimpering in need (a bit over exaggerated but he neeeeeds to get him excited). "Fuck me, daddy! Fuck me!" He begs, and suddenly Marcel has a vice grip on his waist.

"You have the dirtiest mouth." Marcel mumbles, nipping at his neck as he slides his cock over his hole teasingly. "Say please for me?"

"Oh god, please-" William whines, and it's become more than teasing on his end. He wants Marcel to fuck him so badly, he feels like he'll die if he doesn't get what he wants.

Suddenly, Marcel's huge cock is inside of him, and his eyes are pressed shut, whimpering. "So big."

Marcel bites at his neck as he slowly bucks his hips up, his hands traveling all over William's body.

He bites down particularly hard, and William pushes his face back. "No, daddy. Don't bite me." He can't have Marcel mating him. It'll ruin the whole plan and he can't have that.

Marcel whines, actually thrusting into him now. William moans loudly as he pushes against his sweet spot, squeezing the arms of the chair. "Oh!"

Suddenly, he's bent against the desk again, and Marcel is standing, thrusting into him even deeper. Will feels like he's going insane.

Marcel isn't saying anything, just grunting and groaning as he thrusts, hard and quick and shallow thrusts, pushing against his prostate every time.

"Daddy -" William moans out, feeling the stretch of Marcel's knot beginning to show. "Oh daddy -"

Marcel goes faster, harder, reaching down to stroke Will's prick as he moves.

Suddenly, William is impossibly tight around him as he cums all over the desk, moaning loudly. It's been so long since he's cum.

Marcel suddenly stops, and William feels the hot rush of cum inside of him. His eyes roll back as he cums again. So this is what it feels like?

Marcel is trying to pull away, but he can't, his knot is so big, they'll be here for a while. So he just sits in the chair carefully, pulling William with him. He cuddles the whimpering omega to his chest, kissing him softly.

William feels a little mad at himself for letting down his guard like this, but he's _so_ into it. He can't help it. He's so calm as he lets Marcel explore his mouth with his tongue, almost asleep as he slides further into the headspace he's in. He feels so safe right now.

He must have passed out at some point, because the next thing he remembers is being in the bathtub, then being cuddled in bed by Marcel.

He just wonders in the back of his mind about how Louis is doing.


	23. Chapter 23

Louis walked into the large lobby, people buzzing by him as he carefully walks with the lunches.

He walks to the woman sitting behind a long desk, smiling softly at her.

"Excuse me," She looks up after placing someone on hold. "I have lunch for Edward and Harry Styles."

She looks at the two bags before eyeing him and laughing softly.

"I'm sorry, mister, but there is no way Edward would allow an omega to feed he and his brother. Move along, now."

Louis' jaw drops in offense. It wasn't because she didn't believe him, it was because she had said her statement a certain way. While it was most likely true, Louis would not stand for this.

He may also feel angry by the fact that this beta was keeping him from Harry- from a certain praise he knew he would get.

"You listen here," Louis growled. "I didn't want to personally dial them, but I will."

"As if." She pops her gum at him, some spit landing on his nose, making the omega gasp and grab the nearest item.

A pen.

"Listen, right now," Louis growled as he gripped her hair to keep her close. "I will stab you in your eye so hard that it may just go through to your brain."

Her eyes widen in shock and fear.

"I will then take it out, the eye probably attached, and stuff it down that throat of yours. Call my alphas, now."

Louis had no patience, absolutely none. He drops the pen when she picks up the phone, mumbling into it before nodding.

"Top floor." She whispers, and Louis smiles before walking with the food.

William may seduce and charm his way, but Louis likes cutting to the chase. Either he gets what he wants, or he simply kills them- and he does both most of the time.

When the lift dings, and the door opens, Louis raises an eyebrow. There weren't halls filled with mini offices. No. The lift was built into a whole-floor office. He steps off the elevator, seeing a meeting table, and a small island of food and alcohols.

He looks to his left, seeing a whole wall of windows, and then to his right where double doors stood. There, on each side, sat desks. He assumes those were for assistants, but they must be out.

He sits the food down, taking off his coat. It leaves him in tight pants, low enough to show the edge of his panties and a shirt that ended just in the middle of where his happy trail would be.

He shaves.

He walks to the double doors, and knocks.

"Come in." He does.

He bites his lip at the two alphas that sit at the desks, side by side with couches in the middle of the room. They were leaning back against their large office chairs, Harry smirking and Edward raising an eyebrow.

"Whats the occasion?" The oldest asks.

"Lunch, homemade," That's when Edwards eyes light up, remembering breakfast. "Come and eat?"

"Alright," Harry says with a smile, and stands to follow the omega. His brother does the same. "Will you be feeding me this time?"

Louis rolls his eyes, but Harry grabs his waist and pulls him close.

"I need attention, too."

"You both are quite capable of feeding yourself," Louis states, and both alphas deflate at that. "I only have two hands."

"There's only two alphas." Harry says as the two sit together, watching the still standing omega. "Come."

"Where am I sitting?"

Harry gives Edward puppy eyes- don't be a cockblock.

The eldest grumbles and moves closer to Harry, mushing their inner thighs together before motioning for Louis to sit on both legs.

"For love of God," Louis says and grabs their food, doing as suggested. "Alright. Open up. Yours truly made it."

Both of his hands work to gather the thick food- poached egg with white rice and their side soups sitting on the table. His left hand feeds Edward while his right feeds Harry, and both alphas groan in appreciation as they close their eyes.

Louis shouldn't have found pleasure in that, but he did. His inner wolf felt proud to please, proud that his Harry enjoyed it and that the hard rock known as Edward was too.

It continues like that, until Louis feels hands on his thighs. One was Edward's, the other Harry's.

Ignore it.

"All done, boys," He says when he feels their hands cup his arse. "You have soup to eat, do it yourself."

He stands, but Harry whines and pulls the omega down on him. Edward simply sighs and stands, taking his soup and going into the office.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Louis snaps, pushing the man away from his neck.

"Push me away when all I want to do is care for you," He pauses at Harry's words. "I want to care for you and your brother. Marcel and I want to care for you both."

"I don't want to share my brother with you," Harry whines, feeling insulted. Louis sighs at the hurt look, knowing he made the alpha feel unworthy. "I don't want to share you either..."

"You're mated with your brother, and I'm mated with mine- as much as you hate the first born," Louis chuckles, and Harry smiles. That was the first laugh he got out of the omega. "I will always be yours, Louis, but I'm William's too in all of this. That's the rule. We share, and care equally, yeah?"

"Yeah," Louis agrees, and thinks for a moment. He and his brother have foolishly acted like the alphas they kill. They've been focused on one alpha their whole stay, and have neglected the others as a result. It was a mistake proven fatal, and they couldn't afford that- especially since they were outnumbered. With a look to the double doors, knowing the true alpha they've both neglecting sat back there, Louis sighed. "Yeah, those are the rules."

They've got to switch things up.


	24. Chapter 24

Edward goes to bed alone and cold as he's been for the past week. He hates sleeping alone, he loathes it.

But when he wakes up in the morning, he's warm and cuddling whatever the warm thing is. It smells gooood.

After a minute, he blinks awake and realizes it's William.

He shoves him away, growling. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Don't be like that, master.." William pouts childishly. "I brought you food."

Edward sits up, uncertain. He doesn't know what to do about this. He doesn't know what William is up to.

"It's pancakes and sausage. Is that okay?"

Edward continues looking at him in uncertainty, then coughs. "Yeah. Whatever. Go out."

"I want to feed you again," he says, straddling Edward. "Please alpha?" He says, wiggling his hips a bit.

Edward grunts, his lips twitching. "Fine."

William hums, cutting up the pancakes into bites, and offering Edward a forkful. He accepts, eating the food with his arms crossed.

"There we go. Is it good?"

Edward nods a little, accepting another bite. "Yeah."

William smiles playfully as he feeds him, and soon the whole plate is empty. "Are you thirsty? I have orange juice."

"A bit.." Edward says, clearly stuffed from the twins' yummy food.

William leans over to put down the plate and grab the glass of juice, and Edward notices he's only in short shorts. He forces himself not to get excited. He does not like this at all, not one bit, no sir.

William puts the glass to his lips and tilts it, and Edward drinks slowly, eyes locked with Will's.

As soon as the glass is set down, William's lips are on Edward's. The big alpha is highly confused, eyes wide as he pushes him back.

"Master.." William whines, and Edward shakes his head.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry," There's the pout again. "You just looked so pretty, I couldn't help myself.."

Why is Edward blushing? Dammit. He pushes the petite omega off, going downstairs to get away from him. Clear his head.

William sulks as he walks to the kitchen, plate in hand.

"How'd it go?" Louis whispers, and he shakes his head. "I tried to kiss him, but I think he got scared? He pushed me away."

Louis huffs. "He doesn't want to act like a proper alpha, I guess. He doesn't want to give into us."

William waves his hand. "I'm not gonna stop trying, though. Once he smells me, I'm sure he won't be able to keep his hands off me. Marcy couldn't." He smirks.

Louis shoves him. "Go."

William walks in the living room, where Edward is settled beside Marcel, watching TV.

Marcel's eyes light up, expecting the omega to sit in his lap. He nearly growls when William sits on Edward instead.

"H-Hey!" Marcel pouts, reaching for him.

"Sorry, daddy. Master needs William time."

Edward stares at the omega in his lap, ready to shove him. "Marcel, take him—"

Marcel is already prepared to grab him again, but suddenly, Louis is in his lap. "Hey! W-What is this?" He raises a brow at the curvy omega.

Louis just sits calmly, smiling at William, leaning over to kiss and cuddle his twin.

Edward looks at Marcel in confusion, clearly baffled by the situation. He raises a brow, as if to say what do we do?

Marcel is in another world apparently, as he noses at Louis' neck. He can smell slick from both of them.

"Hey!" Harry suddenly runs in, scooping up Louis. "Mine!"

Marcel pouts at the loss of warmth, then realizes Edward has his omega. "William.."

Will has his arms around Edward's neck, pressed chest to chest as he sucks on his throat.

Edward sat there in confused arousal, looking over at Marcel with a shrug. The youngest brother sulks, hopping off the couch to go take his mind off it.

Edward grabs William by the chin when he stops moving, groaning when he notices the omega has fallen asleep. He lays him down on the couch, covering him up before going upstairs, wondering what the hell just happened.


	25. Chapter 25

"Harry," William sings, Louis up against the wall with Marcel between his legs. "Curly!"

The mans eyes open, and he relaxes when he sees William. However, the slow movement of his hips against Harry's had the alpha shocked.

"What're you doing, love?"

"Taking you up on that offer," William says seductively, nipping Harry's lip softly. "That knot still available?"

"Always available for you and your brother," William hums with a smile. The man looks to see Louis a hot mess, crying out in pleasure as Marcel devours him. "What's this?"

"Bonding time," William says as he kisses down Harry's chest. He taps the mans jaw when he didn't take his eyes off Louis, frowning softly. "Harry, pay attention or you'll be left watching Marcy take two omegas while you have none."

"Shit," Harry says, feeling William lick his tip. "Will."

He takes as much of the alpha in as possible, hearing Louis scream as Marcel fingers him open.

"Fuck me on the bed, Marcy," Louis moans, his legs weak. "Ah- Yes!"

After some foreplay- Louis deepthroating Marcel, and William riding Harry's face- the omegas find themselves in all kinds of positions.

First, Harry had William on his back with knees pressed to his chest while Marcel had Louis' front completely flushed against the sheets with him pounding the omega into the bed.

Then, William found himself doing a reverse cowgirl- bouncing high and hard on Harry's dick. Louis, however, had Marcel fucking up into him as the omegas head hung back in pleasure.

The last position, both omegas were laying sideways facing each other. Their alphas flushed against their backs, a leg hiked in the air, as the men fucked them.

"Yes, Harry! Oh- there!" William shouted as Harry repeatedly hit his prostate.

"Gonna fill you with my pups," William whines, mushing the mans face when he tries to mark him. No. "One day, I'm gonna have you burst with babies. My babies."

"Ah!" Louis cried, tears streaming from the pleasure. Marcel hasn't let up once, and Louis has never been so stimulated. "Daddy!"

"Say it, Lou," Marcel growled. "Say my name."

The omega slurs his name- all forms of it- as he feels the knot swelling.

His eyes open, sight blurry, but he sees William watching with the same spaced-out expression. They were absolutely gone.

"Knot-" William chokes out, and Harry growls. "Knot me!"

Both alphas pop, connecting them for a good while, and Louis' eyes roll back at the feeling.

"Feels good, Lou." William whispers as he pants, letting Harry scent him and lick his throat like the possessive alpha he is.

"So good." Louis mumbles in agreement as Marcel rubs his tummy and kisses his back. Such a sweet alpha.

The four fall asleep, unaware of the other alpha that was masturbating to them in the master bedroom.

When they wake, the news is blasting through out the home. The omegas find no alphas with them, but dress and head to the living area.

On the screen, sat faces of dead women and men- some of them victims of the twins. Shit.

"The police are said to be catching on to what the high rate of alpha murders are, and who is causing them. The head chief, beta Zayn Malik, is leading the investigations."

"It took him this long?" Edward grumbles as William snuggles into him, the alpha not even questioning it and holding him close.

"Not like he has the funds to track all the murders."

"Then we'll fund him, and find these bastards that are murdering our fellow alphas," Harry hums in agreement. "This is war."

The twins look at each other.


	26. Chapter 26

After a quiet hour of cooking, the two omegas serve dinner. They don't hand feed anyone this time, they all just sit around the table eating.

"I think it's insane that someone is out there targeting alphas." Harry says. "Any one of us could get murdered at any second. I guess it's dangerous to even go outside alone."

"Yeah, the report said they pick on lone alphas.." Marcel says quietly. He glances at Louis and William. "Do you boys maybe know anything about it?"

William was quiet. Louis coughs, shaking his head. "Not really. We kept to ourselves out there. We don't have family and we didn't have friends."

"Aside from any coworkers, but that was only for a while." William says, digging them deeper into this hole.

"I'll have to investigate this myself." Edward mumbles. "No way in hell I let one of you get killed."

Louis glances at Will, then stands and gathers plates. "Just be careful, alphas." He mumbles, watching as they all go to their room.

After they're gone, Louis drags Will to their own room, panicking.

"It's time, William.." Louis whispers, pressing him against the bathroom wall. "We have to kill them."

"No," William says quickly. "Not yet, Lou." I don't want to. I can't.

"We have to, Willy. They're onto us, they're going to send us to jail —"

"They have no leads!" William snaps, tears in his eyes. He's caught up.

"Madame K knows what we've done, the rest of the Sirens,"

"Fuck them!" William yells, knocking over a cup on the sink. "We're here and we have three big alphas to protect us, we don't need them!"

Louis backs up, staring at him. "Are you even listening to yourself? Seriously?" He shakes his head, shoving Will before going into the bedroom, grabbing his bag and stuffing it quickly.

"What are you doing?" William asks him, stomping up to him.

"Leaving, and taking care of business on my own. You want to stay here and get spoiled by these piece of shit alphas? Fine. But I have work." He snaps, picking up his bag and running out.

Before William can react, the door is slamming and he's crying again. He feels awful. Not only did he abandon his brother, but he abandoned everything they stood for. His mother would hate him.

"Hey, Louis? William? Can you come here, please?"

Harry.

William ducks his head, rubbing the tears from his eyes as he walks into the kitchen. "Yes, sir?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you and Lou wouldn't mind helping me make dinner." Harry looks up, then raises his eyebrows. "Will? What's wrong? Where's Louis?!"

William sniffles. "Well.. y-you see.."


	27. Chapter 27

He had two options: tell the truth and expose everything, or lie and keep cover for something he doesn't want to be apart of.

"He-uhm... He left," He says honestly, and Harry's eyes widen. "He left because we got into an argument."

"About what?"

Oh, jeez.

"O-Oh, just- brotherly things. Family problems," William nods, not meeting the alpha's eyes. His heart was heavy, and he could feel the bond with his brother straining as their hurt and anger tore them apart. "Let's cook, yeah?"

That night, William didn't speak or touch any of the alphas. When they tried to go to bed with him, he told them no. When they asked why, he simply said he wanted alone time.

He wished each one a goodnight- no fondling or soft touches. When he heard the deep snores come from Edward, he knew they were all asleep.

He checked the time- one in the morning- and he began to wonder about Louis.

They sold their home, and there wasn't any family. He wouldn't go to stay with Madame K, Louis hated that place so much.

There was only one other option.

He stood, got dressed for the cold, and packed his bag. He planned on coming back, and he planned on doing so with Louis.

While the alphas were trying to figure out why both omegas had left so suddenly- Edward being the only alpha to start coming out from under the twins' thumb and putting things together, William was at Niall's.

He was right. There, on the couch, sat Louis.

"Lou," He cries and runs to him, tackling him in a hug but not receiving a response back. "Hug me, please."

"What're you doing here?"

"You're right," William said. "We have to get back into the gear of things, but just- just don't touch the boys."

"I told you this would happen," Louis sighed. "I told you this would be too much for us."

"They aren't these other alphas, Louis, they want pups and love and mates and- and _us,_ " William gives a begging look. "We can leave their lives completely, I promise."

"Willy..."

"I know you don't want them dead," Louis looks at his guns. "You act like you hate them, like this all is a mission, and maybe it was at first but not anymore. Not anymore, Lou, because you love them just as much as I do."

"We don't know a damn thing about them."

"And yet we cant stand a single frown on their faces, or sounds of displeasure leaving their lips," Louis sighs. "We can kill all these other alphas, but them. For the love God, for the love of me, not our alphas."

"There's three ways this goes down, William," Louis says. "We kill them and continue our lives, they find out and shit hits the fan for _everyone,_ or Madame K gets them herself... then us."

"There's always another option, Lou."

"And whats that?"

"Madame K dies," Louis' eyes widen at his brothers words. She was their second mother. "Think about it, Louis! She wants political power. She wants to tear down the alpha reign, tear down the most powerful triplets around, so she can rise and take the place. She may make it easier for us, but imagine the damage she'll do to alphas when she takes control!

I want my rights to free choice when it comes to pups and choosing a mate, just like any other omega, but I want to have them without taking others away."

The words he spoke were true, Louis knew it. Deep down, he knew that if the heat was put on enough, Madame K would throw any omega under the bus- including them. She was power hungry, rightfully vengeful, but it made her an easy flipper. She was a player for one, who used the downhill battle omegas are facing as a way to make an army.

She was genius, Louis gives her that, but he was pretty tired of not being able to enjoy anything good in his life- and those three dimwits they spent time with were the best _good_ to happen to him.

The question was: is he willing to let them be taken from him?

"So, what do we do?" William smiles at his brother.

"First, we ditch our lives and _really_ go off the radar so no one can track us...."


	28. Chapter 28

"I knew it. I fucking knew, I knew I shouldn't have gone soft on those whores, shouldn't have even let them in here, look at you two. For the love of God, stop crying!" Edward snaps at his younger brothers, and Marcel hiccups.

"I'm sorry, Edward, i-it's just that.. It's been a month! A whole month, and we haven't heard from them, I can't handle it. I-I miss him.. Both of them." Marcel cries softly, rubbing at his eyes.

Harry cuddles against him, kissing his temple. "It'll be okay! We'll find them, I know we will!"

Edward gives a small growl. "I will find them. And they'll be sorry when I do." He snaps, storming off. Everything about this was so fishy. Why had the twins left without a trace, when everything seemed to be going well?

He goes into the office, signing into the computer before pulling up police reports. There had to be some connections between these alpha murders, aside from the fact that all the victims were alphas.

It really doesn't take him long to find the click between them all. Each murder.. There was only one alpha at each crime scene. There were many different ways that they'd been murdered, but it seemed in most cases... They'd been killed with stuff from their own home. A knife from their kitchen, their personal handgun.

And on every body, there was a letter. A lot of the bodies had the letter S, but there were other letters that'd pop up. Always drawn in blood.

He stares at the screen, at all the crime scenes, wondering what exactly the letter S correlated with.

Too bad he hates omegas and didn't get off well with betas. It'd be nice to have people to question right now. But all he has to rely on is google.

So, Edward starts delving into forums, trying to find some link between alphas and the letter S.

He's perusing through a crime blog, when he sees a few comments talking about some kind of organization called the Sirens. A group of assassins, basically, attractive omegas sent to lure in alphas and kill them.

But why? No one seemed to know.

Again, god, he wishes he knee where those twins were, he would _force_ the answers out of them.

All he knew now.. was that none of his baby brothers were to be left alone.

He shuts off the computer, standing and pacing around the room a few times before deciding to look around the twins' room, to see if they had left anything.

There is nothing in the closet, dresser, nightstands, shelves, nothing that hadn't already been there.

He rolls his eyes, of course those greedy omegas used him and ran off without a trace. They'd probably stolen tons from him.

He strips the bed of its blankets, deciding to clean up while he's in here. The smell of omega is driving him insane.

He throws the pillows to the floor, freezing when he hears a clink.

He grabs up a pillow, taking off the case, shocked to find a cut in the fabric. He reaches inside, pulling out not one, not two, but three pocket knives.

He looks at them, then at the wall. Those were not there before. And now he knew for sure that those twins were up to no good.


	29. Chapter 29

Three months have passed altogether, a whole season. That's how long the omegas have gone off the radar, buying alliances and blackmailing those that didn't take money.

They had gotten fellow Sirens, those better than them of course, and some Angels to trap Madame K from the inside.

In just a weeks time, Louis and William will make their move and will either die or survive.

"Listen here," Louis says as he wipes his knife from blood. "If we survive, we still have to go into hiding. The police will be after us."

"The triplets can pay-"

"The triplets won't do shit, William," Louis snaps as he rolls up the body. "Know why? Because we proved Edward right! We proved that we were guilty of being lustful, unloyal, untrusting, and anything else he thought we were... or are."

As much as it hurt to say it, he knew it. Both omegas knew it was true, there was no going back.

"You remember the plan?"

"Yeah," William nods. "We go in, sit with Madame K while Klide pours the gasoline around, on, and inside the house. When the signs given, a single phone ring, we attack with the angels helping us to defeat her."

"There will be an all out war in that house when they catch on, so Jenni will charge in to hold any other Sirens and Firstliners off until the murder. After, we head out to help fight and hopefully escape."

"All while the house is burning..."

"All while the house is burning." Louis confirms.

"Can.. Can I call them before? To say goodbye?" Louis sees the fear in his eyes, and sighs.

It's the least they can do- to ease their minds, and maybe the alphas as well.

"Yeah," Louis mumbles. "Yeah, we'll call."

The morning of, the omegas woke up nervous and ready to face death. Even if they succeeded, it might not be done quick enough for them to leave the burning building. They may go down with it.

Niall made them a hearty meal, silently crying because he never thought it would come to this. These boys liberated themselves _through_ The Movement, and now they were freeing themselves _from_ it.

"Come home." Niall mumbles as they suit up their weapons and conceal them.

"We can't promise that." Louis whispers, holding in his pain just like his brother.

"Come. Home." He says firmer.

In the car, William takes out his phone- a new number since he didn't want it being tracked. He dials Marcel's phone number, knowing it by heart, and puts it speaker.

"Hello?"

"Daddy..." The twins say at the same time, tears gathering in their eyes and their hearts heavy with the thought of how the love of their lives will react to their outrageous confession.


	30. Chapter 30

"Boys?!" Marcel nearly drops his phone, trembling. "Boys, where are you? Please tell me where you are."

At this point, Edward and Harry have heard Marcel's yelling and are crowding close to him, wondering who he was talking to. Them..?

"I'm sorry, daddy. I love you," William coos, before sniffling. "But we can never see you again."

"What?" Marcel cries, clutching onto the phone like it'll keep them close. "Why?"

"We've done lots of terrible things, daddy. So many bad things." Louis suddenly speaks. "I'm sure Edward knows. He's hated us from the start, I'm sure he's added it up."

"I know. So you're confessing?" Edward mumbles, eyeing his brothers. He told them all about what he learned, and the younger boys simply refused to believe it.

"I suppose." Louis says. "That's what you want, right?"

Edward is quiet. Suddenly, Harry speaks. "That doesn't matter, we can forgive it all, can't we?"

"Afraid not, curly. We're about to do our worst thing yet."

Both of the twins sigh. "Anyways. I guess.. We love you? Goodbye."

The phone is hung up before any of them can protest.

Edward looks at his teary-eyed brothers, frozen. "What's their worst thing yet?"

They both shrug and shake their heads. "Guess we can only wait."

William shakes as he follows Louis down the hall that leads to Madame K's office. "Are we sure we can do this, brother?"

"We can't go back now." Louis hesitates before opening the door.

"Hello, Madame."

"Oh, boys." She mumbles. "You're late. What do you want?"

Louis clears his throat. "The police have noticed the trends. It's only a matter of time before something happens."

"Tomlinson," She laughs in annoyance. "Something happens? Nothing will happen to us. No one can even get to us. We're just a myth to them. And we have an army." She says, waving to the two buff Angels behind her. "Nothing will ever happen."

Suddenly the phone rings, then dies out. And her face is against the desk.


	31. Chapter 31

She screams as one of her Angels pushes her head down. She claws the omegas arm, the man hissing and moving off.

"What are you going?!" She screeches and Louis hops over the desk, tackling her to the ground as he tries to reach for his dagger.

"Louis!" William says as Madame K punches him. The youngest omega looks at the door, seeing some Sirens walk in- Sirens that weren't a part of the plan.

He's quick to whip out his gun and shoot them in their heads as he sees the Second in Command and some allies fighting off other omegas.

"Traitors! Treason!" Madame K screams, and Louis grabs her by the hair when she tries to stab William. He yanks her back just in time, slicing her throat and William gasps.

The smoke was noticeable now.

"That was the easy part," Louis says to him, motioning to the war going on inside the burning building. "Ready to face death? We're out numbered."

"As long as I got you, Louis." They share a short kiss of affection before stepping out into the battle, whipping out any weapon to fight.

William shoots, and Louis does his knife work. They go back to back, protecting each other, as omegas run at them and their allies.

"There isn't enough time!" Klide shouts as he runs by them, stabbing an omega in her chest before snapping her neck.

The twins squint through the smoke, coughing but ignoring it. They had to finish the job until the very last second.

"Switch to the knives, Will! I'm going for my guns!" William nods at his brothers words, both switching weapons at the same time.

Louis looks around, aiming and shooting, until he spots a little girl running up the grand staircase with the Second in Command following with a gun.

No. No, not kids.

He leaves his brother with a mumble of I love you and rushing up the stairs as the fire starts to burst through walls.

"Dan!" He shouts, coughing as he spots the man holding a pillow to the girl's face, gun aimed at her.

"Madame K had a child," He hisses. "She has to go, so the legacy isn't carried on."

"She's just a child," Louis limps, wincing. He never noticed the wounds he had obtained from fighting. "Let her go. She's no more than five."

"She. Must. Go!" Louis' eyes widen as he cocks the gun and Louis quickly lifts out an ankle knife, tossing it at the mans hand.

Dan drops the gun, screaming in pain, but he has no time to react because Louis quickly tackles him and shoots him in the face.

He relaxes, taking deep breaths. A tleast he did something right in his life. The soft cries break his thoughts, and he's quick to get up and hold the child- carrying her down as police rush inside.

"No!" He shouts. "Get out! The buildings going to collapse, get out!" None of the betas listen, just escort him out.

He tries to go back, holding the child, because William is still in there.

"William!" He screams in heart ache, as he gets dragged back to the police cars to watch helplessly. "My brothers in there!"

"Stay here, please," A woman says and he puts the girl down. "You're an omega, listen to me."

She turns away, and Louis wipes his eyes.

"Listen," He says to the little girl. "Don't you go anywhere with anyone, okay? I'm going to be right back, don't let anyone take you."

She nods, hugging him, and he moves away. William is all he can think about.

He moves to the back of the crowd, knocking an officer out and dragging him behind a car. The girl watches him, and he holds a finger to his lips.

She giggles, and does the gesture back.

He strips and takes the betas clothes, easily going back inside. He breaks an omegas arm and bashes their head, taking their gun and walking further into the home. At this point, pillars are falling and very few omegas are around. They're either dead, dying, or ran out when they saw the house burning.

William, however, was fighting another Siren and growing weak. His face was injured, leg broken, and a stab wound in his stomach, but all he needed to do was find something- anything.

"You are a failure," The man whispers, choking him. "A failure!"

His head is slammed on the floor, making the younger twin cry out in pain. He growls, bending his legs before kicking them up and wrapping them around the mans neck.

He twists his body, his legs choking the Siren.

"I will murder you-"

He chokes, eyes wide, and William feels the blood drip onto his face.

"Fucking bastard," Louis grumbles as he pushes the dead body off his brother. "I always hated him."

"Lou," William gasps for air, letting his brother lift him up in his arms. "Lou, the-the building's gonna collapse. Get out of here-"

"Not without you," Louis whispers, and the pillars start to creek as they begin to give in. "In this together, remember?"

William nods, nearly out from lack of oxygen, and he finds himself downstairs. They were the only ones- even the officers left, probably watching to see if survivors come out.

The door was in Louis' view, but his legs begin to give in and he falls to his knees.

"I can't make it, Willy." Louis says in shame.

"We did it, Lou," His brother mumbles back. "We protected them."

His blurry vision picks out three figures at the door, but he falls unconscious with his brother before he can decipher who they were.


	32. Chapter 32

Louis suddenly blinks awake, looking around the great white room he's in. He can't see a thing but white light. Is he dead? Is this heaven?

"Oh my god, he's awake —" There's a hand on his, and he squints, turning his head, trying to find the source of the voice.

"H.. Harry?" Louis says weakly, looking at the man for a minute before bolting up. "Where's my brother!?"

"Shh.." Harry gently pushes him down. "He's here too. He's still asleep. He's pretty banged up. But he'll be okay."

"Where's Marcel?"

"With William."

"Where's Edward?"

Harry's face falls. "No. Please no," Louis sits up again, tearing up.

"Oh, hey, don't cry. It's just that.. He's not doing well. He's in ICU right now."

"Why?" Louis sniffs, shaking his head.

Harry clears his throat. "Whenever he went in to grab Will and got out safe.. But the second time he went in.. A beam fell on him. Thank god nothing's broken, but his back is so badly burnt.."

Louis tears up even more. "So.. Because of me... He.."

"No, no," Harry shushes him. "It's not your fault, Lou." He gently brushes his hair back. "What you need now is to rest, okay? Get better so you can help out your brother. Poor thing broke his leg."

Louis sniffles, laying back. "Yeah. You're right. He'll be totally lost without me." He says, closing his eyes. " 'm gonna go back to sleep now. Next time I see you, you'd better have like 5 big macs."

Harry kisses his forehead. "Sure thing. Sleep well." He murmurs, before going to find Marcel.

He walks down the hall to William's room, relieved to see Marcel is still there.

The youngest triplet is cuddled up to William, nuzzling against his face.

"Has he woken up yet?"

"I'm up right now," William says, opening an eye. "Just appreciating the affection. I missed it."

Marcel kissed all over his face, snuggling him. "I'm never letting you leave my sight again, okay? Never ever. As soon as you get out of here, I'm gonna mark you all over."

William giggles softly. "Sounds nice.. daddy."

"Oh, me too," Harry promises. "Lots of bites all over you."

"Edward needs to be awake," William says. "I won't be happy unless he marks me too. He has to."

Harry chuckles softly. "When he wakes up.. You can try to get him to mate you."

"He will, I'll make sure." William insists. "And I'll have all of your babies."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"Jeez, save some for Louis."

"Nope, all mine."


	33. Chapter 33

After a few days in the hospital, being checked up on constantly, the doctor had decided to let them go with the two alphas.

At the home, they were waited on hand and foot. William giggled as Harry peppered his face with kisses, and Marcel cuddles Louis.

"Such good alphas," Louis says with a smile, his inner wolf howling at the attention. "Thank you for forgiving us."

"Why'd you do all those things, killing those alphas?"

"Our mother had brought us to Madame K after she got fed up living the oppressed life of a widowed omega," Louis sighs. "You guys don't understand. We have to constantly be looked down upon, forced to court and mate any alpha that sees us fit before the age of twenty. We're birthing tools to the government, to most betas and alphas."

"We did what we did because we were taught that it would help us get our rights," William shakes his head. "We murdered to keep the eye off of Madame K and the riots. It was working..."

"Until we decided to target you," Louis closes his eyes. "And everything went to Hell."

"You were planning to kill us?"

"Taking out the biggest alphas meant no threat, meant a power vacuum that we could take," William shrugs. "It wasn't personal."

"The more we got involved with you, the more we got caught up in our feelings. Eventually, other Sirens began to notice our absence and got ahold of our plan. They wanted in, and it eventually became that we either kill you or someone else does."

"We couldn't have that," William says in a pained tone and Harry rubs his back. "So, we devised a plan. Even if we died doing it, we promised that we would carry out destroying The Movement so _you_ wouldn't get destroyed."

"We did it for you..."  
  
  
  


The next day, all four go to see Edward. He was in his bed, wrapped in bandages and looked exhausted still.

"You're okay," He says when he sees the twins, and William instantly cries. He cups the mans face and kisses him all over before letting Louis do the same. "Lads..."

"We're so sorry, Eddy," William says and sniffs. "When you come home, I'm gonna make you the best meal-"

"Who said you were coming back?" The twins freeze at his words.

"Ed, they explained-" Edward softly growls at Harry.

"They were planning our murder, they used us in the most disgusting way, and stole our hearts while they did it," William bites his lip. They stole Edwards heart? He loved them? "They didn't care enough to come clean."

"We cared enough to die for you, you dunce!" Louis gasps at his words. Edward shakes his head.

"I can't trust you..."

"Eddy." Louis says.

"We paid off the police..."

"Please, Eddy." William begs.

"But you can't stay. I love you, but you can't stay," Edward says firmly, using his alpha voice on the omegas. "Go, and don't come back."

They hang their heads, crying as they walk out the room.


	34. Chapter 34

William sits beside Louis in the car, absolutely bawling. "Who does he think he is!"

Marcel held both of them close, shaking his head. "Boys, boys.. Stop crying, please.. It'll be okay! Harry will get through to him, I know it. And if he can't.. Well.." He sighs. "I guess we'll move away with you. I won't stand to lose you again."

William sniffles. "He's so cruel. We care about him so much and he's too stupid to see that! Why'd he even bother saving us if he was just going to force us out again?"

Marcel shushes him. "Stop it, darling. Harry will handle it. I know it."

"Edward Styles, I swear on all things holy, if you don't apologize to those omegas, I'll beat you to death!" Harry fumes at his sulking older brother, who has his nose turned up. "You're being such a prick! Do you even know how many chances they had to kill you, and they didn't? They love you, they care about you even though you're the world's biggest asshole —"

"They were going to kill us!"

"And they didn't!" Harry yells. "How long did they stay with us, and they didn't harm us at all? Even when Louis threw knives at you, he didn't even harm you at all. And you've put them in actual, physical pain. What's your damage, Edward? Why are you being such a cock? Nothing will happen."

"I can't risk it." Edward says quietly. "Won't let you get hurt."

"Edward." Harry takes in a deep breath. "You either let them back in, or Marcel and I leave with them. Those are your choices."

Edward opens his mouth in protest, but Harry shakes his head. "They're going to stay with Marcel and I till you get out. And if you've changed your mind, good. They stay. If not, we all leave."

Edward growls at Harry, obviously hurt. "Get out."

The younger brother shakes his head. "Fine. Whatever. See you later. I sincerely hope you change your mind."

He goes outside to the car, sighing as he gets in and buckles up.

"Well?" Marcel questions, frowning. "What happened?"

"The twins are staying till he gets home. If he changes his mind about them, then all's well. If not, we leave town with them. That simple."

The poor little twins sigh, glad that Harry wanted to stay with them, but at the same time, hurting because Edward still rejected them.

"We'll see, I suppose."


	35. Chapter 35

Its the next day, and the alphas had gone to visit Edward without the omegas.

"What do you think we should do today?" William asks as he walks, limping because of his cast.

"I don't know," The older one sighs, his nerves high for the day Edward comes back. He had to stay until the end of the week, and that days coming in five. "Let's just- relax for now."

"They aren't splitting because of us," Louis nods in agreement. "We need to get Edward to take us back."

Louis taps the table as he thinks.

"We'll set up something for him," He says finally. "Something for all of them."

"You think they can mark us Sunday?"

"I plan on it," Louis sighs. "But we all know Edward is hard headed."

The next day, the omegas woke up to flowers and smiled. Harry and Marcel sat on the edge of the bed, grinning at them lovingly.

"We know this is stressful for you," Marcel says and William slides onto his lap, nuzzling his neck. "So we wanted to give you all the love we can today."

"Does that mean knots?" Louis asks Harry, who just laughs and nods as the omega smiles.

"That means knots," The alpha verbally confirms. "But first, breakfast. We have your plates downstairs."

"Carry us." William demands and the alphas listen, holding the omegas as they stand. Louis' quick to grab a lily from his batch of flowers, William grabbing a rose, before they're taken to the kitchen.

"So," Marcel says as they eat. "Edward is doing much better."

"I want to see him," William frowns, his inner wolf whining at the thought of his Edward being lonely and in pain. "We can care for him..."

"We know you can, darling," Marcel says to him. "You've proven your worth, and you are more than enough for my brothers and I."

"Edward doesn't seem to agree."

"He will when he sees things for what they are," Harry says. "I think you two need some private time with him before he comes home."

"He won't want us in his room."

"When has that ever stopped you from getting to us?" Harry says with a raised brow and both omegas blush. It was true, they got their way all the time.

"I mean," Louis looks at him. "We are capable of sneaking in, past the check-in woman."

"Oh gosh," Marcel says. "I will not be a witness to you stealing more uniforms."

Louis gives a confused look before remembering when he took the officer's uniform. That brings his thoughts to the tiny girl he never went back to, and he screams.

"What?!" William says in shock, standing with the alphas.

"Take me to the orphanage! Right now!"

"What- Louis, you're speaking nonsense!"

"I have a little girl waiting on me, Will, and I can't let the government toss her from home to home! She's only a toddler!"

"Alright, alright," Marcel says, shaken at the scream. "I'll grab the keys. Anything to keep you calm."

"She isn't our pup, Louis, she doesn't matter."

"She almost died because of us," William looks away, feeling guilty. "We owe her, Willy, and I know you'll love her the moment you see her."

William knew it was true. His inner wolf will probably become attached.

After washing their dishes, they head out to find Madame K's little girl- Louis wanting to care for little toddler so bad.

Neither twin thought about how the alphas felt about it because they felt that it was strictly their choice- especially since they caused this to happen to the girl.


	36. Chapter 36

Louis scans the orphanage, looking for the toddler he hadn't seen in weeks. He wonders how the poor kid has been holding up.

He spies her nearby, sitting with a few older girls, who were braiding her hair and singing with her. At least she wasn't in bad company.

"Hi, love.." He says softly as he approaches, holding out his hand. The tiny girl grabs it immediately, smiling.

"It's you!" She grins, tilting her head.

He smiles, carefully scooping her up. "Hello, little Lily," he says again, humming. "How are you?"

"Good." She says simply, playing with Louis' hair.

"God, you're so cute," he laughs, glancing back at William. The younger twin shrugs, watching him.

He doesn't want to leave her here, he absolutely can't. It'd break his heart.

But at the same time, he couldn't and didn't want to bring her home. The triplets wouldn't like it, and it'd be a constant, heavy reminder of what he had done.

But again. He owes it to her to do something.

He walks over to William, handing him the toddler. "Hold her for just a minute." He mumbles, pulling out his phone.

He excuses himself and goes outside for several minutes, before walking back inside, a Cheshire grin on his face. "Soooo."

William cringes. "So what? What's that look for?"

"I talked to Niall.. And he says he's willing to adopt her!" Louis says excitedly, and Will shakes his head.

"Why on earth? She's fine here."

Louis shakes his head. "Because, Will. We went through life alone for a lot of years. It's so hard to not have any kind of parents. And we took the only one she had. We owe it to her to at least try to give her a new one. And Niall is so sweet, and caring, I know he'll do a good job with her."

William sighs, nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Promise you really called him and that we're not just dropping her off there?"

Louis laughs. "Promise. Lemme go deal with the paperwork."  
  


"Okay, so I sort of used Harry's credit card to buy some stuff, but he said it was alright," Louis says, hauling a box of toys and clothes in Niall's living room. "We can definitely get more over time."

Niall nods, holding the tiny girl, laughing as she looks around curiously. "Yeah, okay, Lou."

"You have my number, right? Anything you need, you call, anytime." Louis asks, standing beside him, fussing with her dress and hair.

"Yes, I have your number. Get out of here, Louis."

William puts a hand on his hip, looking at Niall with an accusatory stare. "Why are you rushing us out, Ni? Have something better to do than hang out with us?"

Niall rolls his eyes. "Actually, yeah. I uh.. I met a guy."

Louis raises a brow. "An alpha?"

He shakes his head. "He's a beta. I've been dating him for a long time now, actually.." He bites at his lip. "Adopting Lily is probably the best thing I could have done, honestly. Since he's a beta.. And I can't have kids anyways.."

Louis gasps a bit "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Dummy."

Niall shushes him. "Get out of here. He'll be here any minute and I want to help Lily set up her room."

"Fiiiiine."

"Good luck, Ni!"


	37. Chapter 37

Today was the day Edward comes home after being in the hospital for so long. He's been ordered to stay on strict bed rest, and the omegas were excited about that- they could care for him.

"Everything's set in the bedroom," William says to his brother as he comes down to the kitchen, starting to plate the dinner. They had told Harry and Marcel to stay downstairs when the alpha of the house comes home. They wanted alone time with him. "If this doesn't work, nothing will."

"This is the best way to show we love him, and that we're willing to give anything up for them." Louis says, trying to put his brothers insecurities to rest.

They weren't dressed sexy. No, they wanted tonight to be strictly catering and bonding with the only alpha they haven't truly bonded with. There wasn't time for sex.

They had all three plates filled by the time their alphas came home.

"Here you two go," Louis says to Marcel and Harry, handing them their plates. "I've got the footie game on for you in the living area."

"Thank you, love." They kiss the twins and head off. Edward eyes them, a guard clearly up, but the omegas just take his hands and help him up the stairs.

"What're you doing? I'm home now, you can go." The alpha spits his venom, but both boys ignore him and the pain his words caused.

"Just let us care for you tonight," William says as he opens the bedroom door. The mans eyes widen at the sight. New sheets, bags of gifts, fluffed pillows, and the night stands were filled with lit candles. "This is our sorry."

"Please forgive us," They lay him under the sheets, and Edward doesn't fail to notice the soft touch. It must've had a high thread count. "We have food-"

"Feeding me wont get you in my good graces." Edward says stubbornly.

"We know you enjoy being waited on," William says as Louis holds up a fork full of steak. "We can be what you want, Ed. Granted, it'll be rough and we wont be like all these other omegas, but we promise we love you."

"With all our hearts." Louis confirms as Edward lets the omega feed him.

"You tried to kill us-"

"We didn't try because, if we tried, you wouldn't be here," William cuts in. "We could've poisoned you, sliced your throat. We have a list of ways to kill alphas, even those as strong as you."

Edward looks away at that.

"We could've taken your lives, yeah, and we planned to. But guess what? We fucking fell in love, Edward Styles, we fucking fell hard."

"We aren't letting you go," Louis says. "I promise that."

"You lied-" That's when Louis puts a hand on his throat, squeezing.

"I may murder, I may have popped my cherry too early, I may have hid things from you," He growls. "But know this, Styles. Know that I _never_ lied to you three about my feelings. _Never."_

"We don't lie." William sums up and Louis lets the mans throat go, ignoring the wide eyed look he was getting.

They sit in silence, Louis feeding every bite to the healing man. It was thick with tension, and Edward seemed to be thinking.

After eating, they changed his bandages and William grabbed some papers.

"You still aren't staying." Edward grumbles.

"We're staying until you're fully healed," Louis holds up a hand to quiet any objections. "End of discussion, Edward, end of discussion."

They kept their word over the next week.

No matter the glares, growls, and curses, the twins kept a constant eye on the man through the week.

They washed him.

_"Don't you fight this, big man," Louis huffs as they sit him on the side of the tub. "Doctor said that the burns need special washing, and the cream has to be applied. You cant wash your own back."_

_"I don't need you," They ignore him, knowing he was only saying those things to push them away- make them leave without throwing them out. "I can do this myself!"_

_"Pish posh," William says as they strip him bare, carefully removing his bandages and running warm water. "You cant even lift a hand to feed yourself."_

They fed him, changed his bandages.

_"Thank you for rescuing us," Louis whispered as he applied the cooling cream to the red burn scars. "We never got to say that."_

_"I did what I had to do," Edward mumbles. "You don't deserve such an easy way out. You deserve to suffer under the guilt, both of you. Improper omegas, and murderers."_

_Louis paused his rubbing, tears in his eyes, but he just sighs and continues his job as William feeds the man his fruit salad._

_The alpha wasn't wrong._

They helped him to and from the bathroom when he felt too exhausted to walk.

_"What's wrong, Ed?" Louis says, rubbing his eyes as the alpha puts the bell down. They got it for him the other day when they realized that they had to care for the house, two other men, plus their injured alpha. It was a lot, but they were up for the challenge._

_To make sure they were there whenever Edward needed anything, they got him a bell to ring that would sound through the house so they would hear and rush to him- no matter what._

_"I need to pee," Louis giggles and walks to the man, William going to the other side of him. "I'm too weak."_

_"You're just healing." William whispers, the omegas holding his weight on their shoulders as he stands. They help him to the bathroom, keeping him up as they pull his sweats down._

_It was personal, watching someone pee, but neither omega was stuck on that. As long as Edward didn't mess on himself._

_They take him to the bedroom after he washes his hands, and lay him back down._

_"Thanks..."_

_"Ring when you need us." William says and Louis smiles fondly at the alpha before they leave._

They even got the mans brothers involved.

_It was time for bed, Edward fast asleep upstairs by himself while the other four people in the home cuddled on the couch._

_The doctor had told them to not leave him isolated for so long, to give him more attention than just when he bells._

_So, the omegas made a rule._

_Harry, and Marcel were to sleep with Edward at night, feeling that the three needed to rebuild their relationship, and the triplets must have an hour or two together- usually during one of the meals- to talk and confide in each other without arguing._

_Tonight was the first night to implement those rules. The alphas already spent dinner together without the omegas, now it was time for all three of them to sleep in the same bed without the twins._

_"No, Harold," William says as Louis nudges them from entering the guest room. "Not tonight. Go sleep with Edward, the both of you. You three need to reconnect, for us- for you."_

_The men grumble, but listen when they receive hard glares._

With their efforts, and their new rules, Edward was healing better and faster. The doctor said he should be off bed rest soon, and that he should start exercising and going out for fresh air when he's able to walk without feeling faint.

"Boys," They hear from the top of the stairs. "Edward wants you."

"Coming!" They say as they wash and dry the last dish, rushing upstairs.

"Whats wrong, Ed?" Louis asks but stops when he sees the man sitting up. He lifts his head, looking at the twins.

"Eddy?" William says, knowing what he was doing. Even his brothers looked scared.

"I made my decision..."


	38. Chapter 38

William swallows, trying to keep the calm appearance his brother has. "And.. What's the decision?" He asks quietly, biting at his lip.

Edward eyes them both. "You get marked by Sunday. You take our knots next time your heat comes, and you have our pups. You start acting like proper omegas like you've been doing, or you're gone for good. No gangs or underground organizations, no murders."

Louis breathes a sigh of relief. "So that means.."

"You have three days to convince me to mate you." Edward says in a cold tone. "As well as my brothers."

William looks over at his twin, swallowing. Harry and Marcel? They've been dying to mate them. But Edward?

Even after these past few weeks, waiting on him hand and foot, literally, and professing their love... That still wasn't enough to convince him? What more could they do?

Louis sighs. "Yes, sir. We understand."

"Alright. Go out now. Don't come back till dinner time."

The twins go out, looking at each other in uncertainty.

"Any plans?" William asks, and Louis shrugs. "First off.. get Harry and Marcel to mate us. That alone will compel Ed to mate us, he won't want us to run off with his brothers, you know?"

Will nods. "And? What else?"

"If that isn't enough, we get carnal. Become so irresistible that he can't help but mark us. We literally have to push Harry and Marcel off every time they knot us, we just have to get him to that point."

He shrugs. "Sounds easy enough.. Let's hope we can pull it off."

***

Harry and Marcel are called into the kitchen a few minutes before Edward is that night during dinner. The twins have pressing matters to discuss.

"Shall I call Ed?" Marcel frowns.

Will quickly shakes his head. "Not just yet. He.. He told us something and we wanted to tell you before he comes in."

"What is it?" Harry asks, now concerned.

Louis sighs, setting the table. "He told us we have till Sunday to be mated with all of you. And that basically, we'll be having pups next time our heat happens."

"We want to be mated," William says. "So basically, what we're asking.. Is that you two mate us. If you do.. He's sure to mate us too. Won't you?"

Harry breathes a sigh of relief. "He's letting you stay? Wow, I've never been happier-" He hugs Louis, kissing his forehead, ignoring the omega's instict growl. "I've been waiting ages to mate both of you, I know Marcy has been too! Of course we'll mate you?"

William is quiet as Marcel smiles at him. "But are you sure? This is a permanent thing. Are you positive you want us to have your pups?"

Harry coos. "Can you even imagine how cute they'll look when they're pregnant, Marcy? They'll be so round, I know it. And our puppies will be the prettiest around."

Marcel hums in agreement. "Definitely. We would all make very pretty babies."

"So..." Louis flusters. "Would you.. maybe.. mate us tonight?"

Harry licks his lips. "I'll mate you right here and now."

Louis shoves his face away, growling again. "Get. I want it to be more intimate than that."

Harry pouts, but shrugged. "I have no problem with it."

"I-I guess I don't either." Marcel says, a blush now tinting his face.

"Maybe we can even get Ed to mate us today.." William murmurs, while they walk upstairs to grab him.

"Fat chance," Louis whispers. "But we can try. You made dessert, right?"

"Strawberry pie. Lots of whipped cream." William smirks a bit. "Sure to be a bit messy."

***

Dinner is quiet and tense. No one says much of anything, but William is giving Marcel _looks_ as he opens his mouth wide to take a bite of his Italian sausage. The poor little triplet can't help but blush.

Harry is giving Louis a dreamy stare, but this isn't news. He always is. But Louis is reciprocating now, knowing what'll happen next.

Edward eventually gets tired of the weird sexual atmosphere and excuses himself to the office, grumbling. Louis and William are not too bothered by this.. Something good is in store for him later.

Louis gathers up all the empty plates while Will puts away leftovers, Harry hovering over both of them the whole time.

"Can't wait to get you in bed." He murmurs, holding Louis' hips as he loads the dishwasher. He breathes on his neck, making the omega shiver.

"Easy. Don't cum in your pants, now." He teases, shutting the washer. "Go to the room."

Harry tugs Marcel and Will with him as he leaves the room, smirking playfully. Louis is right behind them, already over excited. It's been a while since he'd had a knot and he was more than ready.

Soon he's cuddling on the bed with William, Harry hovering over him. "I can smell you already. Smell so sweet."

Louis is kicking off his shorts, followed by William who throws his sweatpants across the room.

"Your panties are soaked," Harry exclaims, sliding them off. "God, look how horny you are.." He chuckles, and Louis shuts his legs shyly.

"Hey now.." Harry smirks, spreading them again. "Don't you want this?" He murmurs, grinding against him. Louis moans, already feeling his very stiff dick through his pants.

"Shit." Louis bites at his lip, and William pouts in jealousy. Marcel would absolutely spank him if he said that. Second thought, he is not jealous because fuck, he loves when Marcy gets aggressive.

"Take your pants off already, daddy, I need you." William whines, and Marcel is quick to listen. He drops his pants, his hard cock pressing against his tummy.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're more excited than me~" Will teases, rolling onto his tummy, arse up. "Now come on, mount me."

Marcel practically swoons before leaning over him, fumbling to get his dick inside of William, just that eager to fuck him. He eventually gets it in with a little guidance from Will's hand, and the omega sighs in pleasure as he's stuffed.

Louis stares up at Harry after watching Marcel eagerly hump against his brother for a minute. "Harold? Why aren't you in me yet?"

Harry stops kissing at his neck, grunting. "Sorry. Lemme just.." He pauses, breathing against Lou's neck as he holds his dick, slowly pressing inside of Louis. He thrusts slowly and sloppily, his tongue laving over the omega's throat.

"When can I.."

"Anytime.." Louis says quietly, and suddenly his knees are quivering as Harry bites down hard into his neck, drawing a little blood. Louis finds the pain absolutely electrifying, feeling his heart and soul warm as Harry kisses and licks over his bite mark.

"Mine now. You're mine."

"I'm yours," Louis whispers, "Please fuck me, Haz."

With that, Harry's pounding into him, his knot already swelling. He can't help it.

Marcel is being so very passionate with his William, thrusting into him so hard he can barely breathe. That, and his face is pressed deep into the mattress.

"God, Marcy.. Please, pleeeease.." He whimpers, and Marcel hugs him closer. "What do you need?"

"Mark me, hurry Marcy, please. Want your mark, daddy."

Marcel groans as his cock swells, biting at William's neck till he draws blood. He kisses over the bite, caressing his body in an attempt to soothe him. Seconds later, he's popping his knot.

Harry eyes his brother as they hold their omegas close, waiting patiently for their knots to go down so they can switch off.

It takes about ten minutes before they can pull out. As soon as they have, Marcel is all over Louis, biting him hard on the opposite side of where Harry left his mark. Louis lets out the tiniest whimper, hugging against Marcel. He's craving attention now.

Harry chooses to mark William's neck just above Marcel's bite, gently biting till he draws blood, then licking over it.

William glances over at his dazed brother, wondering how they'll feed Edward his strawberry pie in this state.


	39. Chapter 39

The twins found themselves struggling to walk, their legs shaking and their bums hurting.

"I'm so tired, Lou," William whines. "Mating is tiring."

"We still need one more bite," His brother replies, hanging onto the rail for dear life. "You want Eddy's pups too, don't you? You want his knot for the first time?"

William whimpers in excitement, squeezing his prick as it gets hard. Damn it.

When they get to the kitchen, they see said man already standing and digging into the pie. They smile as they notice the cream all over his chin and cheeks, mouth stuffed with pie.

"Eddy," Louis sings, and the man looks up as he swallows. "You enjoying that?"

"Its quite good-" He starts to admit but stops as he sniffs the air. His eyes go wild, and he growls. "You've mated."

"We were eager," William says, showing his marks proudly. "Aren't you?"

"You've mated," He says again. "Without me. You four have done the most intimate act, and excluded me."

The pain in his voice was deep, and both omegas frown. This isn't what they hoped for.

"Must I be forgotten about when it comes to everything?" He grumbles, dropping the fork. "Why am I always the outcast? Do you four not want me? Am I just baggage while you guys have the real relationship?"

His insecurities were showing. The big alpha was crumbling, and the twins figured it was because of everything piling up.

His brothers had isolated him, they had isolated him, from everything. Part of it was his fault, but mostly it was the twins and the triplets just trying to get what they wanted.

They wanted him to join, and figured emotionally leaving the man would make him open up. They were wrong.

Edward was now crying, upset and betrayed, and they had caused that.

They were terrible omegas.

"Oh, Edward," Louis says and hugs him close. "We love you, all four of us. You're the best alpha out there. Stubborn and crude, but you have our hearts."

"Don't cry, alpha," William mumbles, sorrow in his voice as he hugs Edward as well. "We're sorry. We were just so eager to be yours, and we figured if two of you mated us then you would as well. We want your mark now, not Sunday."

They wipe his tears, kissing his cheeks and snuggling him.

"Don't tell my brothers about this," He says after calming down, Louis handing him the pie to finish. "Not about me crying. I don't cry in front of them."

"Promise." They say and nod, making the man smile- his dimples showing.

"Go to the bedroom," He says after he finishes eating, William cleaning up the cream. The alpha should do it now, there's no point in waiting. "I want you naked, wet, and presenting yourself."

The shake in their legs come back at his tone, knowing it was coming. Finally.

Louis gives him a heated kiss before dragging William upstairs. Just the orders given had them leaking, the smell strong as they stripped in the room.

"It's happening, oh God," William rambles. "He's gonna mark us, Lou, he's gonna mate us."

"I can see why you and Marcel hit it off," Louis laughs and kisses him, dragging him to the bed. They lay down on their stomachs, arses high in the air. "I don't wanna wait."

"Then don't," William reaches over, stuffing two finger in his already open brother. "Feels good, yeah?"

"Fuck, Willy," Louis moans as he moves against his brothers fingers. "Yeah."

"What do I see here?" Williams quick to remove his fingers, but a strong hand grabs his wrist. "Pleasuring each other."

"J-Just a habit..." Louis whines, and watches Edward suck his slick off Williams fingers. "Alpha."

"Such naughty boys, should spank you," They whimper. "But not right now, not tonight. I only have one knot, loves, so you may have to pleasure each other while the other gets mated."

That sounded hot to William.

"I go first," Louis calls, dragging the alpha to him as he rolls onto his back. "Mate me first. I'm the oldest."

Edward laughs loudly before humming, feeling the older twin start to remove his clothes. They ignore the bandages, just focused on each other.

"Come, Will," He says to the boy, and motions for him to straddle Louis' face. "Face me, too."

"Fuck," He gets a hard nipple twist. "Ah!"

"No cursing. Either of you."

William sees where Marcel gets it from.

"Yes, Alpha." They say together, Louis spreading Williams cheeks as his brother sits on his face.

Edward pushes Louis' legs high in the air, William holding them there as the alpha pushes in.

"Oh!" William shouts, throwing his head as Louis begins to lick him. Edward doesn't waist any time, thrusting hard and fast into the older twin.

Louis does nothing but moan against William, gripping his brothers cheeks and thighs. The younger twin begins to move his hips against his brothers tongue and face, riding him as the pleasure increases.

"Gonna knot you," Edward grunts, biting his lip as the smack of skin fills the room and the creek of the bed increases in volume. "Gonna bite that pretty neck of yours and show everyone who you belong to."

"Yours," William moans, head back and eyes closed. "We belong to you, only you. God- Louis, yes! More!"

Edward lifts a hand, slapping Louis' thigh before squeezing that spot. He does the same to the other side, hearing a muffled squeal leave the boys lips each time.

"So thick," Edward growls as he pushes deeper, his knot growing. "So pretty. 'm gonna fuck you senseless."

The knot grows, and grows- the biggest of all three alphas- before it locks him to Louis. The older omega shoves William off, slick drenching his face.

Edwards quick to break the skin right on his jugular, licking it over and holding the boy close.

"A-Alpha," He hears, and he remembers to stay awake because, in ten minutes, he'll be mating another omega. He sees William presenting himself, hole exposed and whining. "Need to cum."

"Okay, baby, okay." Edward soothes, dipping his fingers into the omega. He fingers him to climax, spurting more sperm into Louis as he watches William cum.

Ten minutes pass, and Edward soon has William deepthroating him before mounting him. Louis watches, lazily jerking himself off. He was simply too tired to join.

"Ah- ah- ah!" William shouts, moaning as his body jerks forward with every thrust the man gives. The twin was in a blubbering mess, face in the sheets as he grips them in pleasure.

"So good, Willy," Edward says in the boys ear, grunting as his knot grows. "Such a good boy, gonna knot you, okay?"

"Yes. Yes, knot me- oh God- want you so bad! Want you, Eddy- Oh!- mark me! Mark me, now!" He cries, arching his back as the mans knot pops and he cums.

His eyes roll back, whimpering at the big bite just below his ear.

"Shhh," He hears as he mumbles nonsense. He was absolutely gone. "Sleep, baby, I know you're tired."

He spoons the boy, seeing Louis snuggle Williams front before wrapping an arm around both of them.

"Love you, big guy," Louis whispers to Edward, smiling. "So much."

"Love you too."


	40. Chapter 40

Edward wakes up in the morning with an omega on either side of him, both of them still very asleep.

He tries to push them off, wanting up, but gives up when Louis growls and William whines. "Boys. Cmon. I have to piss."

"No," Will pouts, his arm thrown over Edward. "You're staying here."

Edward tries to breathe calmly, trying to supress his need to go. He sighs in relief when Harry peeks his head in the room.

"Hey, guys, I made breakfast, come downstairs and eat." He says with a smile, going over to hug on Louis, shocked when the omega growls loudly.

"What's wrong?" He asks, frowning when he just growls again.

"They won't get off," Edward grunts. "Either of them. I have to go, like right now. Please help."

"Boys.." Harry says with a bit of an edge in his voice. "Off Ed now. Go downstairs and eat."

William literally cries as Harry pulls him off, just enough so Edward can slip away from Louis and run to the bathroom.

"Master!" Harry raises a brow, unable to tell if these were just crocodile tears or not.

"Will.. pretty please go downstairs. I made waffles, with lots of strawberries. Doesn't that sound yummy?"

William tilts his head, now hugging on to Harry. "Carry me?"

Harry clears his throat, deciding that he'll just end up with a headache if he keeps trying to figure out what's going on. He just rolls with it.

He scoops up William, holding him on his hip as he goes downstairs, leaving Louis upstairs to sit in front of the bathroom door.

Edward jumps back a bit when he opens the door and finds him there, rolling his eyes. "What do you want? If you're wanting carried, you know I can't do that."

Louis sulks, following him downstairs without a word.

Edward almost thinks for a minute that he's lost him when he sits at the table and Lou is no where in sight. But he's wrong. Louis sits in his lap, nuzzling into his neck affectionately, before nipping and licking at the skin.

The oldest triplet groans, trying to ignore it. "What the fuck is going on? I don't get it." He asks Harry, who's in the same position with Will, till the little twin spies him. He rushes over, pushing Louis a bit so he can sit on Edward's other leg, biting and sucking at the other side of his neck.

"I think," Marcel sighs, feeling awfully neglected, "That maybe it's because of all the bites they got last night. Maybe they're being extra clingy with Edward because he was the last one to mate them. I'd imagine it was much more intimate too. They seem awfully protective over him."

Edward gives him a heavy glare, a bit flustered. "Shut up. They are not being protective."

Harry reaches across the table to poke Edward, looking at him with a cocked eyebrow as Louis growls and snarls loudly.

"They are being a little bit protective." He looks at Marcel. "How do I make them quit?"

Marcel shakes his head. "I don't know if you can. I mean, they've been very protective over you since you got hurt. They're just doing their job."

"It's the alpha's job to protect them," Edward grunts, and Marcel shrugs.

"They sense you can't do that right now. They're taking care of you till you can, I'd assume."

William pouts. "Stop talking like we're not here."

"Then properly join the conversation." Edward mumbles. "Don't just let us speak for you."

He pouts even more. "I want food."

"There's food right in front of you. Eat it."

He whines. "Feed me it, master!"

Edward pushes his face back. "You don't have to call me that."

William gives him a look, and he concedes, feeding him nibbles of the waffles.. And Louis, of course. Which was incredibly difficult.

After breakfast, Harry decides enough is enough.

"Boys, you have to share Edward! And we're your alphas too! Show us attention!" He whines, grabbing on Louis.

The omega kicks against him, making grabby hands for Edward.

Harry lets go, sighing. "Whatever then.."

"Just give them a while with him.." Marcel tries to comfort him, and Harry shrugs. "Fine.."


	41. Chapter 41

It's been a few days and the twins have kept clinging to Edward, even growling when Harry and Marcel tried to join them in bed for the night.

Both alphas felt left out, and Edward absolutely hated being swaddled.

"I can't take anymore of this," He groaned to his brothers, escaping the twins when they fell asleep for their nap. "I need space, take them for a bit."

"We gladly would," Marcel says. "If they wanted to leave you for bit, but they don't."

"Yeah, Ed, don't you think we want them too?"

Edward rubs his face, grumbling as he hears foot steps enter the room and two omegas instantly cling to him, growling at each other before settling on a leg.

"Missed you." Louis mumbles, and Harry gives a jealous look.

"I miss you," Harry says, but neither respond. "I said: I miss you."

William doesn't look at him, keeping his face in Edward's neck, but he takes Harry's hand and squeezes it.

Harry's quick to kiss his knuckles, and William giggles. Marcel looks to Louis, who completely relaxed against Edward. The boy looks at him, and smiles at him before burying his head in Edward's chest.

"I'll be going back to work in a few days," Edward says. "You two will need to uncling yourselves before then."

"Yes, Sir." They say at the same time.

"Just not right now." Louis finishes.

"But Marcy and I want-"

Harry's interrupted as a knock is heard, and Marcel goes to answer it.

"As I was saying; Marcy and I want you two to give us attention. We're your mates, too."

"We know, Curly," Louis responds. "And we love you both very much."

"Whats this?" The omegas look up at the new voice and scent- a woman with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Veronica?" Louis looks at Harry, seeing the glaze in his eyes as if a dream had just come true. Who is she?

"Hey, Haz," She says with a smile. "I told you I'd be back for you."

The alpha waists no time getting up and giving the woman a bone crushing hug.

That's when the twins smell it- omega.

"God, I've waited so long," Harry says, completely forgetting the twins. "I've missed you!"

"Why're you back here?" Edward growls.

"I came back looking for a mate," The twins tense. "I know you hate omegas, or used to by the looks of things, but I can assure you I'm a proper omega."

"V," William raises at Marcel, huffing softly. "We're freshly mated, to these two lovely boys."

"Wouldn't have happened with you anyway." Edward snarls, and Veronica watches the twins.

"Its never too late, Marcy," William clenches his fist. "Mind if I stay a few days? I have no where to go."

"Go away-"

"Sure!" Louis gasps as Harry takes the woman's hands, rubbing the back of them.

"Harry," He says and the alpha looks at him. "I don't think we have room, love."

"Yeah we do," He says, waving him off as he turns back to Veronica with heart eyes. "Let me help with your bags."

She leads him out, giving a wink to Marcel who became flustered and followed them quickly.

"Who the _fuck_ is that?" Louis growls, gripping Edwards shirt.

"That, boys, is Veronica," Edward says. "First love of both Harry and Marcel."


	42. Chapter 42

"Edward," Louis is absolutely seething. "Remember when you told us that we weren't allowed to murder anymore?"

"I think we promised that too soon." William growls, his eyes following the direction the other triplets went in.

"I am all for murdering her," Edward says. "She's the reason I don't like omegas in the first place." The twins give him a hurt look. "Or didn't." He sighs. "But Harry and Marcel would hate you if you hurt her. We have to prove that she's still no good."

Louis leans into Edward, pouting. "But how?"

"Give it a few days. As soon as she gets away from them, she'll be at your throats. It's how she is. I was the only one who saw that. I'm the one who drove her away to begin with. She didn't like me, and she did everything in her power to turn my little brothers away from me. But I got the better of her once.. I'll do it again."

William nods. "I can carry a recorder at all times."

Louis shrugs in agreement. "But.. There's two bedrooms. Where does this little housewrecker think she's sleeping?"

"The couch. She's not gonna be in bed with me. Make sure you sleep in your room, doors locked." Edward warns. "Stay far from her. I'll work on making her uncomfortable as possible."

Both twins kiss his cheeks before getting up to make breakfast. "We'll do our best, master!" William says, slipping on an apron while Louis gives Edward a look. "If it falls through, I'm putting cyanide in her tea."

"Fair enough, love."

***

At lunch time, when the twins call for the triplets to come to lunch, Harry drags in Veronica, a happy look on his face.

It makes Louis' blood boil. But he keeps it under control as he slides the plates in front of the boys.

"Oh my.. There's no more food left.." He says dramatically, locking eyes with outsider omega. He gives an overly sweet smile, his eyes dark.

"Aw. It'll be fine, I'll share with her!" Harry says, giving her half his sandwich.

Veronica kisses his cheek, and Louis snaps, throwing a knife right for her head, disregarding what Edward told him. She touched his mate!

William lets out a loud whimper, one that has Edward comforting him, but doesn't even catch Marcel or Harry's attention. He gives Louis a look, and the two excuse themselves for a minute.

They stand in the bathroom, door locked. "What, Willy? I don't want to leave her alone with all of them." Louis whispers, shaking his head.

William just presses him against the wall, kissing him heatedly. "Get me wet. Cmon. Get me so wet that they can't resist us."

Louis licks his lips. "That's an idea." He mumbles, grinding against Will. Soon, the little twin is whimpering for more, and Louis feels like he could smell him from a mile away. "I think we're good.."

William bites at his lip. "I could really go for a knot right now."

"Let's hope they want us enough to give us theirs."


	43. Chapter 43

The twins walk back into the room, Edward giving a hungry look and Marcel groaning. Harry gives a glance.

"Why're you wet?" He asks a flustered William.

"Need a knot," William pouts softly, climbing onto the alphas lap so the scent was stronger. Louis climbs onto Marcel's. "Need your knot."

"Come on, daddy," Louis bites his lips as he tugs at Marcel's collar. "Fuck me across your desk."

"How tacky," Veronica scrunches her nose, and William sucks on Harry's neck. "Do you mind? I was having a proper conversation with him."

"And I'm trying to get a proper fuck," Harry shakes his head at the omega's words, gently moving him off. "What-"

"That was very rude of you." Williams jaw drops and Harry takes the last bite of his food.

"If you'll excuse us," Veronica grabs Harry's arm, smirking at William. "I'll be having our talk somewhere else. Come, Marcy."

"Uh," Marcel looks at Louis who was glaring at him. "N-No. No, I'm perfectly fine here."

"Suit yourself," She shrugs, Harry standing with her. "Good night, everyone."

"Harry," William whines, and the alpha faces him. "Y-You're sleeping with Lou and I tonight, right?"

"Uhm," He shrugs after looking at the visitor. "Don't know yet."

When they left, William faces his other three mates with tears in his eyes.

"I just got rejected," He whimpers. Edwards face was red, Marcel was confused at the burst of drama, and Louis felt his pain. "I'm going to bed."

"You know he loves you..." Louis says softly, but his brother shakes his head.

"Not as much as her, apparently." He sniffles, and runs upstairs to cry.

Louis looks at Edward, completely livid.

"What's his problem?" Marcel asks them. "Veronica is so sweet."

"Are you forgetting when she threw things at me, called me names, and said I was worthless?" Edward grumbles.

"She's changed since then," Marcel shakes his head. "You like her, Louis?"

"Not exactly, Marce," He says honestly. "I don't like how she touches Harry."

"She's just being friendly," Marcel moves him off. "You all need to get over yourselves and be more homely. Its very rude. Now, stop trying to cause a problem."

He walks out, and Louis' body shakes with anger. Edward touches his waist but he moves away.

"I'm gonna kill her," He growls. "I'm gonna dismember her body, and toss the buckets over the pier for animals to eat. I'm gonna take her eyes out, her tongue, chop those long ass fingers off! Edward, I swear!"

He screams, taking a fork and stabbing it into the wall. He takes deep breaths, Edward watching with wide eyes.

"I wish I had that poison," He grumbles. "I shouldn't have sold it, should've kept it for her!"

"Lets get you to bed." The omega growls and grips the mans shirt, tugging on it.

"You listen, and listen good," He says lowly. "If that woman seduces my men, and doesn't leave in two weeks time, I'm. Taking. Her. Life."

He walks out, and goes to the guest room to find his brother. While walking down the hall, he sees Veronica step out the hall bathroom.

He stops, locking eyes with her.

"Hey, Lou," She smiles devilishly. "How are you?"

"Don't call me that," He grumbles, crossing his arms. "And I see right through you. So, listen; they're _taken._ They're _mated._ So take your homewrecking self somewhere else."

"They clearly don't want you," She giggles. "I mean, look at you. Fat thighs, small, and weak."

Louis slams her into a wall, gripping her throat.

"You watch yourself, sweetie," He whispers to her. "Because omega assassins _are_ a thing, and you're looking at one."

He lets her go, fixing his shirt as she gasps for air.

"And these thick thighs lead to a fat arse that they don't mind skipping a meal for," He smirks. "Remember that."

As he walks away, she coughs as she stands up straighter.

"He surely left you tonight, and he left you for these lips." Louis stops at the bedroom door as she walks away.

His heart hurt. _That can't be true, she's lying._  
  


That night, the twins slept alone. William cried himself to sleep, but Louis stayed awake. Veronica was on the couch, as promised by Edward, but it still didn't sit well that she was in the house.

Her words dug deep into him, and he placed his hand on Harry's mate mark, tears falling down his cheeks. Did Harry really cheat?

He stands on shaking legs, going downstairs to see if there would be anyway to deny those thoughts. Even Harry sleeping in Masters room would give him comfort.

But, as he peaked into the living area, he sees both Harry and Marcel cuddling Veronica as they slept. He sees her mascara on her cheeks, and figured she must've cried about some bullshit reason to make them hold her. Still, William had cried all night and no one but Edward checked on him.

His stomach churns, and he heads back upstairs. He wanted to break down, feeling that the stability he finally got was being taken out from under him.

He laid back down, holding William as he silently cried himself to sleep.

Why can't his mates feel their pain?


	44. Chapter 44

"I can't fucking take it anymore, Eddie!" Louis shrieks, clinging onto the big alpha. "They're so fucking stupid, they made my poor baby brother cry all night long! And look where they are right now, curled up on the couch with that whore! I'm gonna kill her!"

Edward rubs his back. "Don't be rash."

"Think of how you would feel if there were an alpha rubbing all over me, Edward! Wouldn't you be mad?"

"I'd fucking kill them." Edward growls at the thought.

"She's taking them away! She's going to steal your brothers from us and bleed them dry!" Louis says, trying to fire him up. "We have to act quicker. Its only been a day and she's already managed to make them throw Will out like he was old meat."

"Where is he, by the way? You two usually make breakfast." Edward asks. "Did you already cook? Is that why you came in here?"

Louis shakes his head. "I was gonna order food. Is that fine? Just for me, you, and Will. I'm not cooking shit for any of them."

"Fair enough." Edward mumbles. "That ought to show them what they're missing. Don't do shit for them. Ignore them completely." He says, biting at Louis' neck.

Louis is quiet. "I saw her last night. She said something to me.. She said a lot." He says quietly, his face darkening.

"What, Lou?" He asks quietly, and the omega sighs.

"She said that they don't want me.. That I'm small, and fat, and weak. She said that Harry _left_ me last night. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He growls, hurt evident in his voice.

Edward's breathing gets rough, and his eyes go red. "She said _what_?"

"And then look where the boys ended up. On the couch with her. Her ugly mascara ran everywhere. She probably cried about me calling her names or some shit. I didn't sleep a wink. William cried forever.. Then I bumped into her and she said that." Louis mumbles, a tear dripping down his cheek.

"Don't cry.." Edward kisses him. "We'll take care of her. They will come to their senses. Or we'll make them."


	45. Chapter 45

Louis had stuck to the plan. He ignored Harry and Marcel all day. When they went to work, he brought lunch to the two eldest- well, only Ed but it was so Harry saw him feeding the man and he not having anything to eat.

"Where's my food?" The middle triplet had pouted. Louis raises an eyebrow.

"Where were my men last night?" Harry looks away with a shameful blush. "Oh right, cuddling another omega when they had their own crying in the bedroom."

Edward rubs his hip, trying to calm him. He felt so sad for the twins.

"You cried? Why didn't you tell me?"

Louis doesn't answer, just stays quiet as he focuses on Edward.

"Louis," Harry says, but the omega just pecks Edwards cheek and finishes the food himself. "Louis Tomlinson, answer me."

He doesn't, and that's when the middle triplet catches on. He was getting the silent treatment.

"So that's how it is?" Harry huffs, crossing his arms. "Fine."  
  
  


Another day passes, Harry and Marcel sleeping with Edward that night so they didn't cause any problems.

The morning of, the twins cook for Edward and themselves only.

"Where's our food?" Marcel asks softly.

"Edward's the only one who appreciates us at the moment," William says, slapping Marcel's hands away. "Don't touch me. I'll get all dramatic about it."

Marcel winces at the words, remembering what he had said. Shit, he fucked up.

Veronica walks in, yawning as she stretches.

"Have her cook."

"What?"

"Cook for them," Louis says. "Since you're so proper."

"Oh," She blushes. "I-I can't cook..."

The twins laugh at her before walking out.

"And she judged us. Pathetic."

During lunch, William made himself a sub and sat in the Masters bedroom. He gobbled half of it down, laughing at some comedian, before hearing someone walk down the hall.

He sucks his fingers clean, muting the tv before going out to see what was going on. He spots the bedroom door open, and goes to see who was in there.

Louis wasn't home, so who was in their room?

His jaw drops to see Veronica sifting through their _panties._

"Excuse me," He growls and she jumps. "What're you doing?"

"Seeing if we had anything that matched."

"So what if we did?" He raised an eyebrow. "We wear everything better than you, and you aren't running around here naked."

 _That'll be your last move,_ He thinks.

"I wear anything better than you." Veronica said and William raises an eyebrow.

"Wanna fucking bet?" William growled as he grabbed fresh set of underwear.

"Go for it."

"Marcel's office in five, bitch!" He growled and she left with a sly wave. He strips, putting on the red panties and matching thigh-highs. When he had two minutes left, he fingered himself until he was soaked and headed to the alphas work room.

There, he stood at the door with Veronica who smelled of her own slick. Smart, but not smart enough. Besides, she smelled of spicy mint and tainted innocence.

He glares at her, opening the door, and Marcel looks up at them.

"Daddy," He purrs as they walk in. "Tell this woman who's gonna be your snack today, tomorrow, and forever."

"Marcy," She pouts playfully. "Tell this boy who your real love is."

Marcel looks at Veronica, she winks, then at William who bites his lip and turns to show the ass Veronica could never achieve. The ass Marcel enjoys.

"Come on, Marcy," He says to the overwhelmed alpha as he makes it shake. "Who's better? Be honest."


	46. Chapter 46

Marcel looks like he is going to faint. "Oh god, William."

The omega smirks at this, sitting in Marcel's lap, making his breathing pick up. "You love me, daddy, don't you? Don't you just want to do naughty things with me? I got all dressed up for you.."

Marcel kisses at his neck, moving up to his lips, kissing him hard. "Yes, god yes, p-please, wanna f-fill you with m-my puppies.."

William looks back at Veronica with a catty smirk as Marcel gropes his ass. He moans loudly, grinding against him. "Oh, daddy.."

"You and Louis are the only ones for me, lovey, I swear. Love you so much."

Suddenly, his panties are on the floor and the room is full of moans.

Veronica stares for another minute before turning away, running out of the room. This wasn't going well.

***

Louis comes home with the oldest triplets, sitting comfortably in the front seat with Edward, not paying any mind to Harry.

He raises a brow when William comes up to him, a huge smirk on his face.

"You smell well-fucked." Louis whispers, eyeing him. He only had on a sweater of Marcel's, and socks. "Did you.."

William hums. "Daddy gave me his knot. And you know what he told me? He doesn't want to mate Veronica at all. He just wants to be friends with her. He feels uncomfortable when she makes advances on him."

Louis raises a brow. "So.."

"She's a snake!" William says. "She's greedy and she's trying to get money from them. Then she plans on leaving. I heard her talking on the phone in the bathroom, after I was done with Marcel."

"Seriously?" Louis whispers. "Did you get a recording of it?"

"I did," he nods. "But I can't show them yet. They will never believe it. You know that."

Lou nods. "All in due time, baby brother. All in due time."

William pauses. "I think I'll show Eddie, however. He'll believe us, don't you think?"

"He's known she was fake from the start," Louis says. "This will just drive it home. Prove that she's no good." He was quiet. "I've been giving Harry the silent treatment.. But.. I don't know if it's really working. He hasn't even said sorry or anything." He huffs. "How do I get him to pay attention to me? I'm worried about him. You know what she said.."

William smirks playfully. "I'm sure they'll all sleep together tonight. Why don't we join them? Panties only."

Louis kisses the corner of his mouth. "I like the way you think! So smart. He won't be able to resist when he sees Edward and Marcel all over us."

"Exactly ~"


	47. Chapter 47

They cook dinner, this time feeding Marcel but excluding Harry and- of course- Veronica.

"Why don't I have food?" Harry pouts, but Louis doesn't answer him, just sits next to Edward.

Marcel was next to William, hand on the omegas thigh. He's been touching the boy non-stop, not that William was complaining. He very much appreciated it because it showed where the alphas heart was, and it was with him.

"So no ones gonna talk to me?"

"I'll talk to you," Veronica says, and Louis glares at her. "How was work?"

Harry ignores her, feeling the pain of being shunned. He's been ignoring Louis, that was just one mate, but all four? He cant handle that.

"Harry?" She says and William sees her hand reach to his lap.

That was _it_!

"Listen here, you little skank," William grabs her hair, pulling her over the table as the alphas watch in horror. Louis, however, jumps up to help. "Don't you _ever_ put your hands on our man again! I'll end you!"

He feels her claw his arm, blood being drawn, but he just stands and drags her off the table before Louis grabs the turkey cutter on the counter. He lifts it high, ready to stab her and her eyes widen.

"That's enough!" Harry's voice booms and the alpha tone made all three omega stop. Louis, however, still gripped the knife.

"Harry," Edward says. "Stay out of it."

"Ed-"

"I said: stay out of it. She's repeatedly touched you, and disrespected the twins in their own home. She deserves whats coming her way."

"N-Not murder!" Marcel objects as Veronica cries, William pinning her down. The youngest triplet stands, grabbing the boy gently. "Let go, Will. Come on. Im sure she knows now."

"Louis," The oldest twin looks at Edward. "Put the knife on the counter, babe, and come on. We're going to bed."

'H-Harry," Veronica cries on the floor. "Harry, help me."

"Harold," Edward addresses him. "You know where your omegas stand on her being here. You can either join us in bed and make them feel loved, or show this visitor how much more her distress means than your own mates. Come on William, Marcel."

"Guys..." He says, watching them walk by. "Guys!"

They go upstairs, leaving Veronica and Harry.

"You think he'll come up?" Louis asks the alphas as they strip to their panties.

"I hope he does," Edward says, licking his lips as William straddles him. "For the sake of you two."

"Yeah, he, uhm," Louis sits on Marcel, rubbing his bum against his crotch. "O-Oh.."

"I heard you gave Willy a nice fuck on your office carpet," Marcel blushes. "I need one too, Marcy. I need a knot, your knot."

"God," Louis removes his glasses and kisses him heatedly. "L-Louis.."

"Come on, babe, give me a good alpha fucking," Marcel's hands slide to his cheeks. "Give it to me, Marcy, all rough."

Next to them, Edward had William sucking him off while he licked the omegas hole.

"You want it?" Louis nods eagerly, mouth watering as he feels himself getting wet. There's no way Harry doesn't smell this. "Fine."

Next thing the omega knows, he's being lifted up towards Marcel's face. His eyes widen when the alpha slides his panties over, and gives a fat lick to his hole.

"Oh, God!" He moans and tosses his back. He needed this- a face between his thighs, and a knot in his arse. He needed this badly.

He hears William cry out, his mouth off Edwards dick as he rides the mans face.

None register the door open, or the smell of a horny Harry standing in the door way. The middle triplet just watches for a bit as he pumps himself, already naked from stripping on the stairs.

"Gonna give you my pups," Edward growls when William gets off, letting the alpha put him on his back, legs closed and in the air. "You want that, baby? You wanna be full of my puppies?"

"God, yeah," William cries, screaming when the man thrusts in deep and hard. "Ah! Want- oh, Eddy!- want yours and your brothers!"

The alpha doesn't waist any time letting the omega adjusts, he just begins moving his hips hard and fast. Marcel, once foreplay was over, had Louis riding him.

"Don't slow down," Marcel growls, slapping one of his cheeks. "Work for it, Lou, you can do it."

"Yes, daddy," He moans as Marcel gives a sharp thrust into him. "Oh! Yes!"

That's when Harry climbs onto the bed, and Louis opens his eyes, dazed but alert.

"C-Curly," He mumbles, and Harry stops his hips, lifting him off Marcel. "Hey!"

"Shut up," Louis gasps at his tone, ready to smack him but decides against it. He looks at Harry push his angry red cock against Marcel's wet one. Oh. "Hold on tight, Lou."

The omega holds Marcel's shoulders, stabilizing himself, as Harry sinks him down on both of their dicks.

"Fucking hell!" He shouts, the stretch burning but he knew he could do it. One hand claws Marcel's back, the other clawing Harry's thigh.

"Ready, Marce?" The alpha nods at his brother, and they thrust together, finding a rhythm as Louis cries fat tears of pleasure.

He didn't know who to scream for, to thank, so he just let his head fall against Harry's broad shoulder and felt his jaw drop as he made pornographic noises.

"Damn it, Louis," Harry says against his mark, licking it. "You drive me crazy- shit- but I love you."

"H-Harry," He babbles out. "More! More!"

"You've got my heart, my mark, and pretty soon," The alpha grunts, feeling his knot swell along with his brothers. "My pups. Not her, never her."

"Shut-shut up," Marcel grumbles, nuzzling his own mark. "Gonna knot, don't wanna hear your stupid apology."

Next to them, William is in a new position, side ways so he can watch his other mates while getting fucked.

"M-Master- ah!" He screams as Edward slaps his thigh.

"Don't call me that, Will."

All the alphas knot at the same time, lightly biting their mate marks, and the omegas cum- all five of them utterly gone in their own head space, and tired.

They carefully adjusts themselves on the bed, making sure the twins were comfortable, before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Veronica was in the shirt and pants Harry left on the stairs- just trying to stir up problems for the five that just had make-up sex.


	48. Chapter 48

William wakes up early the next morning to make breakfast, more than infuriated to find Veronica sleeping on the couch in nothing but Harry's shirt.

He storms right back up the stairs, grabbing the sleeping alpha up by the throat, growling loudly as he tears up. "You cheating whore! I bet you fucked her, then came upstairs to get some, didn't you! I'm gonna rip your fucking knot off!" He shrieks, grabbing his crotch.

Harry howls in pain, squirming and kicking. "What are you talking about!"

"That stupid slut is downstairs wearing nothing but your shirt! You think I'm fucking stupid?"

Harry shoves him off, rubbing his throat. "What? Why does she have it? I left my clothes on the stairs before coming in here. Where are my pants?"

Louis growls, getting out of bed quickly, nearly taking out Marcel. "Excuse me! I'm beating this bitch's ass. Stupid cunt thinks she's gonna steal my alphas and their clothes and their money, hell no." He snarls as he stomps out, Harry grabbing his arm before he makes it to the stairs.

"Babe, stop! Let's be civil about this. She isn't gonna do anything." Harry says, patting him.

Louis growls, shoving his hands away. He pulls out his phone, playing the recording Will sent him.. Of Veronica on the phone, talking about money. "Get some fucking clothes on and make her leave, before I drag her out by the hair of her head."

Harry nods quickly, throwing on a whole outfit, not willing to anger Lou anymore than he already had. He went downstairs, swallowing as he stood in front of Veronica.

He shook her awake, coughing. "Veronica, get up."

She sits up, faking a pout and a yawn. "Oh .. Harry." She smiles, frowning when she sees the look he has. "What's up?"

"It's time for you to leave." He says as calmly as he can manage. "You've already caused so much trouble, I can't put up with it anymore."

She frowns, tearing up. "H-Harry, what? I haven't—"

Harry sets his jaw, visibly angry. "For one. You're in my clothes, for no reason. You have your own. For two, I heard your little phone call. You're not getting a dime. Now get the fuck out, before I actually let Louis and William kill you."

She's shaking as she puts on her own clothes, and says nothing as she packs her bag and leaves.

Harry sighs, disappointed in her, as he walks upstairs. "She's gone, Lou, Will, I'm sorry."

William gives him a nasty look. "It's gonna take more than that to make me forgive you!"

Edward nods, holding the omega in his arms, glaring. "We've been on you this whole time. Marcel might have been bitchy," cue a very sincere apology from Marcel, "But you were on another level of asshole."

Harry sighs. "I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"For one," Louis shoves him, "Never let another fucking omega in this house. And don't ignore me again."

"I'm sorry, Louis. I was being stupid." Harry frowns, and Lou puts a hand up.

"Shut up. Keep talking and you won't get breakfast. I'm still fucking mad at you."

He watches as Louis goes downstairs, sighing. He really does feel sorry, but he just doesn't know how he could show it.. In a more immediate way. He wants to kiss and cuddle him now! But.. he supposes he'll have to wait.


	49. Chapter 49

Two weeks go by, and both twins still hold their grudges against Harry. The alpha had given them breakfast in bed, took them shopping at all the expensive places, and even took off work to spend the day with them before going out on a date.

Although their walls were slowly coming down, they still got anxious whenever an omega approached Harry in public. They didn't want to hear the same news- that the person was an ex coming to take him away.

Louis and William have felt sluggish since the night all five of them slept together. It didn't stop them from having sex with their alphas, but it did hinder their activity in taking care of the home.

"Lou," William whines with a pout as he looks at his body. "My bums gotten bigger, thighs too."

"Don't worry about it, love," The older twin kisses his jaw. "It's not noticeable, neither is mine."

"But I don't eat a lot," William continues to groan, giving his arse a little shake. "So why am I gaining weight?"

"Maybe you're holding water? I don't know. Point is, you're looking damn hot," Louis kisses him lovingly, pulling back and scenting him. That's when he stops. "Have you been seeing someone other than me and the guys?"

"What?" The younger twin gasps, slapping his brothers shoulder. "How dare you?! I'm with you all the time!"

"You have another scent on you. Its barely there, but I can smell it in the mate marks." Louis touches his own and that's when William smells his neck.

"You smell different too!" He exclaims loudly. "Whys that?"

Louis shrugs, brushing it off as he yawns.

"Come and sleep with me," Louis says softly. "We can figure that out later."

The next day, William goes out by himself to the local store. There, he buys about five pregnancy tests and goes to the bathroom to pee on them.

He couldn't do this at home, someone would find the evidence.

He waits in a stall, holding each test in his hands as he silently cries. He keeps them close, thinking.

If he was pregnant, and Louis has the same symptoms, that meant they both were.

"Dear God," He mumbles, and sniffs. "Please let one be negative. Just one."

He waits, and waits until his phone finally buzzes. Times up.

He takes a few deep breaths, looking down to see all were positive.

"What. The. Fuck?!" He drops to the ground, crying even harder.

Louis wouldn't handle this well. He didn't want pups yet, and William didn't know what to expect of the triplets. Sure, they talk about pups during sex but everyone's in a different headspace when being pleasured. Nobody really means what they say when they're having sex.

"Looks like I'll be keeping this a secret for awhile," William wipes his nose, rubbing his belly. "I'll be keeping you loves a secret."

William comes home with no evidence of ever taking the tests, and goes upstairs to sleep with his brother. When they wake up, its night time and the scent of candles is filling the room and there's rose petals leading to the connected bathroom.

"You boys awake?" Louis looks at a stark naked Harry and William raises an eyebrow.

"Whats all this?" They ask together.

"Another apology," Harry whispers softly, feeling insecure. This was his last attempt. "There's a nice, warm bath waiting for us."

The twins get up, following him to the bathroom. There, they see the candle lit room, and pink water filled with flower pedals.

"Hopefully you like it..." Harry says as they strip and sit in the massive tub. Harry goes to join, but the boys glare at him when his foot touches the water. "Oh."

"We'll be out soon." Louis says.

"I was hoping-"

"Good bye, Harry." William says, and the alpha looks down- feeling rejected and even more vulnerable. He leaves, shutting the door behind him, and that's when the twins start to bath each other.

"Louis," The older twin hums as he scrubs Williams scalp. "I think its time we forgive him. You know, fully."

"Do you trust him?"

"He's our alpha, Lou, whats the point of continuing this relationship if we cant overcome our issues? Especially if we bring the babies into this."

"Babies?" Louis chuckles. "Who said we were having babies, Willy? That's nonsense. The guys wouldn't like that, and neither would I. Its much too early, we still have work to do on ourselves."

William looks down at his stomach, knowing Louis couldn't see him since they weren't facing each other.

"So," He mumbles, unsure and cautious. "What if we unexpectedly got pregnant? We don't take suppressants, and they don't wear condoms. We're completely unprotected."

"Hopefully we find out before they do," Is Louis' response. "Abortion is always an option."

"Its not legal, and the 'doctors' procedures can cause scarring. We could become infertile like Niall! Remember his?"

"We've never been afraid of bodily harm before," Louis rinses his hair. "That wont stop us."

It goes quiet, and William holds in his tears as he pokes his belly. He wasn't aborting.

Not after what happened to Niall.

_Definitely keeping my pups a secret._


	50. Chapter 50

Harry pops in the bathroom about an hour later, holding fluffy towels. "Are you boys ready to get out?" He asks in a small voice.

William grabs a towel, sliding it on before wrapping his arms around Harry. "I forgive you, Hazza," he says softly, making Harry's heart flutter. He hasn't had a pet name in a while. "Don't beat yourself up anymore. I know you're trying hard to make up for it.. and I trust you won't do it again. Right?"

"Right," Harry says quickly, bending down to kiss William's cheeks over and over again. "I love you so much, Will, I'm so sorry. Is there anything you need?"

William hugs him close, pecking his lips. "Can I wear one of your shirts, Hazzy?"

Harry picks him up carefully, chuckling. "Of course, I'll let you pick one out. Make sure you grab a comfy one you can sleep in, though."

They leave the room, leaving Louis alone in the bathtub to sulk.

***

"Hey, Will, baby. Wake up." Harry nudges him gently, kissing his cheek.

William makes a noise of complaint. "Hazza.. No.. I'm tired."

"Come on, love," Harry pats his bum, shaking his head. "It's almost 12! You're usually up at 7!" He says.

William sits up quickly, eyes wide. "Bloody fuck, how's it 12!"

"You've been asleep for quite a while, babe. Louis and Marcel and Edward are all downstairs." He pauses. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine!" William says quickly, biting at his lip. "I guess I just.. yknow, was having a good dream."

Harry nudges him again. "Okay. But let's go downstairs. I guess they've already made lunch. You hungry?"

He lets Harry pick him up, sighing softly. "Not really, but I'll eat. Don't wanna starve.."

"Are you sure you feel okay?" Harry asks softly, setting him down at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm fine, Hazza. Make me a plate?" He asks, sighing as he watches the tall alpha bicker with Louis. Which upsets him. He wants them to get along.

Harry grumbles as he puts a plate of fries in front of William, glaring daggers at Louis.

"Quit looking at him like that," William snaps, eating a few fries. "You hurt his feelings. And he hardly as any. You have to keep trying with him, he won't forgive as easy as me."

Harry sighs, taking a bite of his chicken salad. "I'm sorry. I just.. I really am, you know? I'm trying to prove it. Just don't know how."

Will rubs his back. "Just keep trying. Eventually he'll give in."

Later, the next morning, William wakes up alongside Harry and Louis, the latter kissing gently beside him.

"Get a room." William says, secretly pleased that they were getting along once again.


	51. Chapter 51

"It says I can keep you lot a secret for three months before a noticeable bump appears," William mumbles as he looks in the mirror, rubbing his belly fondly. "Cant wait to feel you guys kick. Momma loves you."

He pulls his shirt down, smiling softly and proudly at the thought of having puppies. He walks out the bedroom, heading downstairs to where the noise was.

"What's going on?" He asks his four mates, seeing them surrounding the tv.

"I'm beating this mans ass, is whats happening!" Louis laughs as Edward growls, tossing the controller to the ground with a pout.

"You're playing FIFA?" Harry hums, and William sits on his lap, kissing Marcel's cheek.

"Louis has been beating all of us." Marcel says with a frown.

"At least he can beat someone," William giggles as his brother glares at him. "I beat him all the time!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Prove it!"

"You're on," William shrugs, and takes the controller Edward hands to him. "Just don't cry about it after the results."

The twins play three rounds together, William winning each one by a landslide. Of course, the older omega wasn't having any of it and called him a cheater.

"Get over yourself," William giggled as he kissed Louis' cheek. "You aren't the worse in the house for a change."

"Yeah, whatever." Louis grumbles but breaks into a grin when his brother nuzzles his neck.

"Mum's gonna love em," Marcel whispers to his brothers, watching fondly as their omegas banter with each other and softly play together. "They're so good for us, there's no way she wont."

"It's double the grandkids," William freezes at that word and looks at Edward. The alpha stares at them, biting his lip. "Come, loves."

They move to the couch, letting whichever alpha grab them. Harry, and Edward had William while Marcel took Louis.

"Hi, Haz," He smiles and giggles. "Eddy."

"Are you well rested?" The eldest triplet asks, and the boy hums in response as he lets his mate scent him.

He completely forgot that the baby smell was there. Edward pulls back, eyes quickly flashing from red to green but he says nothing as William gives him a look.

"What do you want for dinner?" Harry asks them both.

"Italian," William says instantly. "Onion rings, mozzarella sticks, cheese steak. God, that's heaven right now."

"Wow," Marcel chuckles. "What a concoction."

"I want Spanish," Louis pipes up excitedly. "Tacos, rice and beans, empanadas- oh! Oh! Flan for dessert..."

"Ohhhh," Williams eyes light up. "Flan!"

The alphas share looks at the odd requests, but Harry takes out his phone to order everything. Something was going on, all three knew that, but they didn't know what it was.  
  


William stayed up that night, all four of his mates asleep beside him. It was past midnight, and all the omega could do was stare at the ceiling and holding his stomach.

How will Louis react? How will the boys react? He can't abort, and he can't let Louis abort. It wasn't justified, and puppies were a literal dream of Williams! He wasn't going to throw that away.

"Wonder how many there are," He whispers, rubbing the skin with a smile. "Three? Maybe more?"

He giggles to himself before snuggling into the closest body, Marcel, and relaxing as the alpha subconsciously wraps his arms around William.

"Daddy," William whispers although the man couldn't hear him. "You're gonna be an actual daddy now. In nine months."

He looks at the sleeping alpha, kissing his jaw. "Isn't that amazing? I think so."

He falls asleep with a final yawn, his own arms holding his midsection through the whole night.


	52. Chapter 52

Louis wakes up late the next morning, in bed with only William. He snuggles close to his younger twin, nuzzling into his neck. "God, I'm starving.." He mumbles, and Will yawns.

"Me too. You know what I could really go for?"

"Fried peanut butter and jelly," they both say at once, Louis' mouth watering at the thought.

"What time is it? I bet we can con the boys into cooking for us." He mumbles, turning to look at the clock. "Huh? One? Why do they keep letting us sleep in?" He grumbles, getting up quickly.

William admires the way his ass jiggles as he slides on panties, sighing fondly. "Think they'd be mad if I just came down in a shirt?"

"They'd jump for joy. I'm only wearing underwear. I can't be bothered to fully dress right now."

William shrugs, sliding on an oversized sweater. "Yknow what else I want? Strawberries. Like, just straight up strawberries. Or blueberries! Mmmm, I lied, I really want peppermint now."

"We can ask.." Louis mumbles, deciding last minute to throw on a T-shirt. For some reason... He doesn't want anyone to see his chest or tummy. He feels gross, and awfully self-conscious.

William pouts at the extra clothes, but says nothing as they go to the living room.

"They're finally awake, huh?" Harry smirks at them, patting his lap. Louis sits between him and Edward, and William sits between him and Marcel.

"We're very awake and we would both like fried peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, please." William chirps, kissing the corner of Marcel's mouth as Harry gropes his ass. "Maybe some peppermint tea?"

"I want orange pekoe," Louis grumbles, relaxing in Edward's arms as the big alpha rubs his shoulders. "Please."

Harry nibbles at William's neck, sucking till he leaves a bruise. "Mmm. You smell so.. something, Will. You get new cologne?"

"N-No," William coughs. "I dunno what it is. Maybe it's the shower gel.." He says. Deep down, he's well-aware, though. He knows. How long till Louis realizes?

His big brother seemed much smarter than him most of the time. So why was it taking so long for him to figure it out now? Maybe he was just in denial.

"Maybe," Harry murmurs, locking eyes with Edward, who'd been scenting Louis and appeared to pick up on the same thing.

Marcel stands, stretching before going into the kitchen. "Cmere, boys! I'll make tea while I uh.. try to cook."

"Stay away from the stove!" Louis and William both yell, running into the kitchen. 

Harry locks eyes with Edward again, bringing his voice to a whisper. "Tell me I'm not just tripping balls. You can smell it too, right?"

Edward nods, grunting. "You think they're.. cheating?"

"No!" He whispers back, shaking his head rapidly. "It's not like that. It's like their smell, just stronger. And more like.. ours. I didn't even get around to scenting Will and I already could smell it."

Edward looks around before sighing. "We need to figure it out soon."


	53. Chapter 53

"Thank you, daddy," William says as he eats his food, humming in delight. "Sooo good."

"Its an odd combination." Marcel notes to them both, eyeing how they devour the whole thing and chug their tea. They seemed awfully hungry, and for the weirdest things.

"Nothing major," Louis brushes off with a wave of his hand, burping as he rubs his stomach. William giggles, rubbing his own. "Whats on today's agenda?"

"We've actually been discussing this for awhile," Marcel starts. "But we think its time you meet our parents and sister."

Both boys tense, and Williams mind is going crazy. That woman's birthed four kids, three being triplets, she will definitely catch on to the pregnancies.

Louis, however, was excited. He wished his mother was around for the meeting, but he was absolutely racked with nerves and excitement about meeting the triplets' parents.

He just hopes they're enough.

"A-Are you sure?" William asks, trying to deflect the subject. It cant happen right now. Maybe in nine months, or until he tells the guys.

"Yeah, we're quite sure," Marcel nods. "She's expecting us next week, on Friday, so everything's been scheduled."

Oh, jeez.

"Marcy, baby, daddy," William stands, hugging his alpha. "I don't think its the right time."

"This should've happened long before our mating. It should happen now," Marcel frowns, offended at William rejection. "Whats the problem with it?"

_Tell him. Tell him now, get it over with._

"I just don't think its the right time," He replies vaguely. "Please understand..."

The alpha moves from the embrace, shaking his head in disbelief as he walks out. William looks to his brother for comfort, but the older twin just tsked at him and followed Marcel.

"Its not my fault," He whimpers when he's alone. "You just don't know..."  
  
  


William eats by himself that night. Its not that they were excluding him, he just didn't want to face everyone's judgement. He knew it would turn into an argument, and he didn't want to deal with it.

"William?" He wipes his eyes as Louis walks into the guest room. "We haven't been in here for a while, whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't do me like that," Louis sits next to him. "We have been through so much together, don't start closing up on me now."

The younger twin stays quiet, letting his tears fall. He didn't know how to say it, especially since Louis would want an abortion.

"I've been gaining so much weight," He lies. "I'm getting fat, and ugly. His parents cant see me like this!"

"I'm gaining weight too," Louis says, holding his brother to his chest. "But I don't think his mother would mind seeing some meat on our bones. The twins don't mind, I don't think she will either."

"I'm just so insecure, Louis."

"I am too, babe," He whispers. "But we can get through this together, yeah? Work out, maybe?"

That sounded absolutely horrid. William gags, wiping his nose.

"Don't make me puke. God, those words disgust me." Louis giggles at him, pushing hair from his face.

"Come to bed with us, yeah?"

"They aren't mad at me?"

"Not enough to deny you affection."  
  
  
  


The next day, Edwards smelling the sleeping omegas thoroughly, growling as he tries to figure everything out.

"Figure it out?" Harry whispers as he walks into the bedroom, seeing his brother shake his head.

"It's in the mate marks," He grumbles, reaching their stomach and rubbing his face against the skin. Nothing. "Looks like I'm going to google."

He heads to his office, Harry following. He turns on his computer, and pulls up the google tab.

"Give me the symptoms other than scent." He orders as he types.

"They have been eating oddly, and gaining weight..."

The alpha types it all in, pulling up a random '.org' site, because they're very reliable, and reading it.

_**Weight Gain? Scent Change? Pregnant?** _

"Pregnant!" Both men shout as they read the article further, and Harry faints.

"They can't be pregnant," Edward shot the idea down, pointing at one of the symptoms listed. "They aren't puking!"

He gets no response since the only other person in the room is unconscious.

"Not all omegas get morning sickness," Edward reads aloud. He runs a hand through his hair before rubbing his forehead. "Damn it."

He thinks to take them to a doctor, to confirm everything, but then remembers how odd William had been acting. He had to confront him first.

He looks at his brother after gathering his thoughts, chuckling softly.

"Idiot."


	54. Chapter 54

"No, no way, absolutely not," Marcel admonishes, shaking his head quickly. "They are not pregnant. There's no way!"

"Marcel, come on." Edward rolls his eyes. "You read the article as plainly as I did. Everything's there."

"No," Marcel says again. "Just because they're putting on a bit of weight and they smell weird.. it doesn't mean a thing. Maybe their heat is coming?"

"I think we're way past that.." Harry mutters as he opens up the closet to grab clothes. They planned on staying at their mother's for a while.

Marcel stares into his dresser for longer than he should, till Edward nudges him. "What are you looking at?"

The youngest triplet gives him a look. "Nice prank, guys. Where are all my shirts?"

Harry shook his head. "Uh, don't blame me. Mine are gone as well."

Edward's quiet till he opens his shirt cupboard. "What the bloody fuck?" He turns to the hall, poking his head out. "Louis and William! In this room, right the fuck now!"

The two omegas take a minute to make it to the bedroom, feeling especially sluggish today.

They stand in front of Edward, Louis looking tired and annoyed, William looking upset. "What?"

"Don't you _what_ me, where the hell did our clothes go?"

William pales, and Edward knows he's got him. "Will." He grabs his shoulder, staring down at him. "Tell me where they are."

"W-Well, you see, alpha, um," he stutters over his words, Louis hissing at him.

Edward growls loudly, and William is bawling uncontrollably. "I need them! You can't take them!" Now he's growling. He smacks Edward's hand away, running out of the room.

Edward looks at Louis expectantly, but the omega just crosses his arms. "I'm not gonna tell you shit."

The alpha sets his jaw. "You two are really fucking testing my patience. I need to get packed. Where. are. my. clothes?" He growls at Louis, his eyes red.

"Not telling." Louis says defiantly, and Edward throws his arms up in defeat, storming out a second later.

He follows William's strong scent to the guest bedroom. He doesn't see a thing when he walks in, but he follows the tiny cries he hears to the big walk in closet.

There, William is bawling his eyes out, nestled in a big pile of clothes.

"Oh, come on now. What is this?"

William throws a sweater vest at him, howling loud and dramatically. "You're so cruel! You don't love me anymore, you won't share with me! You big meanie, I can't stand you!"

Edward rubs his temples, sighing. "Jesus H. Christ." He leaves the room, going back to the master bedroom, and grabbing Marcel by the arm. He drags the confused alpha to the bedroom, and stands him in front of the closet.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me he's not pregnant."

William wails, hiding his face in a chiffon blouse, before growling and glaring daggers at Edward. "I am _not!_ What do you know, you big dummy! Fuck off! Both of you, think you're so clever, well I'm not dealing with it!"

Marcel locks eyes with Edward, eyebrows raised. He turns back to Will, clearing his throat. "First of all, you know how I feel about cussing! Second of all, what is the meaning of this! Are those my clothes?"

" _Our clothes_.." Edward mutters. "Look at him. Building a big nest. Hormonal as all fuck. Now, what were you saying about there not being enough evidence?"

"Well, Louis.."

"Louis had a hand in this too. And he's in there trying to rip Harry's head off." Edward snaps, shaking his head. "Accept it."

Marcel sighs. "Guess we need to discuss this.."


	55. Chapter 55

"Both of you, sit," Edward growls as they walk into the living area. "Now!"

"Eddy..." Harry warns, not wanting this to turn into a fight. The twins listen, sitting down on the couch as the triplets stand in front of them.

"Now, someone's going to explain what has been going on with you two," Marcel says, arms crossed. "Eating weird, smelling different, nesting, an emotional wreck. We want answers right now."

William keeps his eyes on the ground, hands folded on his lap, while Louis looks at the wall. Neither respond.

"If you don't answer us, we're going to the doctor," Harry threatens. "No secrets, remember?"

Still no answer.

"Oh, fuck this," Edward grumbles. "Look at me!"

The alpha tone makes both omegas listen instantly, and they growl in defiance.

"I won't stand for this," Edward points a finger at them. "We need to talk this through like proper mates! I know for a damn fact both of you are pregnant, the signs are there-"

"What're you gonna do if we are?" William's small voice calls out, and all three men give him a shocked look.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Marcel responds, offended. "Of course we would be ecstatic! Willy, we would love seeing you both full of our pups. We love you and Louis, and we'll love those babies too."

"Are you pregnant?" Harry asks, eyes wide with hope.

"We are," Louis says. "Yeah."

Harry screams in joy, picking Louis up and spinning him around. Marcel does the same to William. Edward, although smiling proudly, doesn't move from his spot.

"We've got pups," He says as he lets it sink in. "Puppies."

"We need to make an appointment," Marcel laughs, kissing his mate mark. "God, this is exciting!"

"I'll make it." Edward says, kissing both boys before going to grab his phone.  
  
  


"So, you knew?" William asks Louis as they wait for the doctor to come in. He was on the table, Louis wanting him to go first, and the triplets were out in the office filing papers for them.

They've never had a documented visit, they don't even have insurance, so the alphas had a lot of paper work ahead of them.

"I knew," Louis nod. "Figured it out when we both started nesting. That was when I had no doubt in mind. When did you find out?"

"The night Harry ran us the bath," Louis gives an upset look. Not because William kept it a secret for so long, but because of what he said to William that night about being pregnant. "Don't feel bad for what you said. As long as your opinion has changed."

"It has," Louis nods and rubs his belly. "I want them alive and well."

"I do too."

The doctor comes in with their mates, each man going for Williams hand and growling when Harry got it first.

"Alright," The beta doctor chuckled. "Lift your shirt, please."

William lifts it to his chest, Edward grumbling that it was to high and to lower it a bit.

"Sh, you possessive beast." Louis giggles, blindly reaching back to hit his chest.

The cool gel is placed on Williams lower stomach, where the uterus would be, and the doctor types in some information before picking up the wand.

William nods at him when he asks if they're ready, and the doctor places the wand against the skin.

"There they are," All five look at the screen when the doctor speaks. "Four little eggs."

"Four!?" Edward holds Harry up as he stumbles a bit.

"You better not faint."

"You're a few weeks along." William thinks. That was when they had mated.

"Now for me." Williams handed a wipe for the gel, and he trades spots with Louis. Both omegas were holding in tears, the alphas holding back from howling in delight.

"You, sir," The doctor says as he does the same process, and places the wand on his stomach. He moves it a bit before motioning for everyone to look. "Are also having four, and you're a few weeks along as well."

"E-Eight babies?" Marcel leans on Edward. "I'm going down!"

The eldest rolls his eyes as Marcel faints. Edward kisses both omegas on the cheek, proud of himself.

"So many babies." Louis whispers.

"A proper litter, cant wait to hold em."

"We'll need a bigger home," Harry shrugs at Williams words. "Lots of rooms that aren't too far from each other."

"We have nine months for that, darling," Louis wipes the gel off his stomach, and the doctor leaves. "Ready to go?"

Both omegas nod, all walking out until they realize a mate is missing.

"I'll go get him." Harry sighs and goes back for Marcel.


	56. Chapter 56

The next few weeks, the omega twins are full of excited energy. Both of them are incredibly excited for their puppies, the alphas double excited.

Although the poor omegas were forced to give up their massive nest of alpha shirts. But the triplets were nice enough to give up a couple of shirts so Louis and William could keep their scent while they were gone.

All in all, though, the pregnancy isn't what either twin expected. It had only been about a month and a half, and both of them were already showing. Of course they were, they both have quadruplets!

To say it makes an impact on their housework would be an understatement. Louis is still very insistent on cooking and trying to clean, but William refuses to move half of the time.

Which results with both the twins being babied, a lot.

***

"Aren't you just the prettiest? Come on, love. Wake up, I made breakfast."

Louis shoves away whatever alpha is beside him, growling. "How many times have I told you boys, don't sweet talk me like that." He grumbles, though his face is pink. "I don't feel good. I don't wanna get up."

Marcel frowns. "Y-You don't feel good? What do you mean?"

Louis sighs. "I feel nauseated as fuck," he whines, and Marcel frowns even more. "Don't cuss."

Louis slaps the hand that's on his arm, growling. "I'm not William. You don't get to boss me around."

"You're still my omega, and I don't want you to cuss," Marcel insists.

"Eat my ass," Louis growls, rolling over.

"Not right now," Marcel replies playfully, picking him up carefully. "Is Harry allowed to boss you around?"

"No! I'd rather listen to you than him."

"And Edward?"

Louis falls silent as Marcel carries him downstairs, his cheeks pink.

"Ohhh, I see how it is. You like Edward better than us?"

"N-No!" Louis flusters. "He's just big and scary, you know?"

"I'm teasing." He laughs. "He's not that scary. And Harry is bigger than him, too."

"You know what I mean, Marcy." Louis grumbles as Marcel sits him at the table.

William grins at Louis from across the table, and the older twin snarls at him. "Don't give me that look, Will."

William rolls his eyes, poking at his food. "Jesus, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Language," Marcel says in a warning tone, William whining, "Sorry, daddy" in response.

"It's probably just hormones," Harry says, looking at Louis. "Leave him be."

"Shut your fucken mouth, Curly."

"Louis!" Edward growls, slamming his hands down on the table. "Hormones or not, I don't wanna hear it! Apologize."

Louis immediately submits, pouting as he looks at Harry. "Sorry."

"Anyways .." William sighs, rolling his eyes. "Have we started looking for houses yet? I mean, I know we still have time, but it takes a while to do paperwork and move furniture and that kinda stuff."

Edward sips his coffee before glancing at him. "I have been looking, yeah. I found a nice place in the country.. We're having a big litter, right? So I want lots of room, inside and outside."

Will smiles in delight, nuzzling up to Edward. "That's great! Are you gonna go for it?"

Edward ruffles his hair, shrugging. "I have more than enough money. So probably. We'd be in there by spring."

William kisses his cheek and Edward hums before standing. "I'm heading to work. One of you two fill in the boys about this weekend, please." He says, leaving the table, and confusing the omegas.

"Harry? Marcy? What's going on?" William asks, and Harry grins.

"We're going up to my uncle's old cabin this weekend! You know, for a little break."

The twins look at each other, wearing excited smiles.

"Sounds great."


	57. Chapter 57

"We're going to a cabin, Lou," William says with excitement. "I've never been in a cabin..."

"Neither of us have, love, and there's a reason for that," Louis says as he looks at bump, rubbing it as he smiles. "You think they'll be able to shift?"

That was something neither twin discussed, and none of the triplets knew about. Shifting was looked down upon in today's society, some even dying at the hands of officials because they were seen as more of a threat. Plus, it was a rarity- an unneeded one at that. Shifting wasn't relevant anymore, and the twins didn't see the want or need to do it.

"Hope not," William mumbles. "They could get killed, Louis. Not my pups."

"Not mine either," The oldest twin sighs, looking away from the mirror and to William. "We haven't even shifted since mum's death."

"What if we cant hold back? You know what they say about shifters."

Louis sighs, he knew. Shifters usually live in nature, far from murderous towns, so many cant hold back from the call of the wild- their inner wolf calls for freedom when they're in nature.

The twins were no different, that's why they never left town. Even when they were murdering people, they stayed in town.

"We can't risk it, Will," Louis shakes his head in fear. "The triplets would kill us."

"They would never," William shakes his head, having more faith in their bonds than that. "We're mated."

"Yeah, okay..." Louis mumbles, obviously having other thoughts, but he drops the subject as Harry walks in.

"Somebody wanted whipped cream covered berries with pickles?"

"Oh, oh, oh," William makes grabby hands from his spot on the bed. "Meeee!"

"Here, angel," The alpha gives him the plate and William begins to devour his food like a bear. "Can have one?"

The omega growls, taking a juicy pickle and slapping Harry's face with it when the alpha reaches for a berry.

Louis bursts out laughing while Harry stands in shock.

"He hardly shares, only when its dire situations," The older twin shrugs. "Wheres this cabin of yours? How far away?"

"Bout ten or fifteen miles out from town," Harry shrugs as he walks to Louis, seeing he was more civil, and rubbing his bump. "Nice, private... Good place for us."

"I think," Louis says with a sly grin, knowing the alpha was up to something when his hand slid just above his sweats. "That you're being very suggestive with a pregnant omega."

"My pregnant omega."

"I've got a sex drive of a wolf in heat right now," The man groans, but Louis mushes his face away. "Don't trigger it. You have work."

The alpha grumbles, moving to snuggle the omega in a begging manner.

Louis rolls his eyes, looking at his brother who shrugs.

"I could go for a show."  
  
  


The night before Friday, the day they're due to leave, Louis had William awake and cooing at each others belly.

"What do you think they'll be? Wolf wise?"

"I'm feeling omegas and alphas, don't know how many," Louis whispers his answer, giggling happily as he pokes his brothers bump. "You?"

"A beta or two, not sure about the others."

"Betas would be lovely," The older twin hums. "No heats or ruts."

"Very easy going babies," William mumbles in agreement. "Cant wait!"

"Neither can I."

"Lou," William looks at his brother. "Do you think shifting could hurt them?"

"I told you," Louis sighs. "We need to hold back as much as possible."

William turns his nose up. He hated shifting just as much as Louis, but he wasn't as strong as his brother. William gives into urges, that's how they ended up with the triplets, and he thinks about the consequences later.

He lived his life on the edge, and it made him weak against temptation. That's why Louis was with him, to keep him in reality.

"Don't be stupid, Willy."

"I'm being myself."

The next day, early in the morning, they pack their belongings into the car and start their ride.

As they get further from the town, and nature starts to consume their senses, William paws at the window.

Louis pinches his thigh when he lets a soft beg out. Marcel eyes them but Louis just kisses him, trying to distract both the alpha and himself.

"Everything okay back there?" Edward asks as he hears the makeout, and soft whimpers from William.

"Uhm-" William clears his throat, clenching his fists as Harry opens the window to let the fresh pine smell into the car. "Ahh- yeah, yeah. Perfectly okay."

"Alright..."

This was going to be hell.


	58. Chapter 58

The triplet's cabin is a very cozy and warm home nestled in the woods, and the triplets both feel like they could stay here forever.

Especially Will, he is absolutely living for it. The rustic decor and the smell of pine makes his inner wolf feel so at ease. And the full moon...

He couldn't help it if something happened on a full moon. 

*** 

"Have you guys seen Willy?" Louis asks, approaching his alphas, who are all sitting on the tiny living room couch.

Harry grabs him by the hips, pulling him into his lap. "We haven't, love. What did you need him for?"

"No reason.." Louis mumbles. "Just get worried sometimes. I haven't seen him for a few hours and he didn't mention going anywhere."

Harry kisses his nose. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Probably sleeping."

Louis pecks him on the lips before moving off him, stretching before walking towards the stairs. "Once I find him, I'll start on dinner."

"Okay, lovely."

Louis heads upstairs, looking around the hall and listening for his brother. He didn't hear a thing.

He steps into the bedroom, moving the afghans on the bed and knocking on the bathroom door.

Suddenly, he hears a yawn and runs back in the room, stopping by the bed. He drops to his knees and peeks under, moving the dress sheet.

He cannot believe what he sees.

A fat, sleeping wolf, just cozied up under the bed.

"William Tomlinson!" He hisses, grabbing the tan colored wolf by the ear, tugging it till he wakes up.

The wolf whines as he blinks awake, resting his head in Louis' lap, staring up at him with literal puppy eyes.

"I told you to watch it!" Louis scolds, and he huffs.

"It's a full moon! I can't help it!" William says in a whine, not out loud but Louis can hear it anyways.

"Switch back right now!" He yells, smacking him on the head.

"Hey, Lou, you're screaming an awful lot, what's wrong?" Harry asks as he walks in the room, freezing in his tracks. "Um, Louis?"

Louis freezes up, looking at Harry with wide eyes. "Uhh, h-hey, Harry.."

Harry opens his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Edward. "What the bloody fuck is this?"


	59. Chapter 59

He sees Marcel behind Edward, and chuckles nervously.

"Ah, look," He says softly, unsure of their thoughts. "Gangs all here..."

"Louis Tomlinson," He whimpers at Marcel's tone, the alpha stepping to him. "Why does it smell like William?"

"Be-Because..." All three men raise an eyebrow. "William brought it in..? Surprise...?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry crosses his arms. "Wheres William?"

"Uh, uhm," Louis stands, and so does the wolf. "Applesauce."

"What?" Edward asks, but William knew. That was their code word for run, and Louis just used it.

The wolf wastes no time, running between the two oldest alphas and out the door.

"What the fuck- get back here right now!" Marcel shouts, running after the animal.

Louis covers his face, praying he made it out somehow. When Harry and Edward run out, he decides to follow.

"Will!" Louis spots Marcel holding the omega, the wolf nipping his pant leg as he whines.

"Don't you bite me!" The youngest alpha says as he holds William down. "Shift back right now! You're in deep shit, William Tomlinson, deep shit!"

"That's not Will-"

"Don't take us for fools!" Edward barks, making the older twin shrink back in fear. William snaps his jaw at Edward, defiant against the three men, and the alpha walks over.

"You stop this right now!" Edward says, staring right into the wolf's eyes. "Shift back, William, so we can properly talk."

"It's full moon," Louis says, sweating. His heart was racing from everything, and it only made it that much harder to keep from shifting. "You'll have to wait it out."

"Are you okay?" Harry asks, and Louis whimpers before shaking his head.

He wanted to shift so bad.

"Lou, its okay," Marcel says, hating seeing the boy hide who he is from them. "Don't fight it."

"Y-You aren't going to report us?"

"Report you- of course not!" Harry gives an offended look. "You're our mates, Louis, we love and accept you for everything you are."

"Yeah," Edward says in agreement, sighing when William nuzzles his leg. "If we could get over you planning our murders, we can easily let this go."

"Shift, love." Louis hesitates at Marcel's words, but nods. Everyone watches him shed his clothes before he gets on the ground and shifts.

It sounded painful, bones cracking and small cries being heard, but there was soon a big wolf with thick fur standing in front of them.

William howls, wiggling out from Marcel to nuzzle his brother.

"We mated wolves," Edward says. "Actual wolves."

Louis shakes his coat out, barking at his twin before laying down. William whines, laying on top of him.

"Boys," Both wolves perk their ears towards Harry. "How long do we wait?"

"You dunce," Edward smacks the back of his head which gains a growl from Louis. "They cant talk."

"No need to hit me for it!" Harry huffs with a pout.

The whole night, the twins stayed in their wolf forms. They lazed around, played with each other, let the triplets pet their stomachs, and ran through the cabin.

At some point, the triplets had fallen asleep.

"Lets go outside," William paws at the sliding door that lead out back to the forest. "I want to enjoy the fresh air."

"We don't know whats out there," Louis huffs, placing a paw on his brothers head. "It was risky enough to show the guys."

William whines, knowing it was his fault.

"I'm sorry," He begs, bowing slightly in submission. "I just couldn't hold it in. Now that its out, we can do this more often."

"Highly unlikely."

"Come on, Lou," William stands on hind legs, jumping forward to push the handle of the door and sliding it open. "We wont go far."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The twins leave, trotting to and through the trees. It was peaceful. The air was fresh, the noise of crickets was all there was to be heard, and the moist ground underneath their paws had them ecstatic.

 _This_ is what they thrived for, especially in wolf form.

"I think our home should be in the forest," William pants, howling at the sky. "The pups could run around and enjoy themselves. We could enjoy ourselves."

Louis doesn't respond. He just stays alert, eyes constantly looking around them and his ears staying perked for other animals walking around them.

"Relax," William says, pushing his head against Louis' side. "Enjoy this. Its rare that we can do this-"

Just then, they feel something enclose around their necks and yank them back.

"Fuck!?" William barks madly, Louis howling in fear and anger. One twin was being dragged away from the other, and Louis' blood begins to race.

They were being separated.

"They're mates," He hears his kidnapper say. "I'll take this one, you take that one. Make sure they don't find the other."

"They'll be good for the game," Louis yanks against the catching pole, but it doesn't let up. "The hunters will pay big money."

_Hunters._

"William!" Louis howls for his brother. "William, don't let him take you!"

They get yanked further from each other, and eventually neither twin could see or smell the other.

"You aren't getting away," The man tells William. "You're gonna get hunted, and get mounted on a wall. Good money, really."

William tries to bite the man, a clear beta, but feels a pinch in his leg. That's when things get dizzy.

"Night night, mutt."

William pants, his head falling onto the car seat as he fights to stay awake.

 _I'm killing him,_ William thinks. _I'm killing him, and whoever took Louis._


	60. Chapter 60

"Where's Will?!" Marcel yells, running into the kitchen. "Oh god, where's Louis!!"

"Stop panicking.." Edward mutters. "I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

"They're not! Don't you think it's weird that we didn't wake up with them? They're not in here cooking breakfast? Why aren't you panicking!" He blubbers, in tears. "D-Do you think they ran away?"

"Do you hear yourself?" Edward scolds. "Why would they? They were so happy last night. They've been happy this whole week."

Marcel bites at his nails. "I-I don't know, I mean, what if something hap—" He stops mid-sentence, groaning in pain.

Edward grunts, rubbing at his temple. "You felt that too?"

The youngest triplet looks extremely scared now. "Was that.. our mate mark? Hurting?"

Edward bolts up. "They're in pain. Oh god, they're in pain. Marcy, fuck, we gotta go. Find Hazza, meet me outside."

He grabs a coat, running outside, grunting as his boots sink into the mud. He looks around, frowning at the trail of paw prints leading deep into the woods. "Boys, over here." He says once his brothers come outside.

"What were they doing?" Harry asks quietly. "Do you think they're just out running?"

"Maybe they got caught in a trap.." Edward mumbles, following the tracks. "Cmon. Carefully."

They follow the two sets of wolf prints into the woods, Edward grunting in confusion when they stumble upon a big mess.

"There's boot prints here.." Marcel says. "There's at least two different ones.."

"They're all over the place.." Harry says, looking around at the giant cluster of tracks. "Paw prints too. Like they were fighting."

Edward follows a set of boot prints and paw prints west, stopping suddenly. "The paw marks end here. Just suddenly. Like they got picked up."

Harry's headed east. "It looks like someone dragged something over this way. Then the dragging marks stop too."

They lock eyes, then turn to Marcel, who shudders. "We should call the police. Report our pets as stolen, b-because there's no way we can do this on our own."

"Yeah.." Harry says. "They couldn't just float off. And there's no way they shifted and just split up. They don't even have boots, and these boot marks are huge. They both have tiny feet."

Edward sighs. "We didn't step in the tracks. Forensics should be able to analyze the boot prints and help us out. Just gotta get to town, get to the police station."

Marcel sighs. "Better go now."

***

"Your pet what now?"

"Wolves, officer, we've had them since they were little pups, they're brothers," Marcel cries over the officer's desk, rubbing at his eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just, they mean a lot to me."

Edward coughs. "There were two sets of boot prints where the paw prints ended. And it looked like one of them may have been dragged away."

The officer coughs. "There have been reports of poachers in the area. Can we get an address? We'll get a sheriff sent out right away."

Harry writes it down and slides it over. "Please send someone as fast as you can.. Before it rains or snows, and the tracks are gone for good.."

The officer shakes Harry's hand. "I have your number, boys. I'll call. And an officer should come knocking later. He'll need an escort to the scene."

"Thank you.." The triplets say, before turning and leaving, each of them meeting eyes when a sharp jab of pain hits them. 

"I hope they find them fast.."


	61. Chapter 61

He whines in pain as they shock him with the jolt stick. The buff man tugs at his metal collar, pulling him out into the cold.

"Did you put it on him," He asks and the thin woman motions at Williams leg where a tracking device sat. "Good."

"What're you doing?" The omega asks them as they take the collar off.

"Run when the gun goes off," The woman grumbles and they step back, closing the gates. "You've got quite a few hunters coming for your skin, have fun trying to live."

"And if I do?"

"They never do."

The gun fires.  
~~~  
Louis huffs and puffs as he runs, not looking back. The pain in his leg was immense, and he didn't know how far this property went but he intended to find out.

"Fuck!" He shouts as a bullet hits his other leg. He falls, for just moment, and gets back up.

"He's this way!"

He looks around him, climbing as far up the tree as he could. He curses as he sits, ripping his shirt to tie up his wounds.

"Gotta make it," He whispers. "Gotta find Will."

He stands, finding the drive to make it out this okay, and watch two men stop under the tree he was in.

He crouches back down, hiding in the brush, and spies on them.

"We need that wolf," The beer bellied man huffs, and Louis spies the small hand gun in his vest. "His fur could go on the black market."

"Maybe we should've paid for his brother," Louis squints his eyes, holding in a growl. "This one did look more in shape."

He thinks back to last night, when they had a jury of shift killers touch and examine him while he was heavily drugged. They must've done the same to Will.

"I. Want. Him," Louis puts himself up on his toes, licking his lips as he watches the old man. "Only. Him!"

When his back was to the tree, Louis hopped down onto the man. He wraps himself around his back, whipping out the hand gun and shooting the partner between the eyes before snapping the old mans neck.

Louis drops to the ground, taking deep breaths and rubbing his abdomen.

"You four better be okay in there," He says before standing and stripping the men of their weapons and some clothes. He still had three more to go. "Mommy isn't raising wimps. Only survivors."  
~~~  
William reaches the fence, and he looks back. The property must be about a mile or two long and, even standing at the fence, there was no sight of homes.

"We aren't home anymore, pups," William mumbles, not daring to climb. He knew better, he didn't take these people for idiots, the fence must be surging with electricity. "Buckle up for the ride, loves, mommy's got a fight to get through."

He had six poachers after him, and there was only one more left. Two had been attacked by his other form, hence the blood on his face and chest, two more were gutted during their decision to sit and take a break, and the last was beheaded by a dead hunters machete.

This last one, though, was experienced. William had been stalking him like prey, leaving fake trails as he stayed ahead. Now, he sat in a tree with a dead mans spear. Below, was the young alpha who was looking for him.

He was obviously shaken, having gotten away from the omega when he beheaded the fifth hunter, and William guesses he had come to his senses. He's in a den with an assassinating, pup bearing shifter.

And that made him a triple threat.

William waits, smirking as the spear become heavy in his hand. The man comes right under his branch, and the omega holds the spear down- directly aiming it to the head under him.

He takes a deep breath, screaming as he jumps down. The man looks up, but he's too late.

The spear drives into his face, down through his body, and William is splattered with blood as he lands on the body. He gets off, letting the body drop as he starts his way back to the building.

He wasn't getting out today, but he was smart. He marked trees so he knew the way back to the fence. He would study it later.

"You're back," The woman says to the bloody omega. "No injuries?"

William turns, showing the stab wound on the back of his thigh.

"We'll clean that up," She says simply. "Come on, back in your restraints."

He listens. Now wasn't the time to fight the actual people who ran this. He had to explore first.  
~~~  
Louis sits in his cell, staring at the door as he listens to omegas scream. One by one, they're dragged out through the day- some are even dragged out at night.

He isn't dragged out again, not after they saw what he had done to the men. He made the last three brutal, even mutilated their bodies and dismembered one.

He looks up when the door opens, the man who kidnapped him walks in with a small plate of crackers and water.

"Heard what you did," He says to the omega, but Louis doesn't answer. "You're experienced."

"I'm more than that," He whispers. "I have a will to live, and that consists of things- people- that these other omegas may not have."

He stands, slapping the plate out the mans hands. The man flinches, backing up.

"I'll be damned if you win," He growls. "I'll be damned if I lose."

"Lose what?"

Louis takes the water.

"Wouldn't you like to know," He sips his water, walking away to his sitting spot. "You took the wrong omegas, asshole, and I'm not saying that just because we can actually kill. I say that because we have alphas."

"Alphas?"

"Alphas," Louis confirms. "And they may have never killed before, but they just might when they find you."


	62. Chapter 62

"So," Edward says, peeking across the forensic scientist's desk, looking at the computer. "Anything? Any matches for the boots, any DNA at the scene?"

The scientist sighs. This man has been here for hours and won't give him a break. "There has been similar boot prints found in scenes like this. Last month we had another case of wolf stealing. Same prints there. But at that one.. There was a boy found dead."

Edward swallows. "Dead? How, why? What happened?"

He clears his throat. "Turns out the boy was an omega... And a shifter, at that. They couldn't catch him, so they killed him, I guess. There's been so many cases like this. They're poachers. We've only caught one so far. It's sick, what they do."

The alpha's stomach churns. "What do they do?"

"Keep them naked, in cages, make them run and try to shoot them down. Hunting for sport. Haven't heard of anyone making it out alive."

Edward is sure he's going to vomit. His poor omegas. Pregnant and being tortured, he can't stand the thought. He grabs the scientist's arm. "Listen. I haven't been upfront with you."

"I know that," he rolls his eyes. "Those were obviously not your pet wolves."

"No shit, Sherlock. But listen. They're my mates. And they are both _heavily_ pregnant. I need them _found_ , now." Edward is seething, his eyes are red, he's growling. "Because if anything is to happen to my pups, it will be the end of everyone in this building. It's bullshit that you've let this many people go missing."

The man is shaking as he pulls back and shoves up his glasses, and Edward almost feels bad. He reminds him of Marcel, just a bit. "Give me everything you've got. I'll find them." He grumbles, and the man nods.

"U-Understood. We've got a few possible locations, here's a map.. I'll mark it out for you." He starts scribbling away on a sheet of paper, swallowing hard. "Please listen when I tell you that this is dangerous. You probably won't even get out of this alive. You're just one guy."

Edward slaps a hand down, making him jump. "I don't have to be. Get me a team of officers to go with me. I swear to fucking God, we'll deal with this."

The scientist runs off, grabbing a few men and talking to them while Edward looks at the locations. He returns a minute later, a big officer at his side.

The man pokes a dot on the paper, grunting. "We go here first. Meet us at the gas station right here." He marks another spot, and Edward nods.

"Deal. Thank you."

***

Edward stands beside a group of buff officers, staring at the woods across from the gas station. "How do we go about this?"

"I say we just barge in. There may be nothing there at all."

The man is right. The building nestled in the forest is abandoned, but Edward can tell what used to happen here. There's chains, cuffs, empty cells, all sorts of sick tools lying around.. And puddles of blood, dried up forever ago, just stains now.

"This is sick.." One man mumbles, and the others agree.

"But it's empty. Better check somewhere else now."

The second place they check is a whole lot of the same. A place of torture.

But the third.. The huge warehouse in the deep, deep woods is brightly lit, and there's lots of noise coming from it. Things you wouldn't catch if you didn't know where to go, this place wasn't exactly in the open or easy to get to.

A scream echos through the trees, and gunshots. Edward shivers. "We'd better hurry. Call for backup," he whispers, looking back at the squad. One man whispers into his walkie-talkie as they move, and gives a nod of confirmation.

They walk in the dark, completely silent till one of the officers steps in a bear trap. He lets out a scream, but Edward covers his mouth while another man releases the trap.

He gags when he sees a dead body on the ground, almost decomposing.

"We have to turn back," Edward whispers. "This is too much, there's not enough of us. We need a bloody SWAT team."

The men agree, rushing back to the cars, helping the hurt officer along.

"I say we sit here and wait for backup," Someone whispers. "Call the whole fucking squad. The damn army, for Pete's sake. This is fucked."

They make their calls, and soon there's more of them. Tons more.

They all begin sweeping through the woods, towards the building, eyes open for any more traps, or worse, bodies.

They pick up to a sprint when they see a helicopter overhead, which starts lowering. Men slide down ropes, onto the roof of the building, and the big group of officers kick open the door of the building, the windows, anywhere they can get an entry.

Edward's in the middle of this. He holds in the bile threatening to come up as hell sees naked and starved omegas, and the disgusting people behind it all. The officers are basically firing at anyone who is wearing a suit, and there's a whole rush, everything is a mess.

He runs through, looking high and low for his omegas, hoping to god that he's not too late.


	63. Chapter 63

"Ahhh!" Louis howls, birds flying from the trees above him as he collapses. He was completely wild, blood covering his body and a mans insides in his mouth. He looks to his left, seeing another hunter with a crossbow.

He looks, seeing an arrow in his hip.

"Shit," The man whispers. "I missed."

Louis growls, baring his sharp teeth before charging at the poacher. He jumps up, latching his mouth to the mans face and chomping down.

They fall, Louis on top of him, and the sound of bones and meat melding together under the omegas bite was satisfying. The wolf swings his head back and forth, tearing the head off.

He was starving, and beginning to lose the sense of being civil. He was turning more into the wolf he was, a predator who reacts on instinct. At the moment, with the smell of fresh meat, his instinct was to eat.

He needed to keep his pups healthy, after all.

His ears perk at the sound of sticks and leaves being crunched. He growls, stepping in front of his meal to claim whats his. The head was still in his mouth, a way of showing what he can do to a threat.

"Louis?" He crouches at the sight of the alpha, snarling at the man. "Lou, its me. Its Ed."

He lets the alpha come closer, picking up the familiar scent that smelled so comforting and like home. He drops the head of the dead man, licking his chops and snout clean of any blood.

"Lou, come on," Edward says, crouching down and holding an open palm out to the omega. "Come on home. I promise its safe."

Louis scents the mans hand and wrist, ignoring the blood he was smearing onto him, and whines softly. Edward pets his fur, letting the omega into his hold. He hugs him close, tears in his eyes.

He hears bones cracking, small whines, and soon feels skin instead of hair.

"I'm so sorry, alpha," Louis cries to him. "We shouldn't have left, we didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Shh, now, sh," Edward picks him up, walking further into the forest. "You're with me now, we're okay."

"There's two more," Louis says weakly. "I have two more to kill."

"Wheres Will?"

"He isn't here," Edward gives an angry look. They've been separated? "I think they have another area marked off for hunting. He may be there."

"Do you know where the area is?"

"If I knew, Id be there by now!" Louis growls, focused on their surroundings. "Put me down! I'm no good in your arms."

"I'll kill anyone who thinks they're killing you," Edward grumbles. "You're being carried, you're injured."

"Edward Styles," Louis wiggles in his hold, ignoring the man holding his body until Edward accidentally drops him on the ground. "I can do this on my own."

"I see that."

Louis stands back up, sighing at the pained look on his alphas face. He kisses both of Edwards cheeks, grabbing his hands and placing them on his stomach.

"The pups are fine," Edward sighs in relief. "I'm fine. Now, let me do what I do best."

  
~~~

  
William takes a stick, tossing it at the fence. When it drops, he walks to it, and sees no marks of electricity.

"I guess they really are dumb," He shakes his limbs out, huffing a few times, and begins his climb. He had already had the group of poachers- he knocked them out, tied them up, and used the matches from one to burn them alive. "Gotta get out, gotta find Louis."

The smoke was thick, the screaming bodies burning only a few feet away. He looks back at their begging, one already dead, and smirks.

"You're psycho!" An old man shouts. "Nuts!"

"Correction, I'm William Tomlinson," The omega shouts, laughing. "And you're dead. Good day, now."

He goes back to climbing, his feet and hands hurting from the constant pull but he gets to the top and begins his climb down the other side.

When his feet hit the ground, he begins to run, not hearing the police on the other side.

Now, he just had to find Louis.

He couldn't be far. They were taken together, and their kidnappers knew each other. That means they were in the same place, but it must be as massive as the land.

He runs straight, hoping to find another fence that would lead to another hunting area.

Maybe Louis was there. It was his best bet.

He runs for miles, ignoring the cramps in his body and the cold nipping at his skin. _One more mil_ e.

He screams as he falls, looking forward to see nothing but trees. _One more mile._

He picks himself up, swaying a bit, but he stumbles his way forward. He pants, feeling light headed from overexertion.

"Wha.." He sees a tall fence a few feet away, and smiles. "Yes... Yes! Yes! Louis!"

~~~

  
Edward closes his eyes as Louis stabs a man through his throat, the other one skinned.

"I still don't think removing his face was needed." Edward mumbles.

"Oh, I'm sorry, who was in here fighting for their life plus four more?" The alpha goes quiet. "I like to make sure they're dead. They aren't surviving a face removal."

They continue to walk, Louis letting Edward carry him since they didn't have anymore threats coming their way. He relaxes on the alphas back, eyes closing as he breaths in the scent he missed so dearly.

He wishes Marcel and Harry were here.

"Louis!" His eyes flutter open, and Edward stops at the faint shout. He hears something rattle, and points to their right.

"That way," He whispers, and the alpha follows orders. "What is that?"

"Louis! Louis, where are you!?" His head lifts up as he hears the urgency and worry. That was William.

"Will?!" He shouts, sitting up straighter and looking around.

"Louis!?" Edward begins to run. "Louis, where are you!?"

They reach a tall fence, seeing William climbing over the top as it rattles.

"Dear God," Edward says. "Don't fall."

"Edward?!" William shouts down, almost falling at the need to be with his alpha.

"Don't fall!" The man says louder. "Be careful, love, I want you well when I hold you!"

He gets down safely, wrapping himself around Edwards front since Louis had his back.

"Missed you," William cries as he smushes his lips all over Edward face. The alpha lets him, missing his omegas and their affection. "Missed you all!"

The younger twin pets his brothers hair after kissing him, and sobs. He was getting out.

"How're the pups?" They ask each other at the same time.

"Mine are well," Louis says with a sniff. "I haven't bled so there's no lost."

"I haven't bled either, and I've made sure no damage would happen to my stomach," Louis agrees that he did the same. "Oh Louis, I'm so sorry."

"Willy..."

"I made us leave," The boy cries. "I made us leave a safe place, and I did it for my own selfish reasons! I'm so sorry, Louis, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me! Please!"

"Hey, hey," Edward puts them down when they reach the car, neither omega noticing that they had gotten back. "Nobody hates you, alright? Both of you are loved, and have been deeply missed."

"Wheres my daddy?" William whines.

"Haz and Marcy are at the house," Edward says. "They didn't know about this, otherwise they would've been here. Lets get you to the hospital to get checked out. I'll call them."


	64. Chapter 64

William and Louis cry tears of joy when Marcel and Harry come in their hospital room, Will making grabby hands for Marcel as soon as he sees him.

"Daddy!" Marcel runs to him, throwing his arms around him, being careful not to hurt him.

"Baby, oh my god, I'm so happy you're alive, I love you so much," he babbles, resting a hand on his stomach. "Puppies?"

"They're fine.." William says softly, pulling Marcel closer so he can kiss him. "Would never let anyone hurt them. Not our puppies."

Marcel lets out a sob, hugging him tighter. "Oh god. You're never leaving our house alone again. We'll get the biggest fence put up, we'll have bloody guards, no one will ever hurt you again —"

William laughs against Marcel's skin, patting his back. "I can hold my own, you know that, right? I wouldn't have made it if I couldn't."

Marcel nods. "I know. You're my strong omega. But I don't want you to have to fight anymore.. I just want you safe.."

"I know, daddy, I know.."

Over on the other side of the room, Louis is half asleep, hopped up on pain medicine with his hip bandaged up.

Harry gently kisses his hands over and over, sniffling. "My baby. You don't understand how happy I am to have you back. I'm so sorry. I'll do better from now on, never gonna let you get hurt again."

Louis sighs softly, holding Harry's hand to his face. "It was my fault, dummy. I'm the one who brought this on. Don't feel guilty."

"But I do.." He said softly. "Shouldn't have happened to begin with. Should have got to you sooner. God, I love you so much."

Louis kisses his hand. "When we get home.. Will you make me lasange?"

"What?" Harry pauses.

"Lasange." He says, sniffing. "I really want some. Can you do that?"

Harry laughs incredulously. "Oh god, Louis. Yes, of course. I'll make you as much lasange as you could ever want. Anything else you want too, I'll make anything for you."

Louis gives him a pleased smile. "Go get some ice cream for me?"

"Right away, my love."


	65. Chapter 65

Throughout their stay at the hospital, the twins were babied and heavily watched over.

Edward paid extra money just so visiting hours didn't apply to them, secretly of course, and the triplets would only leave for work reasons.

Even then, at least one stayed with the boys. Marcel was constantly cuddling their bumps, which ever one wasn't already being cuddled by Harry, and Edward growled at any beta or alpha that stepped into the room.

"Eddy," Louis giggled as the man snarled at the beta nurse. "She's always here."

"I don't mind, Mr. Tomlinson," The nurse says softly as she cleans his hips. "He found you fighting for your life, he has a right to make sure you don't face that again. On another note, you're healing well."

"Thank you."

"We want to look at the babies today, both of you. I'll roll the machine in so you don't have to walk to the other ward, but just expect that some time today, alright?" Both boys nod, and thank her as she walks out.

"I know you don't want to talk about it," Harry whispers to them. "But what happened in there?"

"Harry, I don't think we should-"

Louis rubs Edwards thigh to stop him, shaking his head.

"Its alright," William voices, rubbing Marcel's hair as the alpha noses his stomach. "Its probably best we talk it through anyway, right? Helps us move on..."

"Our experiences may be different," Louis notes. "Especially in the huntings."

"How many did they send after you?"

"Groups." They say together, now looking lost.

"They told me I wouldn't make it," William whispers. "They zapped me, and locked me outside. The gun signals the starting time, that's when you run."

"God..." Marcel whispers back.

"I ran for my life, I ran in one line and hid in the trees," Louis mumbles in agreement with his brother. He did the same. "I didn't take a chance on letting one get by me. I didn't risk one second of them noticing that they were about to die."

"Why?"

"One second is a difference between being the killer and being the dead," Louis whispers as he looks at Harry. "That's one second we couldn't spare."

Not a word was said after that, and all of them figured maybe they weren't ready to discuss it after all.

An hour later, the woman is pushing the machine in and hooking it up to the wall.

"William first," Louis says. "I went first last time."

The nurse nods, typing in information, and putting the gel on Wills stomach. Marcel growls when his face had to move for the wand.

"Daddy," William giggled and cooed. "Look at the screen, the babies are on there."

"All four look fine," She says. "Just fill up on food for the next few days, give them that nutrition."

She checks Louis, telling him the same.

"Be back within a month for more checkups. Your bumps will become large and noticeable faster than a usual pregnancy, since you have four pups, but thats expected. Any questions?"

"When do we go home?"

"We're going to see how you do walking with your injuries," She says. "If you're fine, you two get to home today. If not, you'll be staying overnight."

In the next few hours, after a lunch filled with fast foods, the nurse comes back to see them walk.

"How's that?" They say together as they walk to each other, giggling and kissing.

"Great!" The woman smiles. "We'll get you two cleaned up, and you can go home."

"Thank God!" Marcel picks Louis up, scenting him, as the other two do the same to William.

Both boys laugh, happy to be back with their alphas.

"Let's get everything done quickly," Edward rushes. "I've been holding back a boner for so long, and I'd like to get home and take care of it."

"Big guy," Louis says when the nurse blushes. "Not here."

"I know," Edward says. "That's why I said home."


	66. Chapter 66

As soon as they get home, William is all over Edward. "You said you had a pants problem?" He chirps, sitting at the foot of their huge bed.

Edward grunts, looking at him lustfully. "Yeah. I've been waiting to knot you for ages." He squeezes William's arms, holding him tightly as he scents him and bites all over his neck. He pauses suddenly. "Are you up to it? I don't want to hurt you." 

William lets out a giggle, loving how caring the big alpha was being. He loved him so much, god. "I'm fine, master."

Edward's mouth is at his throat again. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because dummy, it's what you told me to call you." Edward huffs. "Yeah, I know, that was a long time ago and you probably regret it.. but it's also my way of showing I submit, yknow? I'm yours. All yours."

Marcel's suddenly at his side, whining as he noses at his mate mark. "He has to share.."

William gives a pleased look. "Daddy.. hi. Where's Lou and Hazzy?"

The youngest alpha shrugs. "Harry was making Louis tea.. I don't know if they'll even make it upstairs. They were snogging on the couch."

"More alpha for me, I guess.." Will teases. "I think Ed and I were about to get it on," He says, gyrating his hips against Edward's, giving Marcel the sauciest look he could manage. "Were you wanting to join?"

Marcel's even closer now. "Join how?"

"Anyway you want, daddy." He pauses, looking at him with a pout. "You know, I still haven't taken two knots!"

"Hell no," Edward says, even though he's rock hard. "You just got home. And you're pregnant."

"Barely two months pregnant.."

"With quadruplets."

William growls. "Edward, are you really gonna argue with me?! If you don't give me what I want, I'll just go ask Harry to fuck me with Marcy!"

In the blink of an eye, he's pinned to the bed. "Watch your mouth," Edward growls, his eyes dark. He grinds down into William, his face focused on the bratty omega's. "We will see if you can handle it."

William nods obediently as Edward moves away from him, slipping the boy's pants off. 

"Roll over for me." He does as told, getting on his hands and knees, nibbling at his lip in waiting.

"Lemme eat him out," He hears Marcel say, and his prick gets impossibly hard. God yes.

Suddenly, he can feel him breathing between his thighs, and he feels Marcel's warm and wet tongue inside of him. He whimpers, pushing his face into the pillows as he feels slick drip down his thigh.

Marcel's quick to lap it up, then he's back at it, his tongue wriggling deep inside of William. 

"Oh god, daddy. Love you so much. Feels good." He's especially sensitive right there. And Marcel's so good at this. 

He keeps going till Edward gets impatient and nudges him away. "I wanna fuck him now," He mutters, not even giving the omega time to process as he mounts him. 

"E-Edward!" William whines as the alpha starts fucking him at a slow pace. 

"Is it too much already?" Edward mumbles, going even slower. "You were so insistent on taking it earlier.."

"I want it!" He snaps, pushing back against him. "Just don't be too crazy! I don't wanna cum yet, and I don't want you to knot till Marcy's inside.."

Edward groans at this, moving again. "Okay. Just relax." He says, gently rubbing his hips. He slowly thrusts for a while, before pushing a finger inside of Will alongside his cock. 

William bites at his lip, closing his eyes. "Feels weird."

"Bet it does," Edward teases, sliding in another and curling them inside of him as he moves. 

The omega lets out a moan, liking the weird sensation of two things moving in him at once. He didn't know what to focus on and it made everything just feel so much more sensitive. 

Edward adds another finger, spreading his hole as much as he could without hurting him. 

"Master! W-What are you doing?" William whimpers, his face lying flush against the bed as he looks back at Edward. 

"Just stretching you more," He mumbles, before pulling out. "I think you might be okay. Who do you want to see?"

William doesn't know what to make of the question, he just thinks that it's unfair. He can't choose! He wants to see both the pretty alphas. All the time.

Marcel pouts. "I wanna have him in my lap. Since you've been hogging him since we got home."

The older brother shrugs, conceding. Suddenly, William is being lifted up, and then he's in Marcel's lap, right like the man said. He understood now.

He peeks down at Marcel, moaning loudly as Edward forces him down on the alpha's cock. "There's a good boy." 

"Daddy," William moans, his paws resting on Marcel's chest as he arches his back. Marcel lazily thrusts into him, trying not to get overly excited and cum right away. "Love you so much."

"And me?" William's eyes widen as he feels a sudden intrusion at his hole. It burns. Edward's wet cock stretches him unbelievably as he slides in above Marcel, gripping Will's hips.

"Master! Oh god, I love you too, s-so big.." He moans, eyes shut. 

Marcel's sliding out as Edward slides in, and the feeling is driving him insane. He can only imagine how the alphas feel. He can barely handle it. 

He can hardly believe he's taking them both.. but he does believe it. They start picking up the pace, thrusting fast, and deep. William swears he can feel every inch of both of them. 

And as their knots start showing, he really can. The stretch is so much, the alphas are struggling to get inside of him. 

Marcel grunts in complaint as he forces his growing knot inside of Will, now too big to even slide out, especially with the addition of Edward's knot, which was even more impressive.

William finally lets himself cum when he feels the hot rush of cum being pumped into him, both alphas spurting loads inside his tired body. He lays his head against Marcel's chest, his prick dribbling cum all over their stomachs. 

Edward gently rubs his back as he moves ever so slowly, waiting for his knot to go down a bit so he can pull out. It takes a minute, but he manages, continuing to cum on Will's back.

The tired omega falls asleep as Marcel waits for his own knot to go down, completely forgetting about his twin and their other alpha for the minute.


	67. Chapter 67

Louis screamed into the couch pillow, clawing at the fabric of the couch, as Harry thrusted deep and hard.

"Like that?" The alpha mumbled, smirking as sweat dripped down his forehead. The omega just whined in approval as his back arched. "God, I've missed you. Missed this."

"H-Harry!" Louis says loudly, lifting his head to look back at him. "Not deep enough!"

The alpha raises an eyebrow, pulling out and flipping Louis onto his back. The omega gives a confused look, but Harry pushes his thighs to his chest- legs spread wide.

"Hold 'em," Louis listens, and hooks his legs under his arms. He opens his mouth to complain about the position, that his arms couldn't reach his Harry, but his jaw drops when Harry goes back to ramming him. "Deep enough?"

Harry was completely hovering him, blocking all views except the alphas body and where they were connected. Louis strained his neck, not even caring, to just watch Harry's dick destroy him.'

It definitely was deep enough.

"Fuck! Harry!" Louis shouted in the mans ear, but Harry didn't complain about it. The alpha just growled in a possessive manner, and scented the boys neck.

Louis lays his head back on the couch, showing his skin for the man. His eyes were closed, a tired but fucked-out look on his face.

"Gonna knot you," Harry grunted. "Gonna give you more pups, all my pups."

"Yes!" Louis shouted as he felt his prick ache. He's been holding back.

"Shit, Louis," Harry moaned, his knot popping as the omega screamed his name with a slur of curse words- cumming all over his stomach and chest. "You can let your legs go, love."

Louis listened, wrapping them around Harry instead. The ache in his thighs and arms were prominent, but he enjoyed it as hot cum continuously flowed into him.

"Love you," Louis pants out, letting Harry kiss his face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, you're my everything." The alpha responds, and the omega falls asleep.

The next day, neither omega is found in the bed. Instead, all three alphas hear bickering and things breaking.

"Whats going on?" Edward asks as he goes downstairs to find Louis and William in panties and santa hats.

"He wont let me put up the angel!" William stomps his foot, Marcel nearly fainting because broken ornaments were surrounding them. Glass, at that.

"Don't you move a foot!" Marcel shouts, William crossing his arms.

"I want to put up the star!" Louis screams at his brother, poking him. "I'm older, I decide!"

"I'm sick of you saying those things!" William pokes him back. "We never put up an angel!"

"Because a star is gold!"

"An angel is pretty!"

"Gold!"

"Pretty!"

Louis screams, tackling William onto one of the couches. The triplets rush to them, splitting them apart.

"Enough!" Edward shouts, grabbing Williams hand to stop him from chucking the glass angel.

"You always get what you want, damn it!" Marcel rubs his face at the hormones riding in the air. They were having a mood swing. "I never do!"

"I'm older!" Louis screams, kicking against Harry.

"Enough!" Marcel shouts, and both boys listen. "We'll get two trees, okay? William will decorate one, Louis will do the other."

Both boys mumble their agreement, but glare at each other.

"Mine will be better," Louis grumbles, and that sets another bomb off between the two.

Its going to be a long day.

On the twins birthday, none of the triplets treat them differently. They make them a regular breakfast, and act like none of them know about the special day.

"So," William says as they sit in the living area, cuddled under multiple blankets with hot chocolate. "Today's a special day.."

None of the alphas respond, just sip from their cups. Louis nudges for William to stop. Its midday now, they've been dropping hints, and none of the men seem to be catching on.

Both omegas were a tad upset. Did the alphas really not care about their birthday?

"I know," Harry finally responds, and both boys give an excited look. "Its Christmas Eve, of course its a special day."

"You-" Louis growls when William covers his mouth. Harry raises an eyebrow, but Louis holds his tongue.

_Just breathe._

Late afternoon rolls around, seven to be exact, and the twins still haven't gotten anything.

"They won't be getting any sex for-for," William huffs as he slams the drawer shut. "They wont get any sex until after the babies are born!"

"I agree!" Louis crosses his arms, nose stuck in the air. He deserved better than forgetful alphas.

"Boys?" They look to see Marcel walking into the guest room with a tux on, and two light blue ones in his hands.

"What's all that?" William crosses his arms, tapping his foot.

"We have a dinner to get to, loves," He puts the tuxes on the bed. "Please get dressed. You'll really enjoy tonight."

"What makes you think, after today, that we want to be around you-" Marcel kisses Louis to silence him.

"Happy birthday," He kisses William next. "Both of you."

Before either could ask the alpha questions, Marcel is out the door.

Louis looks at William, then the suits, then back at William.

"What're you waiting for?" Louis asks as he grabs a tux, knowing they both were the same size, and heading to the bathroom.

When they come down the stairs, all three alphas are standing at the front door.

"Where are we going?" Louis asks, hiding his awe at how handsome they all were. Marcel wore his classic black and white, Harry wore a velvet suit, and Edward wore his usual Gucci suit that had floral patterns.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Harry says as he opens the door for them. "Our lips are sealed."

In the drive way sat a limo, and William blushes. He felt so spoiled.

Through the whole ride, the twins nag their mates for hints. They get nothing in response, but they were relentless until the car parked outside a large building.

Its main doors were glass, and showed the brightly lit waiting area. The outside was white, Christmas lights hanging from it.

"Whats this place?" Louis whispers in awe as they step out.

"Dinner." Edward responds as they walk in. He gives the woman his name before escorted to a secluded table with champagne, and dinner rolls.

They all sit, the twins blushing profusely, and they have small chats that make each mate smile and giggle to each other.

"Okay, guys," Edward says after everyone finishes their meals. Harry and Marcel look at Edward. "I think its time."

"Time?" William asks Marcel as all three alphas stand, gaining attention from other tables.

"Time for what?" Louis asks.

"You didn't think this was it for your birthday, did you?" Harry gives an amused look.

"Three gifts, all from us, for both of you." Marcel says. The twins cover their mouths as Harry and Marcel pull out a necklace box.

Edward pulls out two small velvet ones.

"Don't get shocked yet." Edward teases, and all three alphas open their cases together.

Marcel had a gold necklace covered in diamonds, and places it on Louis. Harry had the same one, but in silver, and places it on William.

Both omegas were holding in their tears, but look at Edward. There, in the boxes, sat two exact rings- diamonds scattering the gold with a big pearl encased in the middle.

"Oh, Eddy!" Both boys scream once the rings are on, and tackle him.

They don't forget the two younger triplets, soon attacking them with affection as they blubbered about how much they loved their mates.

"You three are definitely getting laid!" Louis squealed as he looked at his ring and touched his necklace. "Definitely!"

When they got home, a night of multiple rounds, double penetrations, and love making take place.

Best. Birthday. Ever.


	68. Chapter 68

No one in the house got more excited for Christmas than Harry. Sure, Marcel liked having a tree up and what not, Edward liked giving gifts, and the twins seemed to enjoy decorating a bit.. but said twins didn't seem to enjoy the holiday very much, since it overshadowed their birthday.

But Harry was an absolute nut about it. Every year, he made sure their big house was decorated top to bottom, with Marcel's help of course. This year was no exception at all, it was only bigger and better. 

Neither of the twins expected anything to be under their decorated trees, really, back when they lived with Madame K, they didn't get anything. Plus the triplets had spoiled them so much the night before.

So when they go downstairs to make breakfast and find cookies and presents everywhere, they squeal. So loud that they wake up Marcel and Edward, who rush downstairs to see what the fuss is. 

"Look at all these presents!" William literally cries, hanging onto Louis. "Are these for us?!"

"Of course they are, silly!" Harry laughs happily as he enters the room, carrying a tray of breakfast foods. "It's Christmas! Santa's seen how much you poor babies have been through this year... he wanted to spoil you!"

Edward stares at the babbling twins like they're nuts, eyebrows raised. "Why are you all worked up?"

Marcel elbows him. "Shhh, Eddy. They're happy. They're still not used to getting gifts."

The alpha sits in a recliner, studying the omegas as they tear into their gifts with glee, and his brother as he claps whenever they open something. He is very confused.

"Oh, Harry! Are you serious! These must have cost you a fortune!" William sniffles, hugging a pair of designer shoes to his chest.

"Only a small fortune," Harry teases, smiling as they continue opening everything. "Oh! Don't forget to look in your stockings, there's more than just candy in them~"

Louis gets up and grabs the stockings from the mantle, emptying his on the floor curiously. "What're these, Hazzy?" He questions, holding up tickets. 

Harry grins wildly. "We're going on a little vacation in spring! Somewhere tropical, real warm. A cruise and a nice stay in a cushy hotel!"

The twins exchange looks, smiling. "That sounds amazing, alpha, you're amazing!" William cries even more, elated. "God, Lou, we really lucked out, didn't we? They're gorgeous and they spoil us."

Louis sighs happily. "And they're so sweet." He pauses, looking at all the gifts he's gotten. "Well, now I feel like shit. We didn't get you anything."

Edward scoffs. "Don't say things like that. You cook for us every day, you clean for us, you take our knots.. you're carrying our pups, for Pete's sake. We couldn't ask anything more of you." He says dismissively.

They both fluster, before they both run over to hug Harry. "We love you so much!" They both say together, kissing both his cheeks, making the alpha laugh happily.

William runs over to Marcel, and Louis goes to Edward, the latter crawling into Edward's lap and kissing him passionately. William smothers Marcel in kisses, giggling. "We have the best alphas!" Will says, kissing a very flustered Marcel's nose.

"Only because you're good omegas," Harry says fondly, holding up a hand when the twins give him a sad look. "No no, don't give me that. You are!"

Louis goes back to him, hugging him tightly. "But only because you've been so sweet and patient with us."

Harry hugs him close, rubbing his back. "We'll always be here for you! We love you both so much."

"We love you more," Louis says fondly. "Merry Christmas, Harry."


	69. Chapter 69

The twins had spent the last two days of the year making moving plans. William had been pressuring for a bigger house with more rooms and bigger space.

"That home on the countryside is still up for grabs," Edward says. "I can put a down payment, and hope they get back to us?"

"Please?" Louis says as he rubs his forehead. "I'd really enjoy a day of William not nagging me."

"Heyyyy..."

"Sh, cupcake," Harry says, and kisses the youngest twins thigh. He was currently between the boys legs, enjoying the warmth and plushiness of Williams thick thighs. They've become a favorite napping spot for the triplets. "Don't take it personally."

"On another note," Marcel mumbles from his spot- his head on Louis' ass. "We still have to introduce the family."

"Are you sure your parents will be okay with us?" Louis asks. "We've mated, and are currently planning for a family. We're so unorthodox, Marce, will they mind it?"

"I assure you, love, that they will not hate you," Edward soothes him. "We've had constant phone calls with mum, and she is ecstatic to hear about us being mated."

"She didn't think we would find anyone with how closed off Edward used to be." Harry pipes up, and the eldest alpha flicks his nose.

"Hey," William growls. "None of that around my bump."

He massages Harry's nose, and kisses his forehead. The man hums with a smile on his face, a teasing look tossed at his brother for getting ridiculed.

"Anyway," Edward dismisses. "Mum wants us to go back home for a visit. We promised her this weekend."

"And we mean to keep that promise this time," Marcel gives William a pointed look and it causes the omega to give a sheepish apology. "We'll be spending new years there."

"Where does she live?"

"In the suburbs, away from all the club action," Edward shrugs. "It's a nice, cozy spot for a retired couple who has no kids. They may have to move, though, if they plan on babysitting."

"We don't even know how we'll handle eight kids," Marcel closes his eyes. "How would they have an idea before us?"

"Because they handled us," Harry shrugs, and even Will slaps his head for the stupid comment. "What the heck, guys?"

"Shhh." William mumbles as he pets the alphas curls.  
~~~  
Its Friday, and each mate has packed a weekend bag for the trip. They had stored some food for the ride. It wasn't as far as the cabin, but both twins have been devouring food nonstop.

It worried Edward, but he reminded himself that the eating and weight gain was a sign of good health. Plus, the pups need it.

"Eddie!" The eldest triplet instantly blushes as his mother brings him down into an embrace. He mumbles his hello, kissing her warm cheek and rubbing her back.

She greets Marcel and Harry the same way, cooing at the youngest one and squishing his cheeks.

"I know I've gotten old when my youngest pup no longer holds his baby face," She sniffles, and kisses his cheek. "How have you three been?"

"Wonderful, mummy," Marcel answers, the twins behind him as they patiently wait to be introduced. "We have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Marcel moves out the way, and the woman's eyes fall on the twins.

"Hello, ma'am," Louis says nervously, holding the gift basket he pressured his mates into buying on the way here. "Im Louis, and this is my brother William. We uh, we're mated to your sons."

He holds the gift basket out to her, and she just smiles. She takes it, hugging Louis then William.

"Oh, I'm so happy to meet you both!" She gushes, as she motions them to enter the house. "You can call me Anne, or mum since you're apart of the family, and I heard I have grandbabies!"

It was all too much. Mum? Louis hasn't ever called another person mum, not even Madame K. It was a sweet gesture, and he knew that she didn't know of their past, but it struck a chord.

Nobody will ever be called mum. He looks at William, and relaxes when he sees his brother thinking the same thing. They'll stick with Anne.

"Yeah," William smiles, rubbing his bump as he tries to forget the comment. "Four and four!"

"Oh, thats alot," She gasps as they enter the kitchen. "Eight babies!"

"My point exactly!" Marcel says from the table, stuffing his face with homemade cookies like his brothers.

"Shush," Edward grumbles through his cookie. "Love these, mummy, best cook ever!"

"Thank you, darling."

The weekend was filled with bonding events. They had gone ice skating, in which Harry and Marcel constantly fell and Edward was too scared of the twins having the same fate due to their bumps.

They made all the meals with Anne, and lavished in the affection their alphas had decided to show them in return for the lovely food.

They learned how to knit, and even made some baby clothes of their own (William may have cried a few times from pricking his finger). That same day, they went shopping with the triplets mother to gossip and bond even further.

When the 31st had rolled around, all five mates had spent the day out in the yard. They built snowmen, threw balls at each other, and the twins even shifted to wrestle with each other (Louis won).

When night time rolled around, Anne had decided to go out with a few girlfriends and to leave the house to them. They snuggled together, close and warm, as they sipped their hot chocolates.

"When will the ball drop?" Louis whispered to Harry. He had never done this before- these traditions all ended when his mother became too ill to even leave the bed.

"10 seconds," Harry says back, and the triplets begin to count down. The twins watch their mates faces light up when the ball lands, and animated numbers fly onto the screen. 2018. "Happy New Year!"

They cheer, and the twins laugh as they get smothered with kisses and snuggles.

~~~

  
The next doctor appointment comes a week later, and the twins have only gotten bigger. Of course, they didn't have insecurity issues but the stares were still unappreciated.

"Ignore them, loves," Edward says as they go to the back where they were called. "They don't know any better. They're assholes."

"Wasn't even thinking about them," William giggles as he clings to the man's side. Marcel was hugging Louis to his side, leaving Harry the odd man out. "Just ready for today."

Louis was up first this time, and the doctor took no time getting to them.

"Alright, you two," She says as she looks at their papers. "Louis is a bit overweight, but that's just fine. William, however, is under."

The younger twin frowns and looks down. He did have a slightly smaller bump than Louis.

"I'll need William to eat a bit more, and Louis to eat a tad less. No diets, just eat healthier and in respective proportions," They all nod at her words, and she turns on the machine. "It's too early to know the genders, that will be in February, but we can figure if they're alpha or not by size."

"How's that?"

"We have a height scale for each type of wolf- omega, beta, and alpha. It would just be an educational guess until we reach further into the pregnancy, but the scale is right nine out of ten times."

She does the usual process, and moves the wand around before humming.

"Looks like Lou, here, is having an omega, two betas, and an alpha." Louis squeals in excitement, and each triplet claps with joy.

"Oh, oh, oh! My turn, my turn!" William whines, jumping in excitement. He gets what he wishes for, and soon sees his babies on the screen after Louis is finished.

"Will," She says. "Two omegas, a beta, and an alpha. So, altogether, that's three omegas, three betas, and two alphas. Congratulations!"

All five cheer in happiness, both boys being swaddled and kissed repeatedly.

"I can't wait for them to be here, daddy," William says excitedly to Marcel. "I just can't wait!"

"Hey," Louis says when they get ready to leave. "Nobody fainted. Good job, guys."


	70. Chapter 70

"Maaaaaster," Edward grunts, pushing away the face beside his ear, barely awake.

"Master!" He pushes whoever it is further away, gasping and wincing when he gets bitten. "Ow, fuck!" He jumps awake to find William in his lap, tears in his eyes. 

His shoulders sag and he rolls his eyes. "Oh, Will. What's wrong?" He whispers. It's only 3am, and everyone else is still sound asleep. Not to mention, they're still at his mother's house. 

"I-I had a nightmare, master. I-I just wanted you to cuddle me, you keep pushing me away," William blubbers, overly emotional as he usually is. 

"Love," Edward sighs, wrapping an arm around him and forcing him into his chest. "I'm sorry, I was asleep. Cuddle me and go back to sleep. Whatever it was, it was just a bad dream. You'll probably be over it by morning."

William doesn't mention that it wasn't just a bad dream, that it was flashbacks.. he just lays back down. He burrows his nose into Edward's chest, sniffling for a few minutes as Edward just rubs his back gently. He eventually falls back asleep, feeling a little more comforted. 

***

The next morning, he is not happy. He wakes up in bed alone, which he hates more than anything, it scares him. Not a single triplet is around, not his Lou. He knows they're probably just downstairs, but his hyperactive and hormone-addled brain makes him scared to death.

So when he walks into the kitchen bawling and crying, it really does a number on poor Anne. 

"Oh my lord, William! What's the matter, sweetie!" She runs over, dropping the spoon she was using and pulling the omega into her arms. 

"Everybody left me!" He complains, crying big tears into the woman's shoulder. "They don't love meeee.."

"Oh, darling.." She pats his back, pulling away. "Don't cry! They love you bunches, silly. They're just in the dining room, right there.." She turns him around, facing him towards the group of boys in the dining room. "They just left you to sleep a little longer because Eddie said you'd had a rough night. It's alright.."

He sniffles, rubbing at his eyes. "Right. Sorry." He glances back at her. "W-Well, ehm.. do you need help cooking?"

Anne just laughs. "Love, you're my guest. I don't need any help.." 

"If you don't let us help, you'll overwork yourself," Louis says, suddenly coming up behind Will and hugging him tightly. "We don't mind cooking. We do it all the time."

William nods in agreement, waiting till Anne turns to kiss Lou's cheek. Louis whispers a small apology, before approaching Anne and picking up a spoon.

"If you so insist.." Anne laughs. "Are you any good at making eggs?"

"Which kind? I'm good at making all kinds." Louis says, and she shrugs. "I was doing sunny-side-up."

"I've got it," William says, pulling her away from the stove, making her giggle. "Okay, okay. What shall I do?"

"Go relax with your sons!" Louis says, untying her apron, letting her put it on him instead. "We've got it."

Anne sighs thankfully, smiling. "Alright. Thank you, boys. Call if you need help, please." She walks into the dining room, and William giggles when he hears all the triplets fawning over their mother. 

"They're such children."

William bites at his lip. "They're very lucky. I hope they remember that." 

Louis catches the look he gives the boys and their mother. "It's okay, Will."

The younger twin suddenly smiles, wanting to move on from the subject he'd been edging on. "Yeah. Do you know where she keeps the chocolate chips? I want chocolate chip waffles."


	71. Chapter 71

After they had cooked breakfast, William had snuggled on Marcel's lap. All three men found it rude, to do this at the table in front of family.

However, Anne lets it slide. She knew something was wrong with the youngest twin, and didn't wish to cause a scene about it.

"William," Edward says softly. "Sit in a chair, please, and eat."

The alpha is ignored. William seeks comfort more than obedience, but that doesn't shock Edward.

"William," He says firmly. "Sit in a chair. Please."

"Let it be, Ed," Louis whispers. "Just let it be."

The eldest twin knew what his brother was feeling, what he was going through. He didn't need a verbal explanation from William, it was just a sixth sense for him.

As the older brother, he would make sure to give the young one his time. William needs attention, and a rock of comfort. Louis would make sure it happened under all circumstances.

"Don't you bother him," Louis gives a pointed look but Edward opens his mouth to speak. The omega grabs his butter knife and points it at his face. "I mean it."

"What's that gonna do?" Edward snorts.

"Wanna find out?"

"Alright," Harry says loudly. "None of that at the table. Put the knife down."

Harry could smell the hormones raging off of Louis. He was in a mood swing, and the protective instinct was kicking in for his brother due to it.

"Don't tell me what to do," He stands. "I'm going upstairs. Find me when you aren't such airheads."

Edward growls.

"Louis Tomlinson-"

"Try me, Edward." He growls back and leaves. William whimpers and follows him out.

"Is Will okay?" Marcel asks Edward. "No nightmare does this."

"I dont know." The oldest triplet says.

"I think," Anne says as she collects the dishes. "You three need to go up there and comfort him. Now."

She gives them the look and walks to the kitchen.

Thats how all five end up in the bedroom, laying together.

All four mates hug William close, forgetting what happened at breakfast because the youngest mate is who matters right now.

He needs their support, for whatever reason unknown to the alphas, and all four were more than willing to baby him until he felt well again.

Louis had his brothers head in his lap, running his fingers through Williams hair. Harry was spooning him while Edward and Marcel shared the spot by his pregnant stomach.

The twins were showing more and more everyday, and it was clear the eight pups were quick growers. Neither mother minded, though, because they were still able to fit into their lose clothing.

"How do you suppose we feed eight newborns?" Louis whispers to his brother. He knew William would cheer up at the topic of their pups.

"We pump so the triplets can feed them too," He says. Their men were asleep, keeping the youngest mate warm and safe. "And we feed whichever ones we're given."

"Youd feed my pups?"

"We're more than brothers, Lou," He looks up at Louis. "We're mates. Our pups should know two mothers, not just the one who birthed them. You'd feed mine, right?"

"Of course," Louis nods as his heart races. William always knew how to flatter him in the cutest ways. "I'll love all of them equally."

"Me too." The youngest giggles and pinky swears on it.

They stay in bed the rest of the day. Edward and Harry feed them in bed while Marcel massages their feet. The triplets even allow them, especially William, to nest their already worn clothes in the bed with them while they were gone.

"Do you feel better?" Louis asks when they're alone. The men were downstairs, bonding with their mother.

"I miss mum," William says pitifully as he buries his nose into Edwards thick hoodie. "Anne reminds me so much of her."

"She is very caring," Louis whispers. "She's open, and understanding."

"Do you think we would've been like this if she were here?" William asks. "Do you think she could've stopped me from making that stupid mistake?"

Louis knew he was talking about the cabin.

"Willy..."

"I put our pups at risk," He whispers. "She'd be so disappointed with me, Louis. She taught us better."

"You were never the one to take in consequences, you know that," Louis whispers. "But you were always better at handling whatever came our way. You were always better at surviving whatever happened after our choices."

"That's not true."

"It is," Louis nods. "You're more ruthless than me when it comes down to things. When times like those come about, and they have before, you've never been one to hold back on killing."

William hums, and closes his eyes at his brothers petting.

"Im proud of you," Louis whispers. "And she would be too."

The next day, they leave Anne's house. Edward had set up the down payment on the new home, and had been told he made the highest bid. Therefore, it was his.

What he didn't tell the other four, was that all their things had been moved while they were at Anne's. The home they were going to, was nowhere near their old one.

"Where are we going?" William asks.

"You'll see," Edward says. "Just sit back, and relax."

And that's what they all do.


	72. Chapter 72

"Edward," Louis blinks up at the huge mansion in front of them, quickly unbuckling. "Where the hell are we?"

"Our new home," The alpha says proudly as he gets out of the SUV to open the massive gate of the brick wall that fences in the house. He gets back in, and pulls up the long driveway to a garage that's almost the size of Anne's house.

When they've parked, it's completely silent. 

"Are you fucking serious?"

"William!" Everyone in the car yells at once, turning to the omega, who looks non-plussed.

"What about all our stuff!" He yells, throwing up his hands. 

Edward gets out yet again, opening the door for the two pregnant omegas. "Out. Go inside, and stop complaining."

William struggles to get out as usual, his height and added baby weight making it very difficult for him to get in and out of the tall vehicle. Edward ends up picking him up and setting him down. Louis has an easier time getting out and refuses Ed's help completely.

Louis grabs his younger twin by the hand, pulling him through the door in the garage. He blinks as he stares into the dark kitchen, feeling along the wall till he hits a light switch. He flips said switch, gasping as the large room fills with light. "God, it's gorgeous!" He marvels, admiring the marble countertops and ebony cabinets. "You could throw a party in this kitchen alone!"

Louis drags Will into the dining room next, the two of them fawning over the beautiful chandelier and the antique dining table and chairs. Then the living room, impressed by the cozy looking sofa set and surprised to see their massive flat screen tv from their old home. 

"When'd this get here, Eddie?"

"Remember when I left for a full day? I was busy packing stuff for the house. I sold most of our shit, like the fridge and stove, yknow. Because I bought better stuff. I also took my time packing your things, boys. They should be upstairs in one of the rooms, you can decide where you want to unpack things." Edward said, pointing to the grand staircase. 

Both twins walk upstairs, holding hands with the triplets right behind them. "So which room is ours?"

"Well, the master bedroom, of course. I think you'll both like the en suite. The bathtub is massive. Like a pool." 

Harry looks down the hallway, humming. "This house couldn't be more perfect. There's so many bedrooms!" He says, turning on the lights. "For all of our pups, huh?"

William sighs happily. "I cannot believe. Eight puppies, we're having eight. And we have a mansion, Louis!"

"There's ten bedrooms," Marcel chirps, "And a huge office, and an even bigger library. It's like a castle."

Edward has a playful smirk, something unusual for him, but both twins think it suits him quite nicely. "We'll be living like kings. You two haven't even seen the garden. It's ginormous. Even has a labyrinth."

"It'd take nearly an hour to cross the whole thing, even in wolf form, don't you think?" Harry asks Marcel, who nods. "But the house itself is so big, they could just walk around as wolves for ages."

Louis shivers eagerly. "That sounds fantastic. It's all so much to take in, I don't know what to do."

"First off, go find your things and unpack, boys." Edward says, nudging them. "They should be in one of the rooms. There's a lot of space to put things, too. Oh, the attic is huge. I nearly forgot about it, but.. any place you want to keep as your own, take it." He tells them, and they walk off to find their things. 

Louis discovers two big boxes with his and Will's names on them and promptly yells for him. "Found the stuff, Will!"

The younger twin comes running, peeking in the box with his name. "Oh, hey.. this is.."

"Our assassin stuff. Who'd have thought he'd packed it? I sort of figured he'd have thrown it out when he found it."

"Whatever, let's just stick it up in the attic."

They realize Edward wasn't kidding about the attic, it was like another huge room in itself, unlike any other attic they'd ever seen.

"Yknow, I kind of don't want to unpack it."

"Well, don't. We'll just leave the shit up here." Louis says, pausing. "But there's some stuff of mine in here that isn't a knife," He laughs a bit, moving the bag that held most of his weapons to find a few books, ones his mum had left him, and his journal- locked, of course. And a stuffed animal, and his old jewelry. Random mementos. "Wow, I'd almost forgotten about this stuff. I'm glad he actually managed to find it and pack it."

Will pouts suddenly. "Where are our clothes? Besides the ones from our trip."

Louis shuts his box again, headed towards the door. "Well, let's go find out."

They go back downstairs and find the triplets in the master bedroom, unpacking his clothes into a spacious armoire.

"Eddie, where's our clothes?" William asks the alpha, grabbing onto his waist. Edward grunts, shrugging. "Over in the closet there. It's a walk-in, you two are sharing it."

Will lets go of him, eager to check out the closet and put his clothes away. "Oh, wow! It's huge." Louis says, peeking into the closet, William snickering as he holds back a joke. "Yeah, it is. Now move so I can start unpacking."

The room soon goes quiet, save for Harry's singing and the sounds of clothes rustling and hangers clinking.


	73. Chapter 73

"This is great, and all," Marcel says to his brothers when the omegas go off to do their household chores. "But we know our ruts are coming soon, and the twins know nothing about it."

"They don't need to," Harry says as he looks out at the backyard. "They won't deny us."

"That doesn't mean they shouldn't know." Marcel glares at him. "They're entering their midterms, Harry, we have to be cautious."

"They'd slap you for saying that," The middle triplet argues. "They wouldn't want to be handled differently."

"It's not about handling them differently," Marcel growls. "It's about making them aware. What if we hurt our pups, hm? What then? You can live that?"

"Don't say that," Harry snaps. "You know I could never."

"We need to tell them." Marcel says simply and they look at Edward. The eldest was just watching them.

Their short tempers, and the rising alpha in Marcel was enough for all three to know their ruts were on the brink.

"We don't even know when it will be here. We cant prepare for a date we don't know about yet," Marcel sighs at Edwards response. "They'll be able to tell when the time comes, let it be."

"Fine." Marcel grumbles, and the subject is dropped.

That night, William spent his time washing their clothes from their stay while Louis was cooking dinner. The triplets were somewhere in the house, probably enjoying their home.

When the door to the laundry room opens, William looks at a disarrayed Edward and gives a confused look.

"What were doing that got you like that?" He asked, and shivered at the overwhelming smell of alpha.

Edward doesn't respond, however, he just picks his mate up and moves to the side of the dryer. He lays William across both shaking machines and pulls his pants off.

"Eddy-" William gasps as the man spreads his legs and dives right in. "Jesus!"

The omegas hands fly to Edwards hair, tugging as he watches. The wetness of his tongue, licking and eating William up like some type of dessert, and the vibration of the machines makes William feel head over heels.

His dick is hard, immensely, and it almost made no sense how someone can get him like this so fast.

"M-Master..." He whines out and moans loudly. Edward nips his thighs a few times before standing up and pushing his jeans down.

"Gonna fuck you now," He mumbles as he nudges his tip against Williams hole. "Ready?"

The omega nods, breathing heavy as Edward pushes in hard and fast.

"Shit, Ed!" He says loudly and receives a slap to his thigh. He whimpers out his apologies for cursing but its soon forgotten when Edward starts pounding him.

The alpha was like a caveman. He wasn't sweet talking, or dirty talking for that matter. He was just growling and focused on hitting Williams prostate.

"Ah, ah, ah-" William says as he covers his face with his arms, flushed and heated. He was sweating, and feeling like he was on cloud nine.

"Look at me," Edward thrusts in deep before picking him up. William's forced to wrap his arms and legs around his alpha. His eyes widen when Edward's hands grab his thighs and start to move him up and down on his cock. "Look. At. Me."

William listens and meets the red eyes staring at him, breathing heavy as Edward forces him to bounce.

"Master," He moans and digs his nails into Edwards shoulders. "Yes! Ohhh!"

He tosses his head back, whining deep in his throat as the alpha licks and nibbles their mate mark. He hears the alarm of the dryer go off, signalling that it was done, but he was too hazed to care about it.

He doesn't even comprehend Edward sinking to his knees, but he registers the cool floor against his back. He's turned onto his stomach, his front completely compressed against the cold surface.

He won't lie, it cooled his dick down. Edward, though, didn't give him time to breathe. The alpha dived back in, pressing completely against Williams back, and driving his cock back into the omega.

"Ah!" William shouts as his face contorts into one of supreme pleasure. Edward doesn't let up, his hips taking on a fast rhythm as he rams William. "Master! Master!"

"That's right," He feels a massive hand grip his hair, and pull his face from the floor. "Scream it. Let everyone know, baby."

William obeys. He screams until his throat is sore, but that doesnt matter to Edward. The alpha would just growl whenever William faltered in his screaming, making the boy start again.

"Knot me, Master," He says when his throat would take no more shouting. "Please! I-I need it, please!"

At this point, he was sobbing from stimulation. His dick was untouched yet it kept rubbing against the cool floor which gave just enough friction.

Not only that, but his stomach was in knots from holding in his orgasm. He wanted to cum when Edwards knot popped, but- from the feel of things- it was still growing.

"Master," He begged as he planted his hands near his hips and began moving back into the alpha. "Knot me!"

Edward only growls, his thighs shaking and his hair soaked with sweat. He sinks his teeth into the skin on Williams back before giving one final thrust.

Both bodies relax, William letting out a sigh as he cums on his stomach and the floor. His thighs tense with every load Edward shoots into him, but he wasn't complaining.

"Such a good boy," He hears Edward whisper in his ear. "All mine."

"Yours," William agrees and kisses Edward when the alpha presses their lips together. "Are your brothers in rut?"

"Wouldn't doubt it," Edward rolls them to their sides so Williams bump isn't squished. He spoons the boy, and breaths in his scent. "They're probably with Louis."

William hums, knowing that was most likely the case. He stares out into the hallway, thinking about the threesome that was happening somewhere else in the house.

He eventually drifts off to sleep with Edward.


	74. Chapter 74

Louis is in the kitchen, cooking dinner, when he gets hit with a strong smell. Alpha. 

He doesn't even get the chance to turn around though, because he's suddenly pinned in place by what he thinks is Harry. Maybe Edward, because Harry isn't this strong, no way.

He whimpers when whoever it is starts grinding against him, hard. "A-Alpha," he whines, still not sure who it is.

"Shh, Louis."

Louis cranes his head around to see it's Marcel, nipping at the mate mark on his neck. "M-Marcy?"

The alpha peers up at him with ruby eyes, kissing up his neck as he struggles to push down Lou's shorts.

"What are you doing?" He asks the alpha, a little intimidated. Louis wasn't scared of many things, but when his usually soft and sweet alpha began acting so feral, he found he had reason to be scared.

Harry suddenly walks up to the two, kissing Lou's chin as Marcel holds him in place, not that he was even struggling. "Don't worry, Lou, he's just hit his rut.. He's never been very good at controlling it. Hmm, Marcy?"

The alpha growls at his older brother, dragging Louis over to the corner of the kitchen.

"Oi!" Harry growls back, stalking closer. "I thought we agreed to play nice, Marcel."

Marcel bares his teeth, snarling at him.

"A-Alpha," Louis whines, and both alphas can see and smell that it's not out of fear anymore, Louis has slick dripping down his thighs.

Marcel drops to his knees, running his hands down the omega's curvy hips as he slides his panties off. Harry watches in jealousy as Marcel spreads his thighs and eagerly licks up every bit of slick he can get to.

Harry slowly approaches, and Louis can now see the faint bit of red in his eyes. He watches as Harry gets on his knees too, taking his hard prick into his mouth and sucking gently.

It drives Louis absolutely insane, he's being so teasing about it!!

The omega doubles over when suddenly, Marcel stuffs his cock inside of him without any warning.

"A-Alpha!!" He whimpers loudly as Marcel starts thrusting as hard as he can, growling.

"Shh, Louis, I know it hurts.." Harry tries to sooth. "He's not himself right now, he can't help himself."

Louis tries to hold back tears as his body adjusts to the size of Marcel's cock, already feeling his huge knot showing. "Fuck, fuck.."

Marcel growls, and he cries out an apology.

"Be easy, Marcy. The puppies.. Be gentle with him."

With those words from Harry, suddenly Marcel begins to ease up. Louis sighs in relief, propping one leg up on a kitchen chair as Harry resumes his blowjob.

Marcel grunts when his knot gets so big he can hardly move, tugging against Louis in confusion.

"Ow, Marcy.. You can't pull out, just be still." Louis hisses, letting out a moan when Marcel pushes in even deeper, suddenly howling as he cums.

"There you go, Marcy.." Harry coos, leaning over Louis to briefly kiss the other alpha. He bends back down, continuing to suck Louis, just to keep his mind off the squirming alpha behind him.

Louis moans loudly, tugging on Harry's curls, his eyes screwed shut. "Ugh, Hazza.. D-Daddy.."

Harry's cock twitches, and he wishes Marcel would just move because god, he wants Louis _now_.

He suddenly pulls back, growling at Marcel, who just raises a brow, forcing Louis to bend over the table, being mindful of his bump, at least.

Harry moves behind Louis, squishing close to Marcel, watching as his little brother nudges in and out of Louis, trying to pull out. Harry shrugs, spitting in his hand before stroking his dick a few times, and slowly pushing inside of the omega.

"H-Harry!" Louis whimpers, looking back with wide blue eyes. Harry doesn't respond, and Louis can tell he's gone too.

He keeps pushing till he's fully inside of Louis, barely able to move due to Marcel's still swollen cock. But it doesn't matter, he's inside of the omega and that's exactly what he wanted. He slowly starts thrusting, as much as he can, making Louis cry in pain and pleasure as he's bent over.

Marcel snaps at Harry, slowly pulling out of Louis completely, his dick still spurting hot cum.

"Louis," he says in a growl, coming to stand in front of him, holding his cock in front of the omega's mouth. Louis looks up at him, whining before taking him into his mouth. He swallows immediately, cum filling his mouth before he can even do a thing. He sucks Marcel, basically drinking up all the cum he has to offer as his knot goes down.

Harry suddenly snaps now that his younger triplet is out of the way, hugging Louis' bump with one arm, and holding his hips with the other, thrusting into him hard.

Louis moans with every thrust, barely able to breathe with Marcel's cock down his throat and Harry's thrusts stealing his breath.

Eventually Harry comes to a sudden stop, grunting as his knot holds him in place. He holds Louis still, suddenly sinking his teeth into his neck, holding him like he'll get twice as pregnant if he just cums in him enough.

Marcel finally pulls away from him, and he gasps, practically hugging the table. "Fuck.."

Harry just leans over him, holding him, and he can't help but wonder where William and Edward are.


	75. Chapter 75

"When do you think it'll hit again?" William asks Louis. They had escaped their alphas after everything, and had gone to the porch in the backyard to talk.

They left dinner for the men, figuring there'd be a massive feast and they didn't want to watch the triplets argue over servings. Instead, they wanted whatever moments of peace they could get together before their mates would come and fuck them crazily.

"I don't know," Louis mumbles and shrugs. "But it could be soon. Really soon."

"So finish your tea before it happens," William mumbles, and nods at the half filled cup. "You wont get a chance when it comes."

They cuddle for the next hour until Louis decides to go inside for a bubble bath. William prayed for him, he really did, because there's no such thing as relaxing with three alphas in rut.

Relaxation just wasn't an option.

"William Tomlinson," He whines at the firm voice, and opens his eyes. There, in front of him, are two stark naked alphas. "On your knees."

"Master," He whines back. "You can't give me one more minute?"

Marcel growls at the defiance, and grabs the omega by his sweater. William gasps, but groans when said alpha roughly kisses him.

"You're gonna do as we say," William nods quickly at Marcel's words, feeling Edward literally rip his jeans and panties off. "And you won't say a word, understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," William nods, and Marcel motions for him to sink to his knees. He does as demanded of him, giving an affectionate lick to the cock in front of his face. "Don't be upset, please."

"Sh." Marcel says, and moans when William teasingly sucks the tip. The omega feels the older brother spread his legs, and he blushes.

With himself exposed, there was no way to deny the smell and sight of his slick-covered thighs. Edward lays down, head between his legs and stares at his mates hole.

"Come on, Will," He spreads the omegas cheeks, cool winter air hitting his entrance. William pulls off of Marcel to whimpers, mouth open slightly. "On my face."

He wastes no time, looking down and placing himself right on the alphas awaiting tongue. He rolls his hips forward and backward, grinding himself down on the warmth.

"Hey," William says when he feels Marcel nudged his dick against the omegas face. "No need to dick slap me."

"Open," He says simply, and William obeys. The younger brother wastes no time on the teasing. He holds William's head still, thrusting deep and fast. "Yes."

They stay like that for a good few minutes until Edward gets tired of not having anything on his dick. He moves William off, making the poor boy choke on Marcel's dick, and looks at his brother with a soaked face.

"I'm going in first." He says and that stops Marcel's movements. Both alphas had red eyes, burning with lust and authority.

Fuck, William was so turned on. The boy, however, knows this can turn sour if they disagree. Marcel seemed in no mood to take seconds, and Edward is always the head alpha.

William does his best to distract, moving to give Edward a handjob and kissing Marcel's thighs to get their attention.

It works, they lose focus on each other, and look at their little mate. He gives each man a wanting look, and whines.

"Need you both," He begs. "Please. Master, Daddy. Please."

Marcel sits with them now. He kisses William before going to Edward and licking slick off his face.

"Taste lovely," He mumbles as Edward smushes their dicks together. "Come, Willy. Now."

William straddles them, taking up the space between the two, and faces Edward. The eldest triplet nuzzles his neck, and slaps his arse.

"Master." He whines.

"Gonna take our knots, yeah?" He mumbles against Williams ear. "Gonna be a good boy and take what we give you?"

"Yes," He whimpers. "I'm a good boy."

"Thats right." Edward says and, with that, Marcel roughly pushes William onto their cocks.

They bottom out, William crying in pain and pleasure, but Marcel doesn't process it. He tries to move, wanting to knot the pretty boy and fast, but Edward stops him.

"Puppies, Marcy," The man says to his brother. "Gotta remember the puppies."

"Sorry," He grunts out to William, jerking him off and kissing his back. "Mine."

"All yours, Daddy, all yours." William replies and nods when hes ready.

That's when the ravishing begins. Four hands hold him firmly in place, like some doll, and both alphas give all their might into their thrusts.

Williams head falls back, mouth open as he lets out moans. Each alpha took turns jabbing his prostate, and no one could really blame him for cumming early and growing hard again.

"More pups," Marcel growls and his face shows a look of determination, as if he was on a mission. "Gonna give you more pups."

If William wasn't so fucked out and sweating bullets, he would've awed at the man. Instead, he lazily reaches a hand to Marcels face and cups his cheek.

Edward leaves lovebites along his chest, nibbling and sucking like a vampire filling its thirst. William whines, eyes closing as the pleasure becomes too much.

"Knot me," He begs both his mates. "Want them, want your knots."

"Shh, baby, they're coming," Edward says and smooshes his lips to the omegas. They heatedly kiss and Marcel licks along his neck. "Patience, baby."

All three were a hot mess, and it wouldn't shock William if they ended up sick from sweating in the cold. They were drenched- Williams drying cum sitting on Edward stomach, and slick practically pooling in Marcels lap.

It was heaven, really, and William will never get enough of it.

With a few more thrusts, both men pop their knots and everything suddenly goes still.

"Okay," Marcel says as he wipes his face. "So I guess we'll be out here for a while..."

"All your fault, you horny bastard," William mumbles tiredly and he receives a slap on his butt. He yelps and whines. "Sorry, Daddy."

"Love you, baby."


	76. Chapter 76

"Boys!" Marcel calls up the stairs from the kitchen. "Hurry up, or we're gonna be late! I don't want to reschedule!" 

The whole rut ordeal lasted about three days, and the twins were both relieved and bummed out that it was over. On one hand, they loved all the attention, on the other... Will swore his ass still hurt. They never got a break.

It'd been a week since all that, so everyone was pretty much back to normal by now, no more scary red eyes or over-possessiveness. Of course they were still possessive, but during their rut, it really got intense. The love bites still hadn't faded.

William comes bounding down the stairs, passing up Louis, who walks at a lazy and leisurely speed. 

"Will, no running!" "Sorry, daddy." "Shh. Go to the car, please."

Both omegas smoosh in the backseat of their car, with Edward and Marcel up front. Louis almost asks where Harry is, but then the rambunctious alpha crawls over his lap and sits right between the omegas. "Are we good to go, guys?"

Edward rolls his eyes. "Yeah." He makes sure both omegas are buckled up before heading off to the doctor's office in town. 

Luckily, they get there right in time, the doctor calling out the patients' names just as they walked in the waiting room.

"Louis and William Tomlinson?" 

The pregnant omegas are panting as they walk over to the doctor, Louis waving. " 's us. We're here."

The beta doctor smiles. "Oh, good. This way, boys. Are your alphas coming along, too?"

Louis nods. "Yeah, just give em a second." Suddenly, all three alphas pop in the room, gasping for air and waving down the boys. 

"Here-" Harry pants, jogging over to meet them. "We're here."

The doctor laughs nervously, nodding. "Okay, come along, then." She says, holding open the door, letting them all pass through.

She leads them to the exam room, shutting the door behind her. "Who's going first?"

"William," Louis says. "I went first last time, and I wanna sit down for a minute." He complains. As soon as Edward's sitting, Louis is in his lap, groaning tiredly. Edward just rolls his eyes, gently rubbing the omega's back.

William sits up on the table, pulling up his shirt. The doctor rubs gel all over his stomach, before running the wand of the ultrasound machine over his bump. "I'm just making sure they're all doing okay real quick, then I'm going to an exam of you. I wanna make sure mum is okay, yeah?"

Will nods, watching the screen, smiling in delight when he sees all four of his little pups moving. "They're all good, right?" 

"All good. I think I'll have you come back in a week or two and we'll figure out genders." William makes an 'ooo' sound, before wiping off his stomach and sitting up. 

The doctor checks his breathing, checks his back, makes sure his temperature is okay, just a general check-up. "You're just fine, mister Tomlinson, not a single issue~" She smiles, then points to Louis. "Now you. Come on now, lazy bones."

Louis groans as Edward stands him up, then walks over to the table, laying back with a sigh. The doctor uses the ultrasound machine again, and confirms that all of Lou's babies are just fine as well. 

Louis sits up, grunting. "I'm wondering if you're a little sick, Louis," The doctor says, using her stethoscope to listen to his breathing. "You're usually not this tuckered out."

"I don't feel sick. It was just a bit of a walk." Louis complains. "All the good parking spots were taken. You try walking across a freezing cold parking lot and up a flight of stairs while carrying four babies! It was a lot of work!" He snaps, crossing his arms.

She rolls her eyes, trying to hold in a laugh. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Louis. If you do, however, start to feel sick, you come back asap, yeah?"

"Yeah, whatever." 

She smiles, making sure his temperature is okay, before writing everything down and clearing her throat. "Well, you two are at week 16 of your pregnancy. You're as big as you should be with your quadruplets, hmm, what else." She scans a list on her clipboard. "Oh, pretty soon, you both should start lactating. Be aware of that."

The twins share a look of mild horror, and the triplets all look at each other in shock. 

"Lactating.. meaning.."

The doctor pulls up Lou's shirt, standing in the line of sight of anyone else in the room. "Just as I'd have thought.. your pecs are already swelling. Producing milk for the puppies." She explains, then pulls his shirt back down. "Might want to invest in a pump, eventually they might get painful due to pressure."

Louis' face is a mix of bright pink and pale white. He's horrified and embarrassed, he cannot believe a word this woman is telling him. 

"What?"

She pats his head, smiling gently. "You're a bit shocked, I know. It'll be okay!"

William stands quickly, his face pink too. "Are we good to go, then?"

She shrugs, nodding. "I didn't see any issues. I'll see you two later?"

They both nod, rushing out of the room quickly, both of them subconsciously covering their chests. Neither of them could believe.

As soon as they're in the car, William is crying and Louis is screaming at him.

"What does this even mean! We're gonna have boobs?!"

"What did you expect, William! How did you think we'd feed them!"

"I dunno! Bottles! I didn't know about all this!"

Edward suddenly growls, turning back to look at them from the driver's seat. "Boys! Shut the hell up, you'll be fine!"

William cowers a bit, sniffling, while Louis just growls back in defiance, crossing his arms, but he's quiet anyhow.

Harry perks up. "I think you'll both look cute. Think of it. We can put you in those one boob window sweaters, you know?"

"They're not a fashion accessory, Harry!" Marcel hisses, smacking his brother, but William tilts his head a bit.

"I mean, he's not wrong.. I could actually fill out those bras we have that match our panties. S-So I guess that's a plus?"

Louis huffs, staring out of the window. "Yeah, I guess."

"See, all good. Just be calm." Edward says, starting the drive home.


	77. Chapter 77

Louis sighed as the machine created pressure around his nipple, taking the milk. It had been almost a week, and the doctor was right; they were lactating.

William hasn't used his pumper yet, for a reason unknown to Louis but the older twin was sure it was stupid. He could clearly see the pain on his brothers face, and had tried to coax him into using the pump.

William only ignored him.

He didn't get why William was being so stubborn about it, until last night.

Last night, Louis had woken up to soft whines and begs. He was confused at first, thinking William was having a nightmare, but then he felt the bed shift. The next thing he hears is a delighted sigh leaving his brothers lips and a satisfied hum leaves another.

Someone else was awake?

He looked over Harry's shoulder, just peeking because he can, and bites his lip.

There, way on the other side, was Marcel hovering Williams body. The alphas face was on the omegas chest, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the tiny commotion came from Marcel drinking Williams milk.

"God, that feels nice," William whispers, covering his face. Louis could make out the pleasured expression on his face, mouth open and eyebrows furrowed. Hot. "Thank you, daddy."

"Mhm," Marcel moves off of him after another minute, and Louis figures its because William didn't have any more milk. "Why don't you use the pump? You shouldn't wait until you're in pain to relieve yourself."

"I like when you do it," William embarrassingly admits. "That pump looks scary."

"I like this too, love, but fair is fair. If Louis has to use the machine, so do you." William whines but concedes.

Louis watches them go back to bed and bites his lip. He then looks at Harry, and frowns.

Why won't he do that for him? Why wont Edward, or Marcel?

He huffs, suddenly upset with all of his mates, and moves from Harry. Not fully, but he leaves space just to make a point.

So, here Louis was; using the machine with resentment yet relief.

"Hey, Lou," He looks at Harry with hooded eyes, tired and in pain. His feet hurt terribly from walking around the house. "What's wrong? Why aren't you in the living room with us?"

"I like the cold," He says as he looks at the garden. He was on the porch. "It cools my tits down. They get heated when they're full."

"Ahh," Harry nods in understanding and sits next to him. "What's really wrong, then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play that game," Harry tsks. "I've seen how closed off you've been this entire morning. You didnt talk during breakfast, didn't even help cook, and you've been avoiding Willy. He's upset."

"Let him be," Louis snaps and spreads his toes. "Deserves it, you all do."

Harry raises an eyebrow, and watches Louis turn off the machine. He sighs happily and tugs down his shirt.

"Why's that?"

"Don't think I don't know," Louis grumbles. "You'll suck his boobs, but not mine?"

"What-"

"What? Is his milk better tasting?" Louis gives an upset look. "You three will suck him dry, build some type of intimacy, and leave me out? Fuck you all."

"I have no idea what youre talking about? I dont suck Williams chest."

"Well, Marcel does!" Louis shoves the machine to Harry's lap and crosses his arms. "Why won't anyone do that for me, hm?"

"Well, I mean, I could do it now if you want..." Louis hits his chest.

"No, I'm dry right now," Louis stands. "No thanks to you."

Days pass, and Louis holds his ground. He was sure Harry had told the other three about the discussion because Marcel and William have been trying to talk to him since.

"Come on, Lou," William begs. "I wanna talk! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Go away," He calls back. Right now, he was in the guest bedroom, massaging his lower stomach. "I don't want to talk to you or Marcel."

There's silence before he hears soft crying and pawing at the door. He sighs, and gets up. He goes to the door and opens it.

His face is instantly assaulted with kisses and Williams tears.

"Im sorry," His brother cries. "I just don't like the pump! It seems cold and Marcy is so good with his mouth. He's gentle and sweet about it. I didn't mean to make it seem like we were excluding you!"

"He isn't wrong," They look at a stressed Marcel. "Id never mean to upset you, Louis. You could've told me you wanted me to drink your milk, I would've. Gladly."

"Really?" Louis looks at his toes. "I thought you were doing it cause Willy's your favorite..."

Marcel gives an offended look. He understood that he made a relationship with William before Louis, just how Louis made one with Harry first, but the alpha didn't have a favorite.

William was just all over him, not that he was complaining, and Louis was rarely free from Harry's arms.

"Have you pumped?" Louis shakes his head at Marcels question. The alpha takes his hand. "Lay down, lovely."

The eldest twin blushes and does as asked. He lays on his back, watching Marcel as the man climbs on top of him. Louis shirt is soon removed, and and the omega hisses when Marcel gives his right boob a soft graze.

"Mhm," Marcel hums. "It'll feel weird, but I promise you'll like it."

"He isn't lying." Louis looks at William who was sitting next to them. He smiles fondly and grabs his brothers hand to kiss it.

"I love you." Louis mumbles and both hum in agreement.

He takes in a deep breath when he feels warm lips take in his erect nipple. He squeals, gripping Marcel's hair, and closing his eyes.

"Dear God," He gasps as the alpha starts sucking, relieving him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

William licks his lips, rubbing his thighs as he starts to get hard. He didnt think itd be so hot to watch a grown man basically breastfeed from his brother, but it's happening- he likes it.

Marcel licks the nipple when he finishes, milk at the side of his lips, and he moves to the other one eagerly.

"Daddy," Louis whines out with a moan. He wraps, or tries to wrap his legs around the alphas waist. "Don't stop. Please."

It sounded like a beg for something more than what was currently happening, and William wondered if his brother was horny as well.

When Marcel was fully done, William pushed him onto his back. The alpha was confused, but he let the twins attack him with heated kisses and touches.

And that's when the makeup sex happens.


	78. Chapter 78

William pushes Marcel onto his back the minute the alpha moves away from Louis. He shares a look with his twin brother, then looks down at the man deviously.

"W-Whoa boys, what are you doing?" Marcel asks, a bit confused. 

"Shhhh, don't talk," Louis murmurs, laying beside him, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and moving it aside before cuddling up to him. Marcel flusters at this - Louis is still shirtless, and he's got his tits pressed up against his chest and he's feeling so many feelings. They're so warm and soft, and god, Louis is rubbing circles on his stomach with his fingertips.

His cock twitches in his slacks as Louis teasingly touches him, and it only gets worse when Will starts kissing at his neck. He's just laying there helplessly as the horny little omegas touch up on him. 

He draws in a breath as William palms him through his trousers, smirking. "Aw, Lou, he's already hard for us!" 

"H-Hey," He says breathlessly as Will grinds against his leg, sucking a bruise at his neck. 

"Let's not tease him, Will. I'm getting in the mood for a nap." Louis says lazily, kissing the side of Marcel's mouth as the man's eyebrows twitch up. William's snuck a hand in his pants. "I wanna get fucked. Can you do that for me, Marcy?"

Marcel turns to him, nodding quickly. "Y-Yeah, Louis.. I can do that-" 

Louis sends his brother a glance. "Take his pants off," and in seconds, his pants are on the floor, and his hard cock is standing to attention.

Louis looks down, wrapping a hand around his dick, lazily stroking it as Marcel whines in pleasure. "I don't think I'll ever get over how pretty it is. Real big, too."

William whines, his fingers touching Lou's as he wraps a hand around it too. "I love it." He grinds into Marcel's thigh again, showing the alpha how hard he is. "I wish I could have it all the time."

Marcel is going nuts. He wonders why the omegas are being so lovey-dovey with him, but he is not about to complain. 

Suddenly, Louis pulls away, straddling Marcel's lap. He peeks down to watch as Will leads Marcel's cock to his hole, helping him sink down on it. 

"H-Hey, you don't want any prep?" Marcel asks, biting his lip. He didn't want to hurt the omega.

"Don't need it. I honestly got a little worked up while you were.."

Marcel groans in response as Louis takes the whole thing in, wiggling a bit. "Mm." He bucks his hips a bit, sighing in pleasure. 

William watches Marcel's dick slowly slide in and out of Louis for a minute before making a noise of complaint, sitting up. 

"D-Do you.." Marcel groans as Louis goes a little faster, then regains his composure. "Do you need something, Will?"

"Daddy," William puts on big puppy eyes, leaning over Marcel. "Will you suck my dick?" 

Marcel grunts, obviously not happy with the wording. "Naughty. Yeah, I can do that." 

William smiles in delight, straddling his chest before holding up his hard dick to Marcel's mouth. The alpha pulls him closer, taking him into his mouth. 

"Ah- f-feels good," Will whines, biting his lip. It'd been awhile since he'd done something like this, normally it was something he and Louis would do for each other. He knew it'd be a matter of minutes before he wanted something else, but he was just craving this. 

He gasps as Louis wraps his arms around him, his hands gently cupping his tits. He glances back at the other omega in surprise, his face pink. "Lou~"

Louis gently pinches and tugs at his nipples till they're hard and dripping, making Marcel groan as he's just forced to lay back and watch.

William whimpers, pushing Louis' hands away as he shifts positions, laying over top of Marcel, his breasts hovering over his face. "Daddy.." He whines in complaint, and Marcel wastes no time, sucking at Will's nipple as soon as it gets put in his mouth. 

William sighs in pleasure, practically hugging Marcel's face as he drinks from him. The alpha is groaning as Louis starts riding him with more purpose, bouncing up and down so hard that the bed creaks.

"Fuck, fuck, feels good," The omega groans, and Marcel wishes he could move to get to him because god he'd be over his lap right now if he could. 

Louis doesn't miss the way his face twitches, and he smirks. "Mm, yeah, daddy, fuck me, fuck me! I love your cock so much, feels so good!" He moans loudly, and he knows the other alphas can definitely hear him. 

Marcel suddenly moves his arm free and lays a hard smack on Lou's ass, making the omega whimper. And if that wasn't enough, he starts to actually move with Louis, holding him still with his free hand as he thrusts up into him. 

"Yes, fuck, more, harder!" Louis moans, whining in pleasure as Marcel spanks him again, going harder just like he wanted.

Soon, William is pulling away from Marcel, moving to straddle his face. The alpha knows exactly what he wants, and pushes his tongue deep inside of his hole, licking up the slick he'd been dripping. 

"Ah, daddy~" 

Will is facing Louis now, and the needy face the younger twin has turns Louis on even more, making him harder. William whines as Louis pulls him close to kiss him, both of them moaning as their tongues brush against each other. 

Louis reaches down to stroke William's prick, moaning as Marcel's knot gets impossibly huge. He squeezes Will's shoulder for balance as he pulls back to bounce on Marcel's cock, whimpering. 

"Knot me, Marcy, need your knot now-" Marcel grunts, going faster, pulling William closer to him as his knot pops. He squeezes the boy's thighs as he releases, continuing to eat him out as best as he can.

Louis and William start jerking each other off, whining in need. Louis ends up cumming first, the pressure of Marcel's cum filling him with pleasure. 

Marcel slides two fingers inside of William, seeking out his prostate as Louis strokes him. It doesn't take him long to find it and lay into it, making him cum in seconds. 

Will moans loudly as he cums, then rolls over and whines till Marcel tosses a blanket over him. 

Louis glares at his younger brother jealously, feeling exhausted. Marcel rubs his arm, shaking his head. "Want me to roll over and spoon you or something?"

"No, I-" He lets out a soft moan as another wave of cum rushes into him. "I'm fine." He grunts, laying down flat, resting his head on Marcel's chest, not minding the fact that he's laying in the mess of cum on Marcel's stomach. "Just laying like this is fine. I'm sure you'll roll me on my back if I fall asleep like this." 

Marcel laughs softly. "Yeah, I'll do that. Just take a nap, I'll get you two wiped up whenever I can pull out." He mumbles, snuggling Louis close till he falls asleep.


	79. Chapter 79

Its been a week since the breast-feeding fiasco.

The twins had snuck out the house today, all three alphas drowning in backed-up work and not focused on what the omegas were doing.

"We have," William checks his phone. "Exactly five hours before they get hungry and realize we left without them."

"Good thing we booked the very first appointment then," Louis says as he parks the car and then get out. The lot was empty this time of morning, only worker's cars in the spaces, so Louis snagged a spot closer to the entrance. "I bet it's an even amount."

"I bet there's more boys!" William giggles as he signs them in and waits to be called back.

It didn't take long, since the doctor only had to sterilize the room. They get taken into their normal room, and Louis goes first this time.

He lifts his shirt impatiently and wiggles his toes when the gels put on him.

"Boys, boys, boys," Louis cheers quietly and the doctor laughs. "What are they?"

"Well..."  
  
  
  


William opens the door and cringes when someone clears their throat.

"And where have you been?" They look at Harry, and walk into the house fully.

"Out," Louis says bluntly and the alpha raises an eyebrow. He moves to the side and points in the direction of the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Get your arse in a chair before I spank it!" Harry growls and both whine in submission, hurrying to do as ordered. There, across from them, sat the other two annoyed alphas.

"Now," Edward says calmly when they were settled. "Where have you been?"

William looks at his shiny wrist, biting his lip as he eyes the same thing on Louis. Neither answer, nervous on how to respond.

"Ready?" Louis whispers to William, and all three men give a confused look. They both place their left wrists on display.

On Williams sat a tiny pink 2 and a tiny blue 2 under it. Louis, however, had a small pink 3 and a blue 1 under it.

"What're those?" Harry asks for the group, and both boys give an excited stare.

"Tattoos of the genders," William says softly and each alpha gasps. "Two boys and two girls for me."

"Three girls and one boy for me." Louis nods proudly.

"Oh." Marcel whispers.

"My." Edward stands.

"God!" Harry finishes and takes both of his pregnant mates in his arms with happiness.

"Five girls." Edward mumbles.

"We need to decorate the nurseries, we can paint them and furnish them now!" Marcel jumps and cheers.

"Thats so many to protect," The eldest triplets eyes widen. "So. Many. Boys. To. Beat."

He smiles at the thought of pummeling punks, and cheers with his younger brother.

"Fuck yeah! These hands can finally go to work!" He starts boxing the air. "Gonna beat some _ass_!"

"And we were the violent ones," Louis laughs fondly. "Come here, big guy! I want some loving."

William makes grabby hands at Marcel and the house didn't have a moment of silence for a whole two hours as the men thought of future situations and solutions- most having an ending in which they beat up whoever hurts their litter.

Yeah, life was good.


	80. Chapter 80

Things are pretty busy around the house as everyone gets to work on the rooms that are meant for the pups. Marcel, Edward, and Louis work on design ideas for the rooms; while Harry and William slowly but surely start up a wardrobe for all eight of their expected puppies.

Things have also gotten a lot harder on the triplets, work-wise. All of them started picking up extra shifts at work, knowing that one baby would be expensive, and eight would literally octuple the costs.

Meaning the twins were home alone a lot. And both of them absolutely hated it. Even when the triplets were home, they were way too tired to even love on them like they used to. Both of the twins were deathly afraid of what'd happen when they pups came. If things were hard now, imagine how little time they'd get to spend with the triplets when they had eight kids to care for.

William had been talking to Louis for a while about what they could do to get a little more money so the triplets wouldn't break their backs working. The most he'd come up with was doing cam shows or even porn. He knew pregnant omegas were exciting to alphas, and they could benefit from it greatly. But Louis knew the triplets wouldn't like the idea. William still suggested they at least ask.

He stopped bringing it up after Louis shut him down over and over, just focusing on finding another job he could do from home that wouldn't be too hard on his pregnant body. Maybe sewing? Something simple like that. He didn't know.

Some time in the afternoon, Harry walks into the room William has deemed his 'crafty' room, not bothering to knock before entering. He finds Will sitting at the desk in the center of the room, making a beaded necklace. Every time he walks in here, he finds the omega doing something different. Harry supposes he's just trying to find something he's good at. He doesn't imagine either of the twins had time to let out their creative side, with their rough childhood and even rougher life at their old home. And Will isn't too keen on letting Harry help him with anything, either. He tried to show him how to use the sewing machine a while back, and William flipped out on him, yelling about how Harry needed to go to bed and that he was already overworked and didn't need to strain himself by helping him. He didn't even know if Will figured out how to use it, he moved on to another thing by the end of the week.

"Hey, Willy. What are you up to?" He asks, walking up to the desk and sitting in an extra chair.

"Jewelry making. Give me your honest opinion on this," The omega says, holding up a cute necklace he's made.

Harry smiles. "I like it. It's pretty cute. Put that on your shop when you're done with it, I bet it'll sell."

William lights up. "You think? I'll do that, then." He says, before standing and putting his box of beads on a shelf, stretching to reach. Harry swallows, biting at his lip as he watches him. He's just in a bra and panties, and he looks yummy. He was overjoyed that they'd actually started to wear bras, thinking that the omegas looked adorable in them.

William practically feels his eyes. "Pervert," He smirks, turning around. "Will you take me shopping, Hazzy?"

Harry nods eagerly. "For what?"

"Baby stuff," Will says, sitting in Harry's lap, wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck. "And I wanna bring Louis, too, pretty please."

Harry cuddles him even closer. "For furniture? Or clothes?"

"Both, maybe." He says, shrugging. "I know Louis will wanna look at furniture. They nearly have the girls' room done, but he says it's missing something. Is that okay?"

Harry kisses his cheek, smiling. "That's fine. I'm off today." He gently rubs Will's stomach, nuzzling into his neck. "As much as I love seeing you in your undies, I'm going to need you dressed, though. Don't want anyone seeing you naked." Dammit. There goes the cam show idea.

"Mmkay. Um, I think Lou is in the kitchen, can you go ask if he wants to come?" William asks, standing.

Harry playfully squeezes his bum, nodding. "I can. Meet me downstairs when you're dressed." He says, before going out.

It doesn't take long for Will to get dressed, he just slips on whatever fits, which isn't much these days. As soon as he's ready, they head to the truck - so they'll have room in case they buy furniture.

On the way there, Louis complains that they already have plenty enough clothes for the babies, and that he needs more furniture for the rooms. William, of course, argues that there's going to be eight babies, therefore they need more clothes!

Harry lets them bicker for a minute, before getting irritated and snapping at them. "Will you two hush?! We can look at both, I don't want to hear you two argue the whole way there!"

This pisses off both twins, and the two of them sit in silence all the way to the furniture store, not speaking a word the whole time.

Even when Harry nudges Louis and tells him they've arrived, they say nothing, they just get out and go inside, not bothering to wait on Harry.

The alpha follows behind the boys, who hold hands as they walk through the store. Occasionally they'll whisper to each other, but it's inaudible to their alpha.

It doesn't bother him too much, it only gets to him when Louis stops an alpha worker, asking him questions about a crib.

"Does it come in pink?" He asks, and the handsome alpha smiles at him. "It sure does, cutie. Want me to get you the number for it?" He replies, and Louis gives him a flirty smile. "I'd love that." He passes him the notepad he's carrying, and the alpha writes down the pick-up number for the crib, as well as his cell phone number.

The twins walk away giggling, and Harry follows behind, just within earshot, enough to hear Louis talking to his younger brother. "Isn't he hot? Look, he even gave me his phone number!"

Oh, now Harry's pissy. William catches the look the alpha gives them, and it makes him shiver. Harry grabs both of them by the wrist, growling. 

"You two are so fucking lucky we're in public right now, or I'd bend you both over my knee." He hisses.

William's scared to death, but Louis just gives him an aloof look, rolling his eyes. "Why, because I was talking to someone who actually wanted to listen?"

The alpha growls again, taking the notepad off of William, going to the register to buy the things they had on it. He specifically asks for beta workers to carry out the furniture to the truck, and he drags both omegas to the truck.

They both sit there, Louis pouting, William scared out of his mind, as Harry fixes everything so it won't fall.

When Harry gets in, he slams the door and Will jumps, his shoulders sinking. Louis just keeps his arms crossed.

"I am very angry with you right now, Louis."

The omega rolls his eyes again, glowering at Harry. "I'm angry with you."

Harry slaps his thigh, and the omega whimpers, his arms dropping. "Ow, shit-"

"You have no reason to be! I told you to stop arguing, that's all I did. You're the one who took it upon yourself to flirt with another alpha right in front of my face and completely ignore me in the store." He seethes, and Louis whines, finally submitting. 

"I.. I'm sorry."

"I don't understand why you have to put up such a fight about everything, Louis."

"That's what's kept me alive for so long, Harry. I can't just drop my guard. This world isn't a nice place, if I ease up for even a second, I can get killed just like that."

Harry sighs. "That's not true and you know it. You need to ease up a bit. You're expecting a full litter, you can't be a stone wall anymore."

Louis stares out the window. "I just don't want to get hurt."

The alpha grips his hand, looking at him reassuringly. "You won't. We won't let either of you get hurt anymore. I'd die before I let that happen."

"And I wouldn't let you." Louis says firmly, shaking his head.

William whines from his seat in the middle of them, completely over the whole ordeal. "Can we just be made up already? I'm sick of arguing. I want to go home and eat dessert and take a nap."

Both Harry and Louis hug him, and the alpha pats his back. "Alright. We're made up. Let's head home."


	81. Chapter 81

It was the next day, and Louis was in his best lingerie. He and Harry had decided to be scandalous.

The omega had found an old Polaroid camera. Harry, the only mate with knowledge on cameras and how they work, decided to test it out.

That's when Louis offered up taking pregnancy shots. The alpha agreed, and said it could be in the bedroom.

So, here Louis was, in exposing clothes that showed his bare bump and kept his privates covered. Marcel had just finished drinking him dry, and was currently working on William downstairs.

"Ready, love?" Louis nods and sits up the best his could. Harry stood across from him, and he expected the alpha to take a long pause to take in what Louis looked like- to ravish him visually.

What he didn't expect was Edward to step out the bathroom in black sweats. They were tight fitting, and matched Louis' underwear and bra.

"Whats this?" The omega asks as the eldest triplet climbs onto the bed.

"I want pictures with my babies." Edward says and kisses the bump.

There's a flash, and Louis smiles.

"I didn't know you'd be joining," Louis whispers softly with a blush. "This is sweet."

Edward smiles and rubs his stomach. Louis places his hands on top of Edwards, and they smile at each other.

Another flash.

"I saw you this morning," Edward says and gently moves Louis to straddles him. "Looking in the mirror."

"My chest got bigger," The omega flushes pink in embarrassment. "So did my thighs and bum."

The alpha hums and kisses his neck- another flash- before gripping his bum with one hand and gently cupping his chest in the other.

Another click is heard.

"There's nothing wrong with your body," Edward says to his insecure mate. "Yours or Wills."

"E-Ed.."

"You're beautiful," The omega whines at the praise, feeling Edwards large hands rub his legs. "Perfect."

Goosebumps rise on his skin, and he forgets about Harry taking their pictures. His focus was on the eldest triplet, and his body was reacting accordingly.

"I love you," Louis whimpers. "So much."

"I love you too, baby."

Lunch rolls around, and Edward had taken it upon himself to make his omegas food. He made each boy three sandwiches and a plate of salad.

The doctor had asked for a better diet, and Edward will have no complaints about following what she had said.

Everyone, from home to work, could see his 'daddy' kicking in. He had started eating healthier to encourage his omegas, walking the large property with them so they could exercise, and was studying baby names throughout the day.

During meetings, he stayed distracted by his phone so he could keep an eye on his pups. He was more flexible on due dates for projects, and was more friendly.

He was a lot lighter in terms of his everyday personality, but that didn't mean the old Edward still wasn't there. If anyone eyed him weirdly, or had a clipped tone with his mates, he would snap and threaten to fire them.

He wouldn't stand for nonsense.

"You boob," William laughs as Edward gives them their meal. "I don't want to eat this! I want french toast with a jar of pickle juice."

"That's disgusting," Louis frowns. "But he's right! I want pancakes with extra butter!"

"No, no, no," Edward sits between them and puts his feet up. "Doctor's orders. Eat what I fixed you."

"Yes, Master." William says.

Edward looks at his phone, and Louis noticed that he was looking at the calendar. Every date had either a meeting, appointment, or massive work hours in it.

That got the oldest twin thinking about Williams idea of being camboys. They could make a lot of money, and the triplets could stop working so much. Each alpha was clearly worn down, and it made Louis very concerned for their health.

They had to do something, they have a responsibility to their mates as well.

But the triplets would never knowingly allow this. They would never be okay with their omegas showing their bodies to strangers on the web. Their bodies belonged to three men, and no one else was allowed to see.

Louis frowns slightly. It's not like the alphas will be watching the show, they would never surf online camboys- that would be an issue.

They could do it when the men are gone for work since they have long hours for days on end. And multiple hours means more money. They could definitely get by until the babies are born.

Louis would have to go over the details with William sometime soon.

As for right now, Edward was collecting their finished dishes and going into the kitchen to wash them.

"Eddy," Louis whines and stood to follow him. "I want attention."

"I've given it to you all day," The man laughs but allows the boy to snuggle him. "I guess there's nothing wrong with some more."

"I just love you so much."

"I love you too, baby," Edward dries his hands and kisses Louis forehead. "Let's go cuddle. I'll put on some random Netflix movie."

"Search romantic comedies," Louis mumbles. "See what we find."

"Sure thing, love."


	82. Chapter 82

Louis wakes up around 9am, as he usually does. He's not surprised to see no alphas in bed, but he's a bit shocked to see that William isn't around. The omega was naturally lazy, and being pregnant made it that much worse. He would sleep till 1pm if he was allowed. 

Nonetheless, Louis gets out of bed and goes down to the kitchen, expecting to find his twin there. But no, not a sign of him. The kitchen is dead silent and the lights are off.

He turns them on, wondering if Will left with one of the boys. He goes to the fridge, opening it to make himself some food, when he hears it. A very faint voice.

He follows the noise to the study, and presses his ear up against the door. After a few seconds, he realizes it's William, just chattering on and on. To who? Maybe one of the boys? On the phone? He didn't hear any other voices.

He opens the door just a crack, peeking inside. He raises a brow at what he sees, completely confused. It's just William, sitting in the corner of the room, babbling to his phone, propped up on a tripod. Like, completely dressed in a nice outfit and everything. 

He knows he shouldn't randomly walk in and interrupt him, but he's so curious, he can't help it!

"Willy? What are you doing..?" Louis asks hesitantly, walking in the room. 

William's face turns beet red. "O-Oh, hi! Louis! My twin brother! Ehm.." He clears his throat, brushing back his hair. "I'm doing a live stream."

Louis raises a brow. "A.. a what?"

William rolls his eyes. "Are you really that old, Louis? Come here." 

The older twin walks over to him, looking uncomfortable. He stays just out of frame, not wanting involved.

"Sit!" Will yells, pulling his arm, forcing the other omega to sit beside him. Louis' face turns pink as he sees himself on screen. "Will-"

"This is my twin brother!" William proudly says, hugging Louis tightly. Louis notices they're on Youtube, and the comments section erupts with heart emojis and comments saying how cute the twins are. 

"I am so confused," Louis says, just staring at the screen nervously. He has never liked being on camera, or seeing his own face, especially like this. "I wouldn't have come in here if I'd known you were gonna make me go on camera! I look like shit, I just woke up!"

The comments flood with thousands of comments, saying he's wrong! He looks adorable and squishy!

Louis turns red. "You're all liars, you little commenters. Shush it." He says, shaking his head and turning away.

William giggles, kissing Lou's nose. "Such a baby, Louis."

"You're one to talk, shut up."

William hums, turning his attention back to his stream. "So, ehm. Obviously, he's pregnant, too. He's got four little ones as well! So that makes eight. We need baby names, guys!"

Louis glares at him. "Oi! Don't just ask for baby names! I wanna get the triplets' input, not a bunch of random people's opinions!"

William rolls his eyes. "You're no fun. We're having eight, that's a lot of babies to name. Go on, guys. Names!"

He bounces eagerly as the comments fill with people yelling random names.

"Connor? No, that's garbage. Teddy? A little better." William groans. "Alex.. no. Vittoria, no." 

Louis peeks over, eyebrow raised. "Actually, someone just said a good one." 

William looks at him with a surprised expression. "Huh? Which one, Lou?"

"I kinda liked James. Think of it, James, Jamie, Jam-Jam, Jim." He sighs. "Whatever, I-"

William waves his hand, cutting him off. "I think Jamie is adorable, write it down!"

Louis shrugs, nodding before pulling out his phone and saving it as a note. "Any names you liked, or are they all garbage?"

Will hums. "Oh! Andy! That's soooo cute, write it down for me!" He turns to Lou. "I think.. since I'm having four, I'm gonna just pick one name and let the triplets each pick one. Not that it'll be set in stone, or anything, they can all just pick a favorite name and we'll see what happens."

The other omega makes a noise of agreement. "That's not a bad idea, I'll do that too. God, now I can't wait for them to get home." He glances at the camera. "Can you be done now? I want you to help me cook."

William whines, but shuts off the camera anyways, after giving his loving fans a quick goodbye.

He puts his phone in his pocket, and Louis eyeballs him. "So.."

"So what?" Will raises a brow, crossing his arms.

"How long have you been doing.. this? Looks like you've got a lot of fans."

The omega shrugs. "About a million subs, actually."

"What!" Louis smacks his shoulder. "How, when the fuck did you start? How do you have so many?"

William sticks his tongue out. "They like me because I'm cute and gay!" He shrugs. "I started about a month ago. Didn't tell anyone cause it's kind of awkward. Buuuut, I'm actually bringing in money, and I don't feel like shit about it!" He says proudly. "My videos get a good bit of views."

Louis sighs, shoving him out of the room. "Okay, good for you. We're making french toast, we can discuss names later on. Harry should be home soon."

"Ugh, alright."


	83. Chapter 83

"I like Aiden." Harry says and both twins hit his arm.

"Never," Louis states. "That's so.. ordinary."

"Excuse you," Harry sasses but smiles anyway. "Alright. How about.. Maximus? Max for short?"

"Ohh," William smiles excitedly. "I call that one!"

"He already gave me Vivianna," Louis chuckles. "Of course that name would go to you."

The younger twin flicks his brothers ear before scattering off to another part of the house.

"So," Harry says as Louis saves the two names and sits on his lap. "How are we going to care for eight babies?"

"We should either buy formula, so you three can help feed them, or try and store our breastmilk," Louis says. "It can stay refrigerated for five days, but the idea of feeding and pumping at the same time wont work probably."

"Formula it is," Harry nods and rubs the omegas stomach. "Can't wait to see our pups. All eight of them."

"I don't think you have to wait any longer," They look to see William with two bags on each arm. He looked frail, and ready to pass out. "My water broke."  
  
  


The eldest and youngest triplet were rushed to the labor room when they said who they were. The nurse exclaimed that William was screaming for them ever since the contractions got closer in time.

"Baby," Marcel says as they step inside with scrubs on. There William was, sweating and weak. "Hey-"

"You fucking _ass!_ " The omega screams and yanks Marcels curls, pulling the alphas head down to his level. "You put them in here, and they just _had_ to take on your big head gene! I'm never having your pups again, ever!"

Marcel whines, but doesn't retaliate. He knew William was just in pain and speaking out of anger.

"Push, Mr. Tomlinson!" The doctor says.

"Jesus Christ!" His grip tightens on Marcel's hair as he pushes with all his might. "Im gonna fucking murder all three of you! Just you wait!"

Edward watches Harry take a peak between the omegas legs. The alpha screams and jumps back.

"You fucking idiot!" Edward smacks the back of his head. "Why would you look!?"

"I was curious!"

"Why I oughta-"

"You _better_ get the fuck over here!" William shouts and both men listen. The omegas free hand flies up to yank on Edwards tie, pulling him down so their faces are touching.

"What-"

"You are staying home for the first four to five months, and I don't want any bullshit about it!" He takes a pause and pushes with a cry. "I refuse to have any of you work!"

"I won't, darling, I won't," Edward says and wipes his sweat. "Push for me love. Dont you wanna see our babies?"

He pushes on more time and there's a sudden cry that fills the room. William relaxes on the bed, taking whatever seconds he can to regain any ounce of strength.

"Its a boy! Big enough to be an alpha!" The nurse calls, and Harry cuts the cord.

"Maximus Styles," Harry says instantly. "Let me hold him!"

The nurse urges him away so she could clean the baby. Williams called to attention again by the doctor in the mean time, urged to push the second out.

"This ones a fast mover," The doctor says. "They're crowning! Just push a few times!"

William pushes, screaming loud and long. Marcel screams with him, the alphas hair being tugged hard.

"Get _out,_ damn it!" He screams. "You four chose to come early, I want you out! Now!"

"Is he really screaming at babies-" A male nurse stops talking when the box of latex gloves is thrown at his head.

Louis was pacing, rubbing his stomach as he tried to calm down. He couldn't afford to go into labor right now.

"God damn it!" His brother screams as he pushes for a second time. Since he was already stretched, and this baby was persistent on coming out, that was all it took for a second cry to join the first.

"Its a boy! Looks like an omega!" The doctor says and Louis cuts the cord.

"Andy Styles," Louis tells the nurse as he takes the baby. "Treat our babies right. I'll kill you if you dont."

"Yes, sir." Louis hums at the reply but stops when he hears frantic scurrying.

"I don't think-" William shakes his head, crying and going limp on the bed. "I don't think I can-"

"William?" Louis calls out. The twins grip starts to loosen on the alphas and that's when Louis shoves Edward out the way. "Willy!?"

"I can't do it, Lou," His eyes get heavy, and the doctor calls for more staff. "Too many babies, I can't.."

"Just two more, darling, come on!" Louis urges, but the twins grip completely collapses as he falls unconscious.  
  
  
  


William wakes up to numbness. A mask was on his face, and his eyes stung from how bright it was. He groans, lifting his heavy arms to remove the mask.

"No, no, no," He hears a hushed voice say and blinks before looking. Edward. "Leave it on, love. Doctor says you need it."

He nods, and lets the alpha fix it. He receives a kiss to his forehead and hums.

"Ba-" He coughs and sighs. "Babies... my babies.."

"They're in the NICU," William cries at that. "Their organs are fine, but they're way underweight. The doctor wants to keep them for a few weeks."

The omega nods, and touches his stomach. It was no longer solid, just soft and pudgy.

Empty.

"You fainted after giving birth to Max and Andy," Edward says and holds his hands. "The doctor did a c-section at that point, but the other two were fine."

"Names?" He asks.

"Sage and Sophie," Marcel says as he and the other two mates walk in. "Ed and I picked them."

"Pretty.." He whispers with pride. "Have you seen them?"

"Yep," Louis nods. "Beautiful babies, Willy, you did a good job."

"I didn't carry them to term."

"That doesn't matter-"

"They'll be in here, without us- without me," The twin tears up. "My babies, without me. All because I couldn't hold them until three months from now."

"Awe, love," Edward whispers and wipes his eyes. "You are an amazing mother. You've done their rooms, kept them alive.. this could've been much worse, Will, don't let this get to you."

The other two alphas mumble their agreements, and compliments to him proudly. William had nothing to be upset about, these things happen.

"I wanna see my babies." He whispers against the mask.


	84. Chapter 84

"Will," Edward says quietly, brushing his hair back. "You're gonna have to wait a bit, you can't stand. You had a c-section, you can't be moving around."

The omega lets out a soft sob, scratching at Edward's hand that's holding his. It's about the most damage he can inflict right now.

"Willy," Louis rushes over to his side, pressing his face to his brother's collarbone. "Don't cry. Please don't cry. Tell you what, I'll go down to NICU right now and get a picture of em, and you take a nap so you can go see them in person? You're too weak to get up right now."

William whimpers, but nods. "I-I.. yeah, Lou. Please. I just wanna see em, please."

Louis rushes out of the room, and Marcel and Harry crowd into the spot where he once stood, fawning over him.

"You did so well, Will, so proud of you." Harry coos, holding his hand. "Just wait till you see them, they're absolutely precious." Marcel agrees.

William stares up at them, a frown on his face still. "I-I just... why couldn't I hold them? I'm so awful."

"No," Marcel shakes his head. His heart is breaking, he can hardly handle this. "Not your fault. There were just so many, and you're so small, don't blame yourself."

He squeezes Harry's hand in protest. "Why hasn't Lou had his yet? He's my twin. We're the same size."

Harry laughs a bit. "No, no. Lou's bigger than you. I know he's your twin, but Ed and Marcy are my triplets, yeah? And they're both smaller than me." He says with a smirk.

William gives him a disapproving look. "That's because you work out a lot. Edward and Marcy have office jobs."

The other triplets give their brother an offended look, Edward holding back a growl. "Not smaller than you.."

"Point is, if we were to have kids.. don't you think Marcy would have his first?"

William's nose scrunches up. "Ew, I don't want to think about that." He shrugs. "But yeah."

Marcel sighs, hugging William as delicately as he can. "That'll never happen, don't worry."

Suddenly, Louis rushes back in the room, right over to William. He presents his phone to the omega, showing him a ton of pictures of each baby. William doesn't say a word the whole time, but he's practically bawling his eyes out.

"Aren't they just gorgeous?" Louis says, smiling at his younger twin.

"They are," William finally says, smiling as he hiccups. "I-I just wanna hold em so bad, Lou."

"Soon," He promises, shoving Edward out of the way so he can be closer to William. He kisses his cheek gently, leaning on his shoulder. "Now, I want you to sleep for me. We'll go visit with them soon."

William makes a noise of complaint, but closes his eyes anyways, just relaxing and trying to rest. Louis eyes the triplets, letting out a small growl. "You three can get out, don't need you in here being loud. Go get us some food."

Edward wanted to growl back, but he knew that'd be an awful idea. He waves the other boys out, heading for the McDonald's down the road.

***

The next time he wakes up, William has Louis cuddled up to him, sleeping peacefully. He pulls the mask off his face, feeling fine enough to not have it. Edward's asleep anyways, he can't yell at him for it.

He sits up a bit, seeing a brown paper bag, smelling the food from it. He wiggles a bit, trying not to move too much as he reaches for it. He digs inside, groaning at the smell of the sandwich he pulls out. "God, yes."

He takes a huge bite, sighing happily, giving Louis a look of apology when he sits up.

"Hey, Will. Do you feel any better?" Louis asks, stretching.

"Yeah, not as exhausted." He says, nodding. "I can hardly feel a thing, not that I'm complaining. I know I've probably got a ton of stuff in my system right now, and it'd be hell without it." He laughs. "I mean, I literally had two babies cut out of me."

Louis nods. "Yeah..." He looks around, shrugging. "So, I can go ask the nurse if we can get you a wheelchair and take you downstairs. No way in hell you're walking."

"I wouldn't want to, anyways," William mumbles over his food, shrugging. Louis is shocked he's so calm, but he couldn't be more relieved. He hated seeing his brother in pain, and it didn't help that he felt everything he felt, too.

Louis walks off, and doesn't return till a few minutes later, grinning as he comes back with a nurse and a wheelchair. "You're good to go, Will."

The nurse panics as William tries to hop out of bed, running over to stop him. "W-Whoa, careful! We have to make sure nothing comes undone," He says, gesturing to the needle stuck in William's arm. He reaches over, shutting off the machine Will is attached to so it won't go berserk when he removes all the sensors stuck to Will's chest. "Now.." He pushes the wheelchair closer to the bed, helping William sit in it, before grabbing the stand the IV bag is on.

He passes it to Louis, going behind the wheelchair. "Can you handle pushing that while I push him? Don't want it to come unplugged, that's got his morphine and whatnot in it." He says, and Louis nods.

"Oi, you three, wake up!" Louis snaps at the triplets, and all three bolt up. They're at his side in seconds, all three fawning over William. "How do you feel?" "Does it hurt?" "You okay?"

"Shut up," William groans, waving at them. "Can we go?" He asks the nurse, who nods. He pushes him to the elevator, and they all cram inside, going downstairs to the NICU floor in complete silence.

The nurse pushes William to the room where his pups are, and stops right in front of the row where all four of them are. "Think you can stand?" He asks in a whisper, and Will nods, grabbing on to Harry and Edward so they can help him up.

He lets out a soft gasp, tearing up when he sees his tiny alpha puppy, clinging onto Edward for dear life. "Oh my god. He's so precious, E-Ed, I love him. I love him so much. Maxie.." He cries, pressing his face to the glass. "My baby."

"You've got three more, I don't know how you're going to handle it," Edward laughs quietly, helping him sit so they can push him over to see the tiny beta. As soon as he stands, he nearly falls over. "I-I didn't get to see her before, oh god, she's gorgeous." He looks up at Marcel. "What's her name?"

"That's Sophie," Marcel says in a whisper. "She's a beta."

William is bawling, happy tears. "Where are my little omegas? Andy? My other tiny girl?"

He's pushed over, standing between both little beds. He can hardly keep on his feet, his heart is pounding so fast. "They're so small, my heart." He rubs at his eyes, hugging the glass beds. "What's her name? Is she Sage?"

"Sage," Harry confirms, nodding. "Aren't they beautiful?"

William cries happily, biting his lip. "I love them so much. So, so much." He hiccups, nearly falling over. Edward guides him back into the chair, kissing him gently. "It's okay, I know, love. Let's get you back in bed. Faster you get better, faster you can hold them."

He nods eagerly, looking back at the nurse. "Back to the room. I want that other sandwich."


	85. Chapter 85

It was the next day, early in the morning, when William buzzed for a nurse.

Visitors weren't allowed yet, but he knew Louis and the triplets were in the lobby waiting for the time to come.

He, however, wanted his alone time with his babies. The female nurse, a mother of five, was glad to take him to his quadruplets.

So, here he was, staring at his only alpha pup with love and adoration.

"Mommy wishes she could hold you," He says to the glass in hopes that the baby hears him. "Keep you warm and shower you with kisses."

Max twitches his arm and stretches his legs.

"Such a handsome boy you are," He giggles softly. "Gonna have to watch those betas and omegas around you. I can tell you'll break some hearts."

"Mr. Tomlinson?" He looks at the nurse. "I don't think they told you but these circles open."

The omega watches carefully when she opens the hole for a hand to fit through.

"It's the best I can give you in terms of contact."

"Thank you." He says and puts his hand in. It was shaking, and he was trying so hard to be gentle.

His index finger brushes Max's hand. It jerks away before opening and grasping Williams digit out of instinct.

William notices the tight grip, and how the baby squeezes when the omegas thumb rubs his knuckles.

"Wish I could hold you," He says. "Mommy goes home tomorrow, but I'll be back every day for you four. Mommy won't leave you."

Max yawns and whines. Instantly, William is confused and on high alert. Is he too loud?

"Its feeding time, Mr. Tomlinson," The nurse says as the other pups in the room begin to wake. "We have to feed them."

"I have a lot of milk," He says quickly. "Please let me feed two. Just two."

The nurse sighs, contemplating it. She shouldn't, really, but it'd be more hands on deck.

"The omegas need more than the Max and Sophie." William nods and she pushes him to their glass beds.

She opens them, carefully picks each one up and shows William how to hold them. She then undoes his gown and exposes his breasts.

"Just let them latch. They'll do the rest." He nods and watches as Sage and Andy nuzzle their noses against his chest before capturing a nipple in their mouth.

"Can you tell if they'll be able to shift?" He asks.

"That won't be known until years from now. Like, when they're three or four." He nods at the answer and watches the nurse make formula for Max and Sophie.

There's no more talk after that. He places all his attention on his omegas, holding back tears as he watches them. Their tiny hands grip the skin around his areolas, and he waits to see them flutter their eyes.

"Lou never told me what color your eyes are," He whispers. "I can't wait to find out."

He whispers sweet nothings to them the whole time, telling them how much he loved them and how much their daddies loved them too.

"Momma Lou is gonna teach you to fight," He says, rambling about the future. "You'll be so good, you'll be able to beat Maxie and your daddies. I know Lou and I can... but your daddies aren't threats."

"Not to you, princess," He refrains from jumping at the new voice, and looks up to see all four mates entering the NICU. "I see you got to hold them."

"She's letting me feed them," He says with a wide smile. "I'm so happy!"

They walk over to him, peering down at the two babies and cooing at them.

"Does this mean no milk for me?" Marcel asks and Edward flicks his nose.

The youngest whines in complaint and tries to hit him back. That causes William to flinch a bit since Marcel reached over him, and Andy grips his breast harder followed by a sound of discomfort.

"Stop it!" William hisses. "Before you get us thrown out, stop!"

"He started it.." The young alpha says with a pout.

Louis coos and kisses Marcels nose. That ceases all conflict and the room became peaceful again.

The next day, William was discharged. He was signed out in the morning, and told to go home.

He didn't want to, not without his pups. He had seen them before they left, and Max seemed to be the only one gaining to most weight.

"Do you think they'll care for them properly?" He asks, thinking about how small his omegas were.

"They better," Edward answers as they get in the car, helping William in first. "Why wouldn't they?"

"We're shifters," He says, rubbing his pudge nervously. "Not everyone likes us."

"Its 2018, love," Harry says. "They wouldn't hurt babies because they're genetically different."

William nods and lets Marcel cuddle him. He forces himself to relax, to think about his return home, but he couldn't.

He was supposed to come home with his pups, and he isn't. This isn't picture perfect, and that bothered him. What shook his core, though, was that the babies could be hospitalized for months.

He could not have them for months, and it's all because he couldn't carry. He was a terrible mother. Absolutely terrible.

"Come on," Louis coaxes him out the car and William doesn't wait. He tries his best to rush inside and upstairs to their room. "Willy.."

"I want to be alone," He says. "Just for today."


	86. Chapter 86

"Hey, Will?" Louis knocks on the door of the room William used to stash all his stuff, holding a plate of food in his hands. "Willy, I have lunch.."

William doesn't respond. He's been holed up in here ever since.. well, Louis doesn't know when he came in here. He just knows he's in there, he hears him in there. And he told him to fuck off when he offered breakfast. 

Louis sighs, knocking again. "You need to eat. You're gonna shrivel up if you don't." He puts his hand on his hip, trying to see in the room through a crack in the door. "Come on now! At least take the food! When's the last time you've eaten? Or showered, for that matter? This isn't healthy."

William lets out a loud growl, and Louis realizes he's in his wolf form. How long has he been like that?

"Well, fuck, fine. I'll leave this here. If you decide to eat, it's right outside the door." He mutters, leaving the plate on the ground and walking off.

***

But, like he expected, the plate is untouched when he comes back upstairs with dinner. He's upset now. He can't think of the last time Will's eaten. 

He knocks on the door again, grunting. "William, you'd better come out here and eat, right now! Starving yourself won't help anything!"

There's only a growl in response. 

Louis shakes his head, setting his jaw as he storms off down the hall. He goes into the master bedroom, hands on his hips as he stands in front of the bed, where Harry and Edward are laying, on their phones.

"Listen, if one of you two assholes don't get up and get Will out of that room in the next five minutes, I'm going to break both your legs." He growls, and both alphas drop their phones.

"Did you talk to Marcel?" Harry asks, raising a brow. 

"I'm talking to you," Louis snaps. "Marcel isn't going to yell at Will, I tried being nice to him, I've been trying since yesterday. He hasn't left that room. You're so lucky there's a bathroom connected to it, because otherwise, he'd have pissed everywhere, I know it. He's full wolf right now, he won't talk. He just growls at me."

"He's not going to listen to me," Harry complains. "I don't think he even likes me." 

Louis sighs. "Harold, this is not about you at the moment, so I'll just say that yes, he does, he loves you bunches. But I need someone to talk to him, so Edward, if you'll stop fucking ignoring me!" He growls, slapping Ed's phone out of his hand. 

The alpha lunges towards him, growling twice as loud. But he draws back as soon as he sees the scared look on Louis' face, feeling awful now. "Fuck, sorry. Reflexes." He apologizes, genuinely sorry.

Louis tries to brush it off. "Shut up. You're talking to him now. Scare him like that, use your alpha voice," he says quietly. 

Edward leans forward, hugging around Lou's bump. "I'm sorry. Wouldn't hurt you. Didn't mean to scare you, Lou."

"Gooooo," He whines, pushing him off. "Try to be delicate at first, if you can't get him to listen, then use force." He pauses. "Don't you have a key to that room?"

"All the rooms," Edward says. "That'll be my last effort. I want him to feel secure in there. Something's obviously up." He mumbles, climbing out of bed. 

He goes to the room, picking up the plate of food, still hot, thankfully. He knocks on the door, clearing his throat. "William, it's Edward. Open up."

He hears a pouty huff, and sighs. "Still in puppy form, then?" 

A tiny bark in response. 

"Should I unlock the door, then?" He didn't really want to ask that so quickly, but Will obviously couldn't get the door with his paws..

Suddenly, he hears a metallic drop. He looks down to see William nosing the key under the door, whining a bit.

He picks up the key, chuckling. "Why, thank you." He unlocks the room, sighing as he walks in. 

The big tan wolf is stretched out on a couch, giving him the saddest eyes he's ever seen. 

"You gonna switch back to eat or..?" He asks, putting the plate down on the table.

In seconds, William is licking the plate clean, scarfing down the food as quick as he can. 

Edward raises a brow. "Breakfast and lunch are still out there.. shall I get them for you?"

William just gives him a look, so he goes out and grabs the other plates. He sticks them on the table, and William finishes both in just minutes.

"Good boy," Edward praises. "You were starving, hmm?" He says, going to rub the wolf's belly, till he notices the healing scar on his lower stomach. He just scratches his chest instead, humming when Will's tail wags.

"How about you come lay in master's bed? Hmm? Better than being alone, right? It's nice and warm in there. Isn't it cold in here?" He coos, scratching Will's ear. He suddenly stops, standing up. "Come on, Willy. Let's go to bed," He calls, snapping his fingers as he walks towards the door. 

Will eagerly jumps down, following him back to the master bedroom. He jumps up on the bed with Harry, laying down beside the surprised man. But it all goes to hell as soon as Louis walks out of the en suite. "You got him out?" He asks, and as soon as William hears his voice, he takes off. 

Edward grunts, shutting the door before he can run off. "No, William! Lay back down." He orders, using his alpha voice. 

The wolf whines as he hops back on the bed, hiding under the blankets between Harry's legs, his tail still hanging out.

Louis makes a noise of complaint. "Will! Why are you avoiding me! And why won't you switch back!" He yells, and Edward growls at him. "You're not helping, Louis."

Harry peeks under the covers, scratching William's chin in an effort to calm him. "I don't think he's ready to talk about it yet. I think we just need to give him time."

"At least he ate all his food," Edward said. "He's okay. He's upset right now, he's allowed to be. Just let him be." He sighs.


	87. Chapter 87

Louis has had enough. William wont pay him any mind, and it's annoying. Even when the boy switches to human form, which is only when they go to see the babies, he ignores his older brother.

Louis didn't understand, really, and it was stressing him out. He, however, refused to have early babies so he found himself rubbing stress-free lotion on his hands and stomach every few hours.

The scent was supposed to calm him down, and it worked. That is, until this morning.

Louis had fixed a heavy breakfast and, under Edwards rules, William was to eat with the family in human form. The omega listened, of course, but he was still petty.

He didn't thank his twin for slaving over the stove for almost an hour to two. He didn't face him- just kept his back to him and faced Harry who was sitting at the head today.

"So," Edward says. "What're the plans today?"

"See the babies, of course!" William shoots up.

"Of course, baby, of course," Edward nods. "But I think we need to.. reconnect today. So, maybe an hour or two with them and then a date?"

"No, absolutely not." William shakes his head.

"And why not?" Louis asks only to be ignored. "The babies are safe, Willy."

Theres thick silence. Marcel goes to speak, but Edward stops him. Whatever happens, conflict or resolution, needs to happen now rather than later when the babies come home.

"Do you hear me?" The older omega says, hurt in his voice. "The babies can make it a day-"

"It's easy for you to say!" William snaps with a growl. That stops Louis, and his skin felt cold.

"Excuse me?" He whispers with tears.

"They're small," William continues. "Three months early, they need me, but you wouldn't know how that feels. You haven't given birth yet."

"Bitch-" Louis stands, offended and upset. "I have been there for everything!"

"Don't play that, Louis! It isn't fair!"

"What's not fair!"

"You get to have healthy, grown, beautiful babies while mine stay hooked to tubes fighting to gain weight and come home to me! Every damn night I wait to hear a fucking cry, from any nursery, and it never happens!" This time, William stands to face off with Louis. "You don't know what I'm going through and, for once, I wish you were!"

"Will-"

"Shut up!" He says to Marcel and looks at Louis. "I don't usually get upset when you get the better part of life. You always got the finer, healthier things out of the two of us, but- damn it, Louis, it's not fair this time! It's just not fair!"

"You dont think I'm upset?!"

"You shouldn't be, they arent your pups!" That kills everything in Louis.

They had made a promise. They promised to not raise the pups like that, like four weren't theirs. They agreed to feed any hungry baby, protect any screaming child, and care for any sick pups. They promised to be mothers together, to raise them together.

"So you're mad at me?" Louis clarifies after a cold few minutes. William doesn't answer, and Louis backs away. "When my babies are born, do me a favor and stay home."

"Louis-" Edward says but the omega holds a hand up to him.

"You aren't their mother either," William gasps softly in pain at his statement. "Don't even touch my children when you see them. You're lucky you can even do that!"

With all that said, the eldest walks out. He stops at the staircase, waiting to see if William runs after him like he usually does when things escalate like this.

He doesn't.  
  
  


The rest of the day passes, and things aren't the same. The triplets try their best to be neutral, and keep the omegas separated so they can properly think and cool down.

However, with all things said and done, everyone knew the bond would be different. Even when all is forgiven, it won't be the same. Things like that, the things the two had said to each other, aren't just erased with words of apology.

Neither of them, though, were making a move to apologize. Louis hadn't gone to see the babies, and it killed him. He had tried, but William just shouted that he wasn't welcomed and that he couldn't stand seeing his face.

That burned the older brother, and Louis had stupidly told William that maybe he won't have to when he gets back.

"Good," He had said to Louis. "I hope I never do."

Now, Louis was sitting in a tub with hot water surrounding his body, and his mind was racing. His brother hated him because he felt cheated out of having healthy children, but it wasn't Louis' fault.

They both had done everything right, it wasn't anyone's fault.

"Damn it!" He screamed and cried. He hugged his stomach, reminding himself to calm down for the babies, and wiped his eyes.

He gets out the water, and dries himself off as best as he could. He puts on sweats and leaves the water standing in the tub.

He just didn't feel like cleaning anything tonight. He was emotionally exhausted, and no one was home to hug him.

He grabs a blanket and a body pillow, heading out to the backyard. It was nice today, sunny and warm. He walks far from the house, but stays far from the woods just incase.

He lays the thick, long blanket down and places the body pillow on top. He then lays down, and wraps himself up.

The smell of nature was relaxing, and Louis knew this is exactly what he needed to lessen his stress. He yawns, and hums at the chirping birds. Beautiful.

So, there he lays, heart broken and tired yet one with nature. It was peaceful, reviving, and just enough to clear his mind.

On the dead grass, damp air brushing his hair in his face, Louis falls asleep with a grin on his face.


	88. Chapter 88

"We've got to do something about this," Harry says,once he's cornered his two brothers in a room alone. "It's been a full week, and they haven't said a word to each other. This isn't good for either of them- and I'm scared to death something's gonna happen.. Louis could go into labor or even miscarry because of stress.. and Will's been so frail recently anyways.. when's the last time any of you have seen him eat?"

Marcel and Edward are quiet.. neither of them have a clue.

"He spends most of his time at the hospital," Edward says, sighing. "And Louis just stays outside."

"That scares me a bit," Marcel admits. "I know we have really good security, but I don't want him to just run off or something. God, I don't know what I'd do."

Edward shakes his head. "It seems likely, now more than ever. We can't let it get to that.. there must be a way to get them to reconcile." He looks at his brothers. "Well.. I want you to talk to Will, Harry," The middle triplet opens his mouth to argue, but Edward holds up a hand. "It's a suggestion. I don't know how he'll respond to you, exactly, but I know Louis will listen to Marcy. If nothing else, I'll talk to them. But I want you to try first."

Harry speaks before Edward can cut him off again. "I know Marcel can get through to Louis, but I really feel like I'll need your help, Edward. No one listens to me unless I scream, and I am not going to scream at William while he's like this."

Edward nods, sighing. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." He follows Harry out of the room, and they walk to the room where William has holed himself up again. Edward knocks three times, and he hears William shuffle a bit.

"Open up, puppy. Now." He orders, knowing William can't refuse. He hears footsteps, sighing in relief when William opens the door, in human form.

"Yeah?" William stares at him, then at Harry with a look of distaste. "Come to bitch at me for something? Cause I'm not in the mood for it, I don't wanna hear it. There isn't a damn thing you two can tell me that Marcel already did."

Edward lets out a small growl. "I think you're getting a little full of yourself, aren't you?"

William has fire in his eyes. "No, I'm just done putting up with people's crap, done with being walked on. I'm done with having second best."

Edward pushes his way inside the room, forcing William to sit. "Is that what this is about? You get second best? Is that it?"

"You're damn right, that's it!" Will yells, slapping his hand down against the leather couch. "God, it's not even like I'm really younger than Louis, we were born at the same time! So why does he get everything better than me?"

Both alphas eyeball him. "You really think he gets everything better than you?" Edward questions. "You're spoiled absolutely rotten, William, and you don't ever hear Louis complain about it."

"He's got no room to!" William says. "Before we met you, he got everything, and I got his scraps. I wasn't spoiled, and the way I see it, this is compensation. I should get better things that him now! I put up with so much in the past."

Harry stares down at him. "That's no way to live. Life isn't a balance like that, it's not about who has it better, it's about being together." He grabs Edward's hand. "Ed's been through a lot of shit, you don't see him wishing that bad things happen to me and Marcel, do you? No, if anything, it's the opposite, he tries twenty times as hard to make sure nothing happens to us. That's the way it should be, William, you're brothers, you're _twins_ , you're everything to Louis. You know that?"

Edward nods in agreement, quite proud of Harry at the moment. "He's right. Louis can feel your pain, we feel your pain, we know you're hurting, Will. We're all trying to make things easier on you. We know it's hard for you, and we don't know exactly what you're going through, but we're trying to understand."

Harry coughs. "I just feel that.. if I were in your position, I wouldn't be arguing with Louis, I wouldn't try to stress him out. Maybe that's what led to your water breaking so early, maybe not. But if we can prevent it from happening to Lou, wouldn't you want that? I know you hate him because you think you're suffering alone in this, but you're not."

"They're my puppies, too," Edward says. "And Harry's, and Marcel's.. don't you think we want to kiss and cuddle them? Hell, we're not even allowed to touch them yet.. you have that, at least."

"We're not trying to make you feel guilty," Harry says, as William stares at the floor. "We're just trying to remind you, you aren't alone. But right now, you're hurting Louis, you're turning him away, he's alone right now. Try to flip the situation. Imagine if you were him, and he were you.. you'd try to comfort him and get him to relax if he were the one who had his pups early, yeah?"

William nods a bit. "I mean.. I guess. I don't know."

"He was trying to look after you. You weren't eating, and the stress wasn't doing you any good. You need to be in peak performance for those babies, don't you? How are you gonna help out Lou with his puppies when he has them if you're still a mess by then?"

"I won't be," William insists. "Besides.. we already said we .. he doesn't want me around."

"He was just saying that because he was hurting. You hurt him, he was trying to get back at you," Edward says. "He didn't mean it, and listen, Marcel is talking to him now, I know he'll get through to him. We'll fix all of this, and your puppies will come home to a happy family. Won't they?"

"Y-Yeah, they will. I'm sorry."

"Shhh," Edward hugs him delicately. "We'll talk to Louis in a bit. We'll fix it."


	89. Chapter 89

They sat in the yard where Louis had been for awhile. Marcel had the omega between his legs, chest to back in a cuddle position. Louis didn't look at Marcel, but he looked out at the woods ahead of them and smiled.

It was pretty, and calm.

"You want to talk now?" Marcel breaks the silence. "We need to, Lou."

"He said what he said, Marcel," Louis whispers. "and he meant it."

"You know he didn't, Louis, and you said harsh things to him as well." Louis swallows at the alphas words, knowing they were true.

"Only in response to him."

"Doesn't excuse you from causing him more hurt."

"We promised to raise these babies together, to never let them think that one of us isn't their mother. We promised to clothe, feed, help, and care for _any_ baby- no matter if we birthed them or not!" Louis snaps, and rubs his bump in frustration. "He said I'm not their mother! He said I have no right to feel his pain, or have some of my own from watching those babies, and you think I should let it _slide_!?"

"Louis-"

"No!" Louis pulls back to get a good view of Marcel. He had to get this off his chest. "From the moment we were kids, I've done _nothing_ but try to look after him. That isnt easy, Marcel! He talks about me getting the better stuff?! I had very little of my own! Mum was _poor_ , and _widowed_! She couldn't afford to get twice as much for us, and Will was the type of kid to use everything up and _then_ think about the other person after its all gone!"

There's silence, and Louis looks down.

"She gave everything to me first because she knew I wouldn't leave William without anything. She knew Id do my _best_ by him, and I did!" Louis wipes his eyes. "I still try to- well, I _tried_. I won't anymore."

"Don't speak like that," Marcel says softly. "You're brothers, you love each other."

"He doesnt love me anymore," Louis shakes his head and cries harder, his breathing turning hard. "He won't even be in the same _room_ as me, Marcel, he can't stand me! I've tried to be good to him during and after the pregnancy, and he doesn't _care_!"

"Oh, Louis, baby.."

"He doesn't care that I'm out here, day and night, because I can't stand to smell him everywhere and be reminded of what's happened! He doesn't care that he's got all _three_ of you watching him constantly and I hardly get any attention! None of you come out here unless its to give me food and quick kiss, and that's _not_ okay, Marcel! I deserve better!"

"You do, love, you do," Marcel mumbles. "I'm sorry I wasn't here with you. I know Edward and Harry are too. We love you both very much, and we can't lose either of you."

"I cant even see the puppies," Louis says in a pained voice. "He wont even let me get in the car and see them! He doesn't deserve to see mine! _Ever_!"

"Hey," Marcel reaches out and wipes his tears, pulling him back in for a hug. "You know getting even wont make this better on you or him."

Louis doesn't respond, he sniffs and tries to calm down.

"You two need to talk, and forgive each other for the whole ordeal."

"I didn't do anything wrong..."

"You knew what he saying was out pure jealousy and displaced pain and anger," Marcel says. "yet you responded out of _spite_. While you can excuse yourself, it hurt him just like what he said hurt you. You _both_ hurt each other."

"He started it."

"You both are acting like prideful barnacles. You're letting ego, and spite stop you from making a good home for the eight babies we have. This isn't about you and him, anymore. This isn't pre-pregnancy, Louis. We have _eight_ kids to think about, and I won't let them have bickering, hating mothers. None of that will be in this house because my pups _wont_ be learning to live like that, understand?

Now, you're going to try- at least _try_ \- your best to make amends. I know you want the best for all the babies, and you know this isn't the best situation for them to live in."

"I know," Louis nods as he relaxes. "But why do I have to do it? Why can't he?"

"Edward and Harry are talking to him right now," Marcel answers. "They're convincing him to talk this out with you, to apologize which is something you have to do as well."

"Yeah," Louis nods. "Okay..."

"Good," Marcel takes a deep breath. "Let's go inside. You need to be warmed up, and fed at a proper table."

"I missed an episode of that makeup show."

"Come on in, and watch it then." Marcel laughs and stands. Louis, however, reaches up as a sign to be carried. The alpha obeys, carrying him bridal style into the home.

In Williams room, all three mates had listened to Louis' wails and screams through an open window. When they watched Marcel carry Louis in, Harry and Edward looked at a guilty William.

"Talk to him by tomorrow morning, okay?" William nods at Harry's words and they kiss his forehead.


	90. Chapter 90

That night, the whole house was silent. Louis had gone back outside, and Marcel was worried sick that he'd failed to get through to him, that he'd run off, or gotten stolen.. so he excused himself from the master bedroom with a blanket and a pillow. 

He walked outside, looking around to make sure nothing scary was around, before going out to the terrace in the garden where Louis had been sleeping. He was extremely relieved to find him there, curled up in wolf-form on a blanket. 

"H-Hey, Louis.." He said softly, unsure if he was awake. Immediately, the wolf's head perked up, and he wagged his tail, standing. "Hi," Marcel couldn't help but grin, dropping to his knees on the blanket beside him. He hugged him tightly, being mindful of his bump (which was huge, even bigger in wolf form). 

Louis turned his head, giving him a look of question, as if to ask what he was doing. 

"I came out here to sleep with you," Marcel shrugged, burying his face in Lou's fur. "I-I was worried. I didn't want anything to happen. Plus, I miss the smell of omega. William doesn't sleep with us either," He said in a sad voice, laying down beside him.

Louis rested a paw on Marcel's stomach, licking his cheek before laying his head on his chest. He didn't question the topic any more. Marcel pulled his blanket over the two of them, eventually falling asleep.

***

The next morning, Marcel woke up with Louis still beside him, although he was in human form. He wondered when that had happened, but he didn't dwell on it too much. He leaned in, kissing Lou's nose gently with a tiny hum. "Hey, wake up, Lou. Let's go get food."

Louis slowly blinked awake, giving him a pout. Louis was not a morning person, but he wasn't putting up too much of a fight, as he stood within a few seconds, stretching. "How do you know there's food?" He questioned teasingly, and Marcel grinned. 

"If there's not food made, I'll make us food." Louis laughs loudly. "I won't let you anywhere near the stove."

Marcel stands, gathering up his blanket and pillow, before beginning the walk inside. He's thankful the omega follows right behind him, worried that he'd refuse to come in or something.

As soon as they near the house, they can already smell cinnamon and maple. "What do you suppose they're cooking in there?" Marcel asks, trying to engage in conversation with Louis to keep him in a pleasant mood, if he can.

"Definitely French toast," Louis hums, holding Marcel's hand. The alpha opens the sliding glass door, and he immediately feels Louis' blood run cold.

William's cooking. As soon as the door shuts again, he turns, his eyes going wide when he sees Louis.

Louis opens his mouth to speak, but before he can, William runs over and throws his arms around him. 

"I am so fucking sorry, I didn't mean it Louis, god, I didn't mean it- please, I'm sorry. I love you so much, I don't want us to fight any more, I-I just want things to be back to normal," The smaller omega looks at him, tears in his eyes. "Please. I-I don't want your puppies to come into a house of fighting." 

Louis eases up, letting out a soft sob before hugging William with all his strength. "Shhh. It's okay." Last night, when he'd gone outside, he'd done a lot of thinking. Even though a lot had changed from the past, there were some things that still hadn't. William was still incredibly childish, just as he'd always been, and probably always would be. He wasn't trying to excuse what William had done, but maybe he shouldn't have retaliated so harshly. Usually, he'd let William's catty behavior slide, but he couldn't hold back when William started talking about the puppies.

But now, after some time, Louis had thought through it. He was ready to move past it, he knew Will didn't really mean it, and he definitely didn't mean what he had said. And besides, William had just apologized first, which was something he never did. He was a prideful brat.. so it said a lot of him.

"Everything I said, Louis, I didn't mean it at all. I-I was just upset, and I wasn't thinking, a-and I.. listen, I'm sorry. I don't want you to stress out any more because I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to your puppies now. I'd never forgive myself, never ever. Please, please be happy. I need you to be happy, I-I need our babies to be healthy." William cries, rubbing away tears. "A-And, I-I want you to come see the babies today. Please. They've been doing worse, and I know it's because of me, and because they miss you. I can just feel it," He sniffs, shaking his head.

Louis lets out a soft gasp. "What do you mean, doing worse? What's wrong with them?" 

William shakes his head again. "It's not t-that bad, it's just that.. this whole time, they haven't gained any weight. And the omegas both lost some." He sighs. "I can tell they're sick, and it's because of me."

The older omega sighs. "Don't worry. After breakfast, we can go see them. But you need to eat, so you can feed them, yeah? They'll be okay." He offers him a smile, hugging him again.

William hugs him tightly again, sniffling. "You're right. You're right, I'm sorry. God, I love you so much, Louis."

"I love you, too, Will."


	91. Chapter 91

"Hey, mum," Louis whispers as he and Will walk to the tombstone. "Haven't been here for awhile, yeah? Its been pretty busy."

William helps him sit on the grass before planting his bottom next to Louis. They stare at their mothers name, hands intertwined tightly with each other.

The triplets were standing a few steps away, giving them privacy.

"I don't know if you can tell," William starts. "But Louis is pregnant, and I... well, I was."

He touches his baby weight, the one hard fat now pudge in his fingers. Louis rubs his own firm stomach, and kisses Williams knuckles.

"We dismantled The Movement," Louis whispers. "I hope you aren't upset. I know Madame K gave us a home."

"We had to, momma," The youngest whimpers. "We had to for the sake of our alphas. Oh, they're wonderful! I wish you could've met them, you'd be so proud of us. They love us so much, they love our pups."

"We really hit the jackpot, mum," Louis sums up, and William smiles. "Willy had his babies early, they're in a bit of a situation."

William looks at his lap, and sniffs. He takes a deep, and sighs. Louis wraps an arm around him in comfort, kissing his cheek.

"I'm afraid two won't make it, mummy," He says in a shaking voice. "They're losing weight, doctor thinks they won't make it longer than a week with how much they're losing."

"We came by to ask you to watch over them," Louis says. "I know we always talked about not believing in this kind of stuff, in the afterlife, but we have to try. We have to put faith somewhere, mum, and you're the only one we know that's always been reliable. Youve never let us down before, we're hoping you wont this time."

Louis touches the stone, tracing her 'J'.

"We love you, mummy," William mumbles. "So much."

~~~

Louis watched Andy and Sage, cooing when the girl stretched and blinked before closing her eyes. They were green.

"Beautiful princess," Louis whispers through the whole the nurse opened. "Love you so much. Momma loves you so much."

He reaches through the hole, and rubs her little foot. Sage gives a gummy smile, kicking her foot at his finger, and Louis smiles.

"Want to hold them, Mr. Tomlinson?" He looks at the nurse who had keys to the crib.

"Both?" Louis asks, and she nods.

"Its feeding time," She informs and unlocks both cribs. "I see you're a bit swollen, you can feed them?"

"I-I don't know if Will-"

"Go for it, Lou," He looks at William who was feeding Max and Sophie. "They need the extra vitamins."

The older twin doesn't argue. He sits next to his brother, goes topless and waits to be handed the children.

"Support their heads," William whispers and Louis does as said when the nurse hands him Andy and Sage. "They'll do the rest."

He was right- why wouldn't he be?

Each omega instantly latched to Louis' nipple, gripping his areolas. Just in that moment, he could see their differences.

Sage was sluggish, blinking tiredly at him but keen on staying awake for food.

Andy, however, was alert. His blue eyes were dancing everywhere, and his gums were working fast on squeezing milk out. His foot nudges Sages, and the girl nudges back.

At that, they both relax, and Louis tries to figure out if they already have a code he doesn't know about. He knows about the unspoken bond between twins, he has one with William, but eight babies having it?

That'll be hell for the alphas.

"How do you like it?" William breaks his thought, but the younger twin was still watching his alpha and beta.

"Better than Marcy," Louis mumbles. "Sometimes he uses teeth."

William laughs and nods in agreement. Louis smiles, happy to hear the laugh he hadn't heard in so long.

"You know," William mumbles as he looks at his omegas. "They're already perking up at your visit. They look happier..."

"Maybe they sensed our fighting, our stress," Louis reasons, and William hums in agreement. "You all better gain some weight! Mommy and momma need you all healthy. We want you home!"

Sage, the little rascal, stopped sucking and smiled lazily at Louis' voice. The girl must find him soothing.

It appeared to the twins that each baby already had their favorite, and Sage has definitely taken a liking to Louis.

"Maxy enjoys feeding time too much," William giggles at his alpha baby. Max watches him, trying to cuddle his mothers breast as if its a life line- it is. "He's terrible to burp though."

"Is he really?"

"Pukes every time." William nods. The door opens, and the triplets quietly walk in. At the scent of new alphas, Maxy growls and digs his growing nails into Williams skin.

Sophia was mewling at her older brother, and they mush their feet together in a challenge. William was amused to say the least, those two have picked up his trait of bickering.

"This is the prettiest sight I've seen," Harry whispers in awe. "Shit, I need pictures. Wheres my phone?"

"Don't take a picture of us topless!" The twins say together, and giggle. Edward walks to William, rubbing Max's head and bopping Sophia's nose.

"She hates that!" William fonds as the girl sucks harder before stopping to huff.

"She loves her Daddy Ed," The eldest alpha says and kisses Williams cheek. "Doctor said Max and Sophia can come home today."

"Really?" Louis asks with excitement, and Marcel nods.

"We'll have to bring them back in a week for weight checking," The youngest alpha answers. "But he thinks being home will help. Andy and Sage need to stay since they lost weight, though."

"Bittersweet," The youngest mate mumbles. "As long as my other pups come home soon.."

"They will, baby," Edward says and runs a hand through his hair. "They'll be home soon."


	92. Chapter 92

Edward lets out a soft breath as he hugs Max close to his chest, overwhelmed with emotion as they stood in the nursery of their home. William stood right beside him, practically bawling his eyes out as he cuddled Sophia, overjoyed that two of his puppies were finally home.

Louis sat in the corner of the room, chatting on the phone with the babies' doctor, with Marcel and Harry listening in. After a while, he hung up with phone, letting out a tiny sigh. 

William turned around, sniffing a bit when he heard the click of the phone. "Well? What did he say?"

"Good news, they both gained a bit of weight," Louis said, breathing out and giving him a bit of a smile. "However, it's still gonna be a while. They're still awfully tiny."

Will sighed, shaking his head. "As long as they're okay, you know? I don't care how long I have to wait anymore, I just want my babies alive." He said, clutching Sophia even closer. 

Louis opens his mouth to speak, but gets interrupted by Harry. "Edward, will you please give up Maxie for a second! I want to hold him! You've been hogging him this whole time, I want a turn!" He complains, and Marcel makes a squeaky noise of agreement.

Edward just glares at both of them, holding the alpha baby even tighter. "No, frick off," He growls, and the tiny baby growls too, picking up on the tension. 

Harry growls right back at him, and Louis coughs dramatically. "Oh, quit it. I'm gonna suffocate in all the alpha hormones," He groans, rolling his eyes. "Edward, you have to share."

Ed pouts at the omega's order. "But I like the baby."

Louis sighs. "I'm sure you do, and I think your little brothers would like to hold him too. I don't think you'd be too happy if they were hogging him."

Edward considers his words, before sulking over to Harry, gently placing Max in his arms. Harry hums in delight, hugging him close. He pouts dramatically when the baby starts whining, looking to William for help. 

"Give him back," Edward snaps, reaching for him. "He wants me!" 

William rolls his eyes. "No, he wants food. Lou, can you grab Harry a bottle?" The older omega shrugs, leaving the room for a brief second, returning with a bottle of milk. "You know how to feed him, right, Haz?"

Harry nods eagerly, holding the puppy steady as he gives him the bottle. He makes a noise of excitement when Max greedily starts sucking down the food, chuckling. "He's so cute!"

William watches him closely, humming. "Don't let him eat too fast, now. He'll get sick. And make sure you burp him."

"I'll burp him," Louis quickly interjects, worried that the big, clumsy alpha might pat the baby's back too hard, or freak out if Max spit up on him. William shrugs, apparently agreeing on the thought.

Harry just holds Max, watching him eat for a while, till Louis taps him. "Give." He passes over the baby, and Louis puts him over his shoulder, gently patting his back for a few seconds till he hears Max let out a burp. "Oh, hey, Will! He didn't puke or anything!" 

William gives him a look of surprise. "I guess Harry must be good at feeding him!" 

Harry grins at this, reaching to take Maxie back, but Louis looks at him, shaking his head. "Let Marcy have a turn, Harold."

He makes a sound of complaint, switching spots with Marcel. The youngest triplet eagerly takes the baby, holding him in his arms as delicately as possible as he fed him. 

"It's weird how good you three are with them," William comments quietly, watching Marcel gently shift the alpha puppy. He passes Sophia to Louis, letting him burp her, then start rocking her to sleep. "Especially you, Ed."

Edward glares at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

The omega shrugs. "I just... you're so violent and rough, but yet you hold them exactly how they're supposed to be held, so gently, like you know exactly what you're doing all the time."

He shakes his head, shrugging. "It's instinct. You're calling me violent, I've never killed anyone." Louis and William both look at him in offense, feeling like that's something they shouldn't bring up now. He waves his hand, shaking his head again. "Not trying to bash you, I guess. I'm just saying, you do the same thing. You're both very strong and cold omegas, but yet you hold them so delicately and know just what you're supposed to be doing. Like it's the only thing you've ever known."

Louis hugs his bump. "Well.. when you carry something like that for so long.. you literally have it growing inside of you.. you wouldn't want anything to hurt it, yeah? It's a strong attachment."

"I know," Edward says, patting his knee. "I'm just glad you both picked up on motherhood so quickly. I'm proud of you, especially you, Will. You're doing great." He praises him, knowing he needs it. 

"Thanks," Will responds quietly, his cheeks pink. "Anyways. Looks like they're both asleep... I'm starving. Can one of you three make food?" He complains, and Marcel stands. "Not you, Marcy. Or you, Edward. Actually, Harry, please. Food."

The middle triplet groans, leaving the room to make lunch.


	93. Chapter 93

Its been a week, and parenting has been a blast. Granted, there were some shell-shocks for everyone.

Like when Harry decided to change Max but the baby wasn't done peeing. Harry got a chest and face full of spraying piss that night, much to his dismay.

Marcel bathed Sophia one time, and was screaming when the baby beta pooped in her seat ("LOUIS! LOUIS WHAT DO I DO?").

Edward had drool galore on his chest after napping with both babies on him. It wasn't as nearly gross as his brothers experiences, but Max- the curious little bean- had rubbed loads on his father's face while he tried to figure out Edwards features.

Louis and William got it easy, thank God. No baby pissed on them. Sophia had tooted while being breastfed by Louis and Max puked on William while being burped, but both mothers were just fine with that.

Every day, they visited Andy and Sage. They fed them, talked to them, and coddled them. The doctor said they were gaining a great amount of weight every other day, and William of course begged to have them home.

But today was the day. Today, Max and Sophia will be weighed to see if being home helped. The doctor had made a deal: if the first two are where they're supposed to be, then he'll let the omegas go home too. If not, Max and Sophia would have to come back to the NICU.

And all five mates were hoping for the best, really, because they adored their babies- even with the messes.

"Max is almost eight pounds, and Sophia is six and a half," The doctor informs. "Sophia is a bit under for a beta, but I think she can make it. Besides, she might just be a petite child. Nothing to fret on."

"They can stay with us?" Louis asks as he holds Max.

"Yes, they can stay." All five parents cheer but quickly shush each other when the babies cry.

"Don't shush me," Harry growls at Edward. "You were the loudest!"

"False," Edward points at Marcel. "He was!"

"It was Louis, actually!" The alpha points at the omega. His finger must've been too close, especially with high tension, because Max growls and yanks his finger to bite it with his gums. "Hey!"

"You tried it," Louis giggles. "Max loves his momma, yes he does."

Although Marcel was annoyed, he was quite proud of his boy. A true alpha protects omegas.

"I believe you're missing the point," The doctor butts in. "Since being home did them good, Sage and Andy can have the same shot. Theyll need to back in a week for weighing too, though. So don't forget to make an appointment."

So, here the family was. A pregnant omega, four babies, an overbearing mother of four, and three adoring alphas.

With all four home, the twins knew it would be stressful. They'll want to eat together, mess their diapers at the same time, and want to be coddled together too.

It was going to be a ride, but they aren't outnumbered yet. Its five to four right now- they can do this.

Or maybe they cant, because the house is a mess within hours. Sage is napping like an angel, Max is pissing on his dads, Andy is screaming his lungs out, and Sophia is responding with her own cries.

"Make them stop!" Louis whines as he begins to get a headache. "Edward!"

"I can't do anything- I've been pissed on!"

"He's still pissing!" Harry screams. "How is this possible?!"

"Cover him with a diaper, you idiot!" Marcel shouts, and William laughs.

"Wheres Andy!?" William shouts. "Bring him here! Bring them all here!"

Soon, all the babies are in the master bedroom, and William orders that they be laid down together.

"They haven't been close since before their birth. Lay them together."

Andy and Sage are placed together. Max was next to Sage and Sophia was next to Andy. All five parents coo when Max nudges his foot against Sages who squeals and turns to nudge her nose against her brothers.

Sophia had an arm over Andy, putting her hand in his mouth to quiet his whimpers. It works since Andy sucks on her fingers and relaxes.

"Awh," William coos. "My babies. Mommy looooves you."

He kisses each baby, and all four smile at him. Louis kisses Williams cheek, snuggling him with a yawn.

"They're happy babies." He says and the alphas nod with pride.

"Max is gonna be a good big brother," Harry nods and lets the baby hold his finger. "Gonna protect his family just like his daddies."

"I cant wait for four more to join our little pack," Edward smiles. "And see all eight grow into beautiful people."

The omegas hum, Marcel taking pictures and kissing them.

"I can't either." They say together with smiles.


	94. Chapter 94

The next few weeks are a bit of a struggle for the house.

Edward wasn't around too much as he had work, and Marcel was the same story. He was home, but he was constantly in his office. Neither of them were much help. 

Louis had found himself in pain recently, so he wasn't any good either. And poor Will only had two hands. Harry was doing his best with him, but he found himself struggling too. 

"This is fucking hell," William said to no one in particular, staring up at the ceiling. It was 3am, and one of the babies had started crying, and woke up the other three. 

Edward and Marcel were sleeping like the dead, and Louis was no where to be found at the moment, so he kicked Harry. "Wake up, curly."

Harry whined, sitting up with his eyes closed. "I'm up. Give me a child." He said, groaning. 

William handed him Sage, holding Max in his own arms. "You'd better hush up, Maxie. If you wake up your other daddies, they'll be pissed at me." He whispered to him, and the puppy whined, giving his mom a guilty expression as he laid his head on Will's shoulder. 

"Exactly. If only the other three listened as good as you do." He murmured, poking his nose. Harry had managed to relax Sage too, so he handed him Andy. The tiny baby stopped crying in seconds. 

He stood near the crib, gently petting Sophia's head till she fell back asleep, then laid Max beside her again. He sighed, glancing back at Harry, who'd fallen asleep with both omegas on his chest. "Ugh.. cute." 

He sat on the edge of the bed, frowning when he didn't see his twin. He got up, going towards the bathroom. The light wasn't on, but he could have been in there, so he checked anyways. He flicked on the light, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Lou, you in here?"

He jumped a bit, gasping when he looked down and saw the other omega laying on the floor. "Fuck, Louis?!" He bent down, shaking him. He was still breathing, but he didn't move or open his eyes. "Fuck!" And now his knees were wet. He couldn't tell what was on the floor, but it was everywhere.

He ran back in the room, turning the light on. "Guys, Louis is passed out! He won't wake up!" He yelled, panicking. "I-I think his water broke!" 

Immediately, all three alphas sprung up, Harry putting the two omega puppies in the crib. "Fuck, Edward, Marcy, go get him- I'll grab the car," He said, sliding on shoes before running outside.

The other alphas ran into the bathroom, leaving William to try to get the babies to sleep. He pulled out his phone, calling Niall so he could watch the babies while they left. None of the alphas would want to stay home, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna stay home either.

Edward and Marcel carefully lifted the unconscious omega up, and Edward cradled him, carrying him outside, trying not to jostle him at all.

Marcel frowned, looking over and William. "I-I'll wait here till Niall gets here. Hurry up, Louis is gonna need you when he gets up." He said, shaking his head.

William grabbed Marcel by the face, kissing him hard and quickly. "Thank you, Marcy! Tell Niall to hurry his ass up!"

Marcel watched him leave with a confused sort of look, then shook his head, calling Niall again. 

Niall picked up immediately, which threw him for a loop for a moment. "What's up?"

"Umm.." Marcel squinted. "A-Aren't you supposed to be driving, o-or, getting ready? Something like that?" 

"I'm on my way right now, I'm about five minutes from your place. Where's Will?" 

Marcel shook his head. "He's already gone, wait, you're not on the phone while you're driving, are you!?" He scolded, always a worrier, even if he didn't know Niall very well, he was still going to yell at him if he was being reckless. His twins loved Niall more than anything, so he wouldn't allow him to get hurt!

"I'm not driving."

"D-Didn't you say you were on your way?"

"Liam's driving," Niall said, shocking Marcel even more. "Wasn't gonna leave him at home alone with Lily, and I wasn't gonna watch five kids on my own, let alone four babies," He laughed.

"Liam? Like, Liam Payne?" 

"Yeah, that one. Listen, I'm gonna hang up now, mind unlocking the gate? We're here." The other line goes dead, and Marcel snapped out of his little daze, running to the garage. He typed in a passcode, unlocking the front gate so Liam could pull up.

As soon as the car parked, Marcel was at the door, practically panting. "T-Thank you for showing up so quickly, really nice to see you, mister Payne, it's been quite a while, b-but I have to go! I can't miss this!" 

Niall just laughed, shaking his head. "Don't speed!" 

Marcel waved, hopping in his car and heading off. 

***

Everyone crowded around Louis' bedside, William holding his twin's hand as tightly as he could. "I love you so much Lou, I can't wait for you to wake up and see these babies. I know they're going to be absolutely beautiful," He whispered, resting his head on his brother's chest. 

Currently, they were performing a C-section on the omega, they couldn't keep him conscious nor did they want to run the risks of a more natural childbirth. William didn't dare look downwards, he didn't really want to see his brother sliced open like that. He just kept his eyes on Louis' sleeping face.

He jumped when he heard crying, immediately standing to attention. "Oh my god-" 

The doctor passed a chubby baby to the nurse, smiling. "There's an alpha male!" 

The beta nurse wiped down the baby before swaddling him in a blanket and passing him to a very eager William, humming. "Got a name for him, sweetheart?"

William nodded, cuddling the baby close. "Y-Yeah, this one's James. Jamie. Look, Hazzy, isn't he darling?" 

Both of them were already weeping over the tiny baby when another cry was heard. "Oh! Two beta girls!" 

Edward was handed a baby, "This one's Vivianna." Then the next was passed to Marcel, "Thea, my little angel.." 

There was a few moments of quiet crying and fussing over the new puppies before the final baby was brought out. 

"Ah, it's an omega! Another girl!" 

Harry made eager grabby hands for her, already crying. "This one's mine! This one's gonna be Brandi!" 

The nurse handed the baby over, and he cuddled her to his chest, kissing her tiny face. "My baby~ God, I can't wait till momma wakes up, he's gonna cry so hard! All of his little puppies are so cute," He sighed fondly, turning to admire the rest of his mates cuddling babies close to them as well.

"Can you believe it? Eight babies! Eight little babies." William sighed, a tiny smile on his face as he held Louis' hand with one hand, clutching James with his other. "So proud of you, Lou. Now hurry and wake up! You won't believe how pretty your puppies turned out~"


	95. Chapter 95

It was hours later- after the nurses took the babies to examine their health, after Louis was stitched up- the four mates were waiting for the oldest omega to wake up.

"You think he'll be upset that he didn't get to see them?" Harry asks and William nods, remembering how he felt when he didn't see his baby girls after they were born.

"He will be," William nods. "But we'll help him, we'll be there, and he'll be okay."

"You did amazing, baby," Marcel says as he kisses Williams cheek. "Handled everything from start to finish. Proud of you."

"Hold on now," Edward says with a smile. "You did good too, Marcel."

"I just.. watched the babies?"

"That was important for us," Harry says and pats his leg before William sits on his lap. "You waited for Niall for us, and I know that was hard to do with Louis in here."

"Niall didn't take long, actually," Marcel says. "He and Liam drove to the house pretty quickly."

"Liam? Liam Payne?" Harry asks, remembering the dinner meeting they were supposed to have the night William was their 'waiter'.

"That's the one." Marcel confirms, and William giggles to himself.

"I remember him," William nods. "Nice guy."

They stop conversing when they hear a soft whine, all four heads turning to Louis. The omega clenched his eyes shut, turning his head to the side.

"What the actual fuck?" He grumbled. He blinked a few times, then looked around before looking at the tubes connected to him. "I missed it... didn't I?"

"Afraid you did," William nods. "but their full term babies, Lou, they're healthy."

"Damn it. I wanted to hold my pups," He sighs, frowning. "They did a c-section?"

All four nod.

"You named them for me?"

They nod again.

"Love you guys so much." Louis smile softly as he relaxes. He was slightly upset, but he saw his blessings. Healthy babies, living pups, and four mates who handled everything. He couldn't complain.

He'll be optimistic today.

"Knock knock," A voice says, and they look at the doctor who had delivered the babies. Behind him were four nurses wheeling in the pups. "You're a strong one, Louis. So are your babies."

"They better be," Louis huffs playfully. "Momma didn't birth any wimps."

His mates chuckle, and he smiles. A nurse picks up the two fussiest babies and carefully gives him both.

"They're hungry." He says and Louis nods. Edward undies his gown and the babies begin the suck. Williams handed the other two after he takes off his top.

"This one's James," Harry says to Louis as the alpha pup sucks hard and long. "And this ones Vivianna. Im calling her Anna, though."

Louis coos, looking at his beta girl. She kept her eyes closed, clinging to Louis and seeming eased at being in her mother's arms.

He looked at James, and smiled. He had a button nose, and Louis wanted to boop it so bad.

"Harry," He says and Harry hums. "Boop his nose. Do it. For me."

The alpha was confused, but lovingly did as asked and booped James nose. The alpha pup crinkles his face, pulling back to growl in warning before going back to drinking.

"Such a serious baby," Louis nods. "Got that from Ed."

"Im not serious all the time." The eldest mate defends, and all four mates disagree. Edward huffs, puffing his chest out im offense.

"Its not a bad thing, master," William says cutely. "We love you for it."

Edward blushes, relaxing but holding his tough exterior. The doctor clears his throat and all five mates look at him.

"The babies can go home in three days since they're healthy," The alphas cheer at the mans words, happy that there weren't complications. "Louis has to rest for at least two weeks when he gets home. The stitches have to heal."

"Of course." Marcel nods.

It had been a week since they got back from the hospital and hell had broken loose.

Babies, every hour, were crying. If it wasn't one, it was another and it was driving the five parents insane.

"Why?" Harry cried when a scream emitted from one of the nurseries. William stretched and sighed.

"Thats James," He whispers sleepily. "He probably wants to be held. Big mommas boy."

"Louis has to sleep." Marcel says, groaning when more screams join Jamies. The omega in question whimpers and rubs his eyes.

"Just bring them all in. At this rate, they'll all be up."

"We can only hold two at a time-"

"I didn't fucking ask you, Edward, did I? Go get my pups," The alpha growls, only to be shoved off the edge of the bed. "Now, please. Thank you."

The alphas do as ask, even Will goes to help. Eventually, all the babies are in the room and still fussing. Louis takes Vivianna from Harry, cooing when she yawns and fights to stay up.

"No, no," He laughs softly as he cradles her. "Go to sleep. Momma has you."

He looks at his other seven pups. Edward had Max and James, both boys growling and Edward growling back playfully. William had Sophie and Brandi, the girls already asleep and drooling. Marcel was coddling Thea and Sage, the two watching their dad as he rambles tiredly. Harry had Andy who was sucking on his father's thumb to relax.

"This, right here," He says to them, "is what makes things worth it."


	96. Chapter 96

“Boys!” Louis shouts as Max and James wrestle. “You stop it right now!”

“He won’t let go!” James says with a growl, punching Max’s gut. Max, in return, pins him.

“I'm older, Jamie, I go first!” Max shouts, but soon both are whimpering when they’re pulled up from the floor by their hair. “Mommy...”

“Listen to your mother,” William growls and they nod quickly. Brandi walks by, balancing a soccer between her knees. “Stop with the ball, Brandi, you know your dads buy expensive things.”

“Yes, Mommy.” She stops, and he smiles at her. “I have a club meeting after school, then a game.”

“For which sport?” She holds up the soccer ball as an answer and William nods. “I’ll let dads know.”

“Thank you!” She rushes out, grabbing her school bag along the way. Max and James are dragged to the couch, William crossing his arms.

“If I find you two fighting again today, I will beat both of your asses.”

“Yes, Mommy.” They say unison, and William sends them to the car. Louis walks up to him, kissing his cheek fondly as Andy walks down with Marcel.

“Daddy.” The twins purr in unison, swaying side to side. Marcel blushes, and smiles. Same alpha.

“Gross.” Andy mumbles, and William kisses his head-- as does Louis-- before he hurries out the house.

“I'll be back with lunch for us.” Marcel kisses them both, and goes to grab his breakfast. Thea walks out the dining room, laptop in one hand and empty plate in another.

“Any more chapters for us to read, darling?” Louis asks her, and she looks up, smiling.

“Two, actually! Stayed up till two doing them.” Louis nods and takes her plate.

“Don’t let your father know.” He whispers, and jumps when lips land on his neck.

“Don’t let me know what?” Edward whispers softly, and looks between them. Thea scurries away with a blush.

“Nothing, babe.” Louis kisses him, and spots Sophie in her floral Chanel dress. He fixes a strand of her hair, and points to the love seat in the living room. “Cases over there. How many hours do you have done for this internship?”

“Plenty to cover the project.” She shrugs. “I just like learning finances. Is Lily coming over today?”

“Yeah. Niall and Liam are joining us for dinner.” Louis sighs. “They still aren’t mated.”

“Let it be.” Edward says as he goes to get the briefcases, and walks back to them. “They'll figure it out.”

“I know.” Louis sighs, and kisses him again. “Have a good day, both of you.”

“Thank you, momma.” Sophia smiles, and looks at William who was talking to Sage. “Bye, Mommy!”

“Bye, baby!” He says to her.

“What's this?” Louis walks to Sage, and raises an eyebrow. “Any new toy?”

“His name’s Evan.” She smiles, and Louis shakes his head. “He's rich, social, and has a lot of followers.”

“Is he nice?” William asks.

“Why does that matter?” She flips her hair. “I can kill him if he isn’t. You taught me how.”

The twins facepalm as she walks by. “SEE YA!”

“I think we need to stop training her.” William says and Louis shrugs.

“We did kill a lot of alphas.”

“Do you think their friends know?”

“I hope not.” Louis laughs. “Finding out we possibly killed their family member? Oh, boy.”

William laughs and nods, hearing Harry walk down with Vivianna. They look when they hear her laugh, gasping with they see one of Harry’s eyebrows half shaved.

“Oh. My. God!” They say, and start laughing, but Harry finds no humor and growls.

“Where’s Sage? I need this covered.” Louis points outside, and Harry groans before walking out to get her. The twins high five Vivianna, and giggle.

“You really did it now, love. How long?”

“Three weeks punishment.” She shrugs. “It’s petty compared to when I dyed Jamie’s hair pink.”

“I’m still upset with that. A month? He liked it!” William huffs, and nudges her to the door. “Go on, now. Don’t add on to your punishment.”

“Love you, momma and mommy! Bye!”

“Have fun at school!” They says and go to the door to waves them all off, sighing as some of them fight in the car and other laugh. Andy ignores everyone, and both twins could almost hear Marcel scolding Max for bothering the other boy. Over in the other car, Edward and Harry are in the front seats, with Sophie asking them a million trillion questions behind them.

Louis gives William a look, and the two of them sigh and giggle. “Only three more years of this hell.”

“How did we even make it this far?”

Louis shrugs, hugging the other male closer. “I really have no idea. But I wouldn’t change it for the world~”

William pushes him off, giggling. “Don’t get sappy this early in the morning. Go make coffee.”

In school, none of the triplets hang out. Max stays with the rich guys, James hangs with the gentle alphas of their grade (ones that don't sexualize omegas), Sage associates with the cheerleaders even though she isn't one, Vivianna is always with the detention kids since they're light hearted and funny, Andy doesn't socialize, Thea never leaves the library, Sophie is hardly there since she stays at her dads' work, and Brandi is always with the athletes of the school.

Their friend groups never mix, hate to as a matter of fact, so they don't as a result (not that they ever would, they're too different).

“I know you’re an omega, and everything,” A beta says to Andy as he shoves him. “but you're more of a bitch than other ones.”

His friends laugh, and Andy adjusts his glasses. He looks away from them and tries to collect his books. The beta, Greg, kicks his back to make him fall.

“H-Hey!” Andy frowns, knowing there had to be a foot mark on him. “This-This is expensive!”

“Yeah? What're you going to do? Beat us up? You can't even stand!” Greg laughs, and yanks him back up.

“Please stop.”

“Look at him,” Greg says to his friends. “begging.”

“Make him beg some more, Greg!” An onlooker shouts. “Do it!”

Greg looks Andy up and down, huffing before smirking. “You heard him, Andy. Beg.”

Andy's eyes are wide with tears, but the bullying stops right there. “You better remove yourself from my brother or I'm going to throw you across this hall.”

Andy knows its Brandi, and feels blessed. He loved her.

“What're you going to do--” Greg doesn’t have time to finish before a right hook is aiming at his face. He's knocked down, and Andy falls to the ground.

“Don't touch him!” Brandi screeches, and continues to hit him. People back away in shock, but nobody tries to stop her. “I catch you doing it again, if I even find a bruise on him, I will be breaking your neck!”

“S-Sorry…”

Brandi watches the betas scurry off, then grabs her brother by the hand, helping him up. She grabs his books for him, gently handing them to him. “Get to class. Let me know if he bothers you again.”

Andy nods, rubbing at his eyes before putting his glasses back on. “Thanks. See you.” He ends up going to the library, where he sits near Thea, knowing no one will really approach the two of them. Thea looks like she just crawled out of hell ; thanks to her makeup and her late night writing.

She doesn’t say anything, or even look at him, just pats his head and focuses on her writing. She’s been working on a novel for quite some time now, and she’s been on a roll with it. She was supposed to be in algebra class right now, but when inspiration strikes, there’s more important things than math.

“Want to read what I wrote?” Thea asks after a moment or two. Andy looks up from his book, and nods. She scrolls to the top of her book, to the title page, and Andy takes the laptop.

The Alpha Sirens

“Is this--” Andy shifts, frowning. “Is this about moms and dads?”

“Mommy said I could write it. I talked with Momma too,” Thea nods. “You won’t believe what they've gone through, Andy. There’s things we never knew about!”

Andy scrolls through, cringing when he sees some sexual scenes. “Did you type out their sex, too? God, that’s-- that’s weird.”

“It's a part of their story, our history,” Thea raises an eyebrow. “Do you want to know, or not?”

Andy sighs and nods.  
  


Jamie was in English when he was watching a beta and Max argue. “It's never okay to sexualize anyone. Omegas are humans, strong and independent--”

“I haven't met one omega that’s either of those things,” the beta rolls her eyes and slouches in her seat. “It's stupid, really. They stay at home, and live for free. If they mate the right alpha, they won’t have any worries. Their life is easy.”

“Try raising eight kids,” Max frowns and sits up. “My moms rule the roost. My dads are lost without them, literally, and so am I and my siblings. They are everything to me, to us, and they are bomb as fuck.”

“Your moms are gold diggers.” The beta says, and James sits up. “Mated to three millionaires? That’s no coincidence!”

“Speak about my mothers like that again.” Jamie growls, and stands. Max grabs his arm. “I will tear your throat out.”

“Do it.”

That’s how they end up in the principal's office. Max had pulled Jamie off, only to throw a few punches himself. Neither cared that they had hit a girl, no, because she was talking shit.

“Talk shit, get hit.” Is what Louis said to the man when they called to come to the school. William pinched his arm, holding back a smile.

“Mr. Styles,” The principal sighs. “I understand it’s hard to properly raise octuplets, and some will slip through the cracks--”

“Is he insulting how we raise our kids?” William whispers, and Max facepalms. Great.

“Mommy…” He mumbles, but William crosses his arms.

“There’s only two of you doing this, I get it--”

“Now we're single mothers in his eyes.” Louis whispers.

“Momma… Don’t do it.”

“Oh, I’m gonna.” Louis leans over the desk. “Listen here, you little orange, tethered skin ball sack asshole. Our kids are wonderfully good students, top of your 2020 class, even. Our boys, here, do what alphas do: protect. Don’t be upset because they’re better than you at 16, you 50 year old crap pot.”

The principal is actually trembling. “Mr. Styles, I-I understand that you may be upset, but that’s no way to speak to me--”

Louis seethes. “You don’t get to talk down to me like this, I--” William grabs Louis’ arm, growling softly at his older brother.

“We’re sorry, we’ll take them home for now, and have a talk with them.” William says in a polite tone, and Louis wants to smack him as hard as he can, but Will has him pinned right now.

William drags him out of the room, along with their alpha children, sighing. As soon as they’re far from the principal’s office, Louis growls. “What the fuck was that about!”

William smacks his side. “You were scaring him half to death, moron!”

“Serves him right, he can’t just--”

William smacks him yet again. “He can kick our kids out of school with a snap of his fingers! Do you remember how hard it was to find a school that’d take all eight of them?!”

Louis sighs, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Sometimes you just have to give in, even if it’s a bit below you. For the sake of the puppies.”

Louis is quiet, something about that doesn’t sit right with him. “Heeeyyyy.. Can we kill him later?” He whispers once they’re in the car.

William bursts into giggles, shaking his head. “Louis! Ugh. We’ll see.”

“Oh god. Please don’t. That one’s really nice compared to the other ones,” Jamie whines.

“I say you kill Alex, the one that we beat up.” Max offers. “She called you gold diggers. We couldn’t sit by and let her say that.”

“I know, Max, I know.” William sighs. “Lets just focus on getting home, okay?”

“I still say we at least break her legs.” Louis growls. They reach home in a few minutes, Marcel standing outside with a displeased look on his face. “Hopefully you won’t get grounded.”

“Dad? Grounding us?” Max scoffs. “As if.”

William flicks his nose, making the boy whine and pout. “Sorry, mommy.”

As soon as Max opens his car door, Marcel is yelling at him. “Young man! You can’t keep doing this, this is the third fight this month! If you keep this up, you’re going to get expelled! The principal will only take so many bribes!” He snaps, shaking his head.

James slinks out of the car, trying to sneak inside of the house. He doesn’t make it there, though, Marcel grabs him by the collar before he can reach the door. “And you! How many times have I told you not to be influenced by your brother, Jamie?”

“Actually!” Max crosses his arms, staring at Marcel intensely. “He threw the first punch! I pulled him off!”

“You hit her a few times, too,” James mutters, looking away.

Marcel covers his face, groaning. “Ughhhhh, both of you! You’re grounded.”

“Aw, no fair!” They both whine, and Marcel just points to the door. “Inside, now! Go to your rooms.”

“They did it for us, you know.” William says, and he explains what was said. Marcel frowns, angry with the student himself. William, however, just kisses his cheek and Louis hugs him.

“So, I shouldn’t ground them?” Marcel asks after a minute, calming down.

“Don’t be so harsh when you do, okay?” Louis requests, and Marcel hums. They each kiss him before they walk inside. Marcel goes to their room.

“You both get a week.” They look at their dad. “I understand why you did it, but violence is never the answer. Especially as an alpha. A week.”

“Okay.” Jamie nods, but Max only grumbles about how what he did was right.

“Your dads may be upset when they get home, but they'll get it when its explained.” Marcel sighs and scratches his neck. “You’re coming with me to pick up your sisters and brother. No buts, okay?”

“Okay.” They say. Marcel nods.

“Good.. Good.”

About two hours later, Edward and Harry get home. Both Jamie and Max listen quietly to hear what’s being said, they both know their dads will pick up on their coats being downstairs and realize why they’re home.

They both look at each other when Harry can be heard yelling, but Edward’s completely silent. That’s never a good thing, that means he’s planning something or he’s just fuming. But then suddenly, Harry’s tone goes back to normal, and Edward starts speaking. Marcel must have calmed them down.

Everything sounds normal after a minute, and then footsteps are heard. Both teenage alphas start panicking, but then relax when it’s only Marcel. “Come on, boys. Let’s go pick up everyone else,” He says calmly, holding the door open. “Do either of you want to ride with your father?”

“No!” They both say immediately, flocking to Marcel’s side. They brush past Sophie as she runs to her room, back from hanging out at the office with Edward and Harry.

“Let’s just hope the rest of your siblings haven’t gotten into any trouble.” Marcel sighs as he hops in the car, Jamie and Max growling over who got to sit in the passenger’s seat, till Edward glances their way. Jamie concedes and hops in the backseat, sulking a bit.

They make their way to the school, Marcel waiting in front of the building with Edward in his car behind them. Andy and Thea smoosh into the backseat with James, while Sage and Vivianna get into the car with Edward ; Brandi had a game so he’d be back to watch her after he dropped off the rest of them.

Marcel’s car was fairly quiet, the two alphas were both in bad moods, and the omega and beta were quiet in any case. Edward’s car, however, was as loud as ever, Sage and Vivianna bickering like crazy because they both had the same ‘man crush monday’. Up until Edward let out a growl, but that only made them shut up for a minute, they were right back to arguing seconds later.

When they get home, Louis and William are bombarded with different problems between the pups. Max had picked on Andy, Thea flicked him for it, and the girls had gotten nasty with each other.

“On the couch!” Louis shouts and they all listen, squeezing onto it. Sophie, the angel, watches from the doorway with Edward.

“I don’t know what’s gotten you into you guys, but you all better snap out of it! You’re messing up in school, being disrespectful, and giving me high blood pressure!”

“But Momma--”

“Vivianna, if I hear a single word out of you I will..” He didn’t even finish his sentence, but she knew what he was getting at. Louis never liked hitting the kids for punishment, but they had their moments where a small and quick slap to the butt or a flick to the nose would do justice.

“Now,” William says, crossing his arms. “You’re siblings. Like it or not, you are. You don’t hurt each other on purpose, you don’t bully each other, and you don’t let others bully you. We're a damn pack, for all I care, and I won’t have it falling apart.”

“But, Mommy,” Andy said. “Max was--”

“You little snitch--” Louis yanks Max's hair before he could say anything else. “Ow!”

“Don’t you test me.” Louis was always overly protective of Andy. The boy never caused trouble, yet he always got the brunt of the teasing from his siblings and peers.

He was like the runt, and Louis felt terrible about it.

“Teenagers.” Edward grumbles, and walks away before he does something he regrets.

“Niall and Liam are coming over with Lily.” Sophia blushes at Williams words, smiling. “I don’t want anymore more fighting in this house.”

“Yes, Mommy,” They all say in unison, and William nods before walking to the kitchen.

“You’re dismissed until dinner time. Up to your rooms.” They listen, going up to their respective places.

When dinner time rolls around, not a peep is heard in the house except for clashing pots and pans. The pups were pouting in their rooms, ignoring each other, but Sophia was the only one excited for tonight.

Lily and her were the best of friends, and Sophia just loved to be at her best when around her. She didn't do it because Lily was her crush, no, but Sophia did it because Lily dresses nice too and she has to do the same.

She can't be the ugly friend.

“Momma!” Sophia called from her room, and Louis runs up the stairs to her. “I need help.”

She was stuck in his blouse. The hole was small, and her head got stuck. She had on a skirt, floral, and black knee-highs.

“Baby,” Louis giggles and Max steps out at the commotion. He laughs too. “You were dressed perfectly fine.”

“That outfit was sweaty and had alpha scent from numerous meetings.” She huffs when her head pops through, hair frazzled. She glares at Max, growling. “I needed something fresh!”

“Well,” Louis gives an amused look. “She'll like it, thats for sure.”

Sophia smiles, kissing Louis cheek and hurrying back into her room. “Thank you, Momma!”

The doorbell rings, loud and clear, and Sophia screeches as she slams her door.

“These kids.” Louis shakes his head. “What am I going to do with these kids?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i'll post the sequel soon. x


End file.
